THREE IDIOTS
by Anggara Dobby
Summary: [CHANBAEK/KAISOO/HUNHAN!] "Hey, Trio Jojonat!"/"Haaah, kenapa nasib sial suka sekali mengikuti kita?"/"YAK! JANGAN LARI-LARI! KAU MAU PERUTKU MELETUS!"/"CHANYEOL JAHAAAT!"/"AAAAA APA ITU DI SELANGKANGANMU?"/ "...Ini terakhir kalinya aku menemani orang melahirkan."/ YAOI! Absurd. Humorfailed.
1. Chapter 1

_Anggara's Present :_

 **Three Idiots**

 **..**

 **Hu** m **or. Ro** man **ce. Fri** endsh **ipp.** **Fa** ile **d Fl** uff **y.**

 **Kim J** ongin **. Oh S** ehun. **Park C** hanyeol.

 **..**

 **KaiSoo! HunHan! ChanBaek!  
**..

 **Rate :** M—for dirty joke. **Nothing** **sex scene!** **[masih ramadhan soalnya xD]**

..

Absurd (seperti biasa, mungkin ini duakalilipat lebih absurd XD) non EYD—banyak bahasa gawl berterbaran. YAOI atau **humu atau BoysLove** atau BoyxBoy atau—oke kalem. **Abaikan genre!** **OOC!** **Typo(s)**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

…

…

 **Chapter 1 : ANAK SIAPA?!**

..

..

..

"Kamu tahu tidak kenapa kamu tidak punya sayap?"

"M-memangnya kenapa?"

"Karna jika kamu punya sayap, aku tidak bisa membedakan mana kamu mana bidadari."

"B—bisa saja kamu.."

Pemuda berkulit putih tua— _dia tidak mau dibilang hitam_ —itu tersenyum nista melihat si kecengan menunduk dengan pipinya yang memerah. Aih manis sekali! Jongin—nama pemuda itu—jadi ingin segera memasukannya kedalam karung lalu membawanya pulang sebagai oleh-oleh untuk Ibunya yang _ngebet_ ingin segera memiliki menantu.

Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke si kecengan yang memiliki mata tidak santai dan bertubuh macam anak SMP kekurangan gizi kalsium itu. "Dulu aku punya cita-cita menjadi seorang pemain sepak bola terkenal, tetapi sekarang tidak.."

Si pemuda manis yang bernama Kyungsoo itu melirik kearah Jongin malu-malu, masih dengan pipinya yang memerah. "Kenapa?"

"Karna cita-citaku yang sekarang adalah ingin menjadi suami yang baik untukmu.."

 _ASDFGHJKL INI SIAPA SIH YANG NYIRAM AIR PANAS DIMUKAKU?!_ –batin Kyungsoo tidak kuat. Kyungsoo tertawa canggung seraya mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya yang bertambah panas membuat Jongin menyanyikan lagu 'We are the Campion' didalam hati, dia berhasil membuat si kecengan tersipu malu lagi.

"Kyungsoo.." panggil Jongin dengan suara yang dibuat seseksi mungkin—tapi malah terdengar seperti pedofil haus belaian.

"E-eum ya?"

"Jangan menunduk gitu dong. Aku 'kan jadi gak bisa lihat masa depanku."

Kyungsoo refleks memukul bahu Jongin dengan pelan. "A-apaan sih kamu.."

Jongin menahan teriakan _fanboy_ nya. Anak siapa sih ini didepannya? Jongin nafsu sekali ingin membawanya ke kamar lalu dibaringkan..lalu ditindih.. lalu—oke, tidak baik jika diteruskan. Jongin mendekatkan dirinya lagi kearah Kyungsoo hingga sekali senggol saja tubuh keduanya akan menempel.

"Serius deh, jangan menunduk. Sini liat aku." dengan nistanya, Jongin meraih dagu Kyungsoo dan mengangkatnya agar bisa bertatapan dengannya. Kyungsoo—masih dengan malu-malu—akhirnya mau juga melihat wajah tampan –mesum- Jongin.

Jongin menahan mimisan.

Gak kuat, _bro_.

Pandangan Jongin langsung terfokus pada bibir kissable merah muda milik Kyungsoo yang seperti meminta untuk segera dilumat dan diajak perang. Jongin memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati bibir menggoda itu.

Kyungsoo langsung berekspresi 'O_O'

5 cm.

Kyungsoo segera menutup mata bulatnya rapat-rapat saat nafas Jongin menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

Sedikit lagi dan Jongin akan segera merasakan manisnya dan lembutnya bibir itu.

Dan…

"BOCAH HITAM SIALAN! KAU INGIN KUMASUKAN TOKEK KEDALAM BOXERMU?"

"..Menjauh dari adikku. Atau kau akan merasakan pedang ini.."

"Oi hitam! Belum pernah ngerasain hidungmu kemasukan linggis ya?"

 _Mampus aku._

Jongin meneguk liurnya dan menengok takut-takut ke sumber suara mengerikan itu. bulu kuduknya langsung meremang melihat tiga orang lelaki yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan 'KIM-JONGIN-KUSUNATI-KAU-HARI-INI!'

Apalagi melihat senjata mereka yang sepertinya sudah siapa menebas lehernya, Jongin gemetar takut.

Do Kyuhyun. Do Yifan dan Do Yongguk.

Kakak dari sang pujaan hatinya—Do Kyungsoo. yang sialnya berwajah sangar ala security perumahan semuanya.

"A-anu.."

"ANU APA HAH? ANUMU MAU KU SUNAT?!" Kyuhyun mengacungkan pisau dagingnya. Jongin sontak menutup bagian bawahnya. Masa depannya, bro.

"Ayo kita habisi saja anak hitam itu." Kris meregangkan ototnya diikuti oleh Yongguk yang menyeringai kearah Jongin.

"Pedangku sudah siap." Yongguk mengelus-ngelus pedang mengkilatnya yang akan digunakan untuk menebas leher si hitam Jongin.

Jongin keringat dingin. Baiklah kawan, sepertinya ini hari terakhirnya menghembuskan nafas. Maafkan jika Jongin mempunyai masalah dengan kalian—harus kalian ketahui kalau Jongin memang punya banyak dosa dengan semua orang dan masih mempunyai hutang 5000 won dengan Sehun. katakan pada Sehun agar mengikhlaskan saja oke?

 _Ini hari terakhirku..maafkan aku Kyungsoo.. aku tidak bisa menikahimu—kakak-kakakmu tidak merestui hubungan kita..kenanglah aku dihatimu Kyung, ingatlah jika aku mencintaimu. Hiks aku tidak menyangka jika hidupku akan berakhir tragis seperti ini. dihabisi calon kakak ipar karna ketahuan ingin mencium adik polosnya itu sungguh tidak elite. Maafkan aku semuanya. aku akan pergi…selamat ting—_

..

 **BRUGH!**

"ARRGH BOKONGKU!"

Jongin mengelus-ngelus bokong dan punggungnya yang terasa nyeri. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Ruangan berantakan—sangat berantakan, bahkan ada banyak kaleng-kaleng minuman kosong berceceran dilantai dan celana dalam- _ewh_. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya melihat kearah tempat tidur. Ada dua orang pemuda jangkung yang masih terlelap dengan posisi yang amat menggelikan. Dimana pemuda yang memiliki kulit lebih putih memeluk erat pemuda yang satu, dan tangan si pemuda yang dipeluk berada dibokong si pemuda berkulit lebih putih.

Jongin meringis jijik melihat kedua temannya.

"Haaaah ternyata hanya mimpi. Syukurlah. Kukira aku benar-benar akan mati ditangan calon kakak ipar." Jongin sujud syukur membuat bokongnya terantuk meja nakas dibelakangnya.

"AARGH BOKONGKU! AISH!"

"BERISIK!"

Sebuah boxer bergambar pisang mendarat diwajah Jongin.

Pelakunya adalah Park Chanyeol. Pemuda yang masih terlelap tanpa terganggu sedikitpun dengan pelukan dari temannya yang bernama Oh Sehun.

"Ngh..sempit.."

"Buka saja celanamu."

"Luhan hyung—mmh..sempit.."

Jongin lagi-lagi meringis jijik melihat tangan Sehun menjalar disekitar bokong Chanyeol dan meraba-rabanya. Sepertinya dia sedang memimpikan _namja_ cantik tetapi **ekhem** agak sinting yang bernama Luhan-Luhan itu. Jongin juga melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat menikmati.

Mereka sama saja.

Jongin menguap lebar. Si eksotis itu melihat kearah jam weker yang menunjukan pukul 10 pagi. sudah sesiang ini dan yang baru bangun tidur adalah Jongin. biasanya Jongin yang bangun paling terakhir.

Namanya saja anak lelaki.

Apalagi semalam mereka habis menyelesaikan 'misi' penting hingga jam dua pagi. jadi wajar saja jika matahari sudah mengacung tegak mereka masih memperkosa selimut dan para bantal. Ehm, kalimatnya agak ambigu ya? biar lah.

"OY IDIOT! BANGUUUN!" Jongin memukul kedua temannya dengan brutal dengan sebuah bantal.

"Jangan mengganggu! Aku dikit lagi klimaks."

"Najis."

Jongin menyeret kaki Sehun hingga pemuda tinggi berkulit seputih porselen itu terjatuh dilantai dengan tidak elit. "AARGH! BOKONGKU!"

Sehun mengelus bokongnya dan menggerutu. "Bedebah sial! kau mengganggu mimpi indahku." Ia menatap geram kearah Jongin yang nyengir tanpa dosa. "Hah padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa melihat Luhan hyung klimaks."

"Dasar otak hentai." cibir Jongin.

"Sadar diri oi! Siapa yang setiap malam memasang wajah mesum didepan laptop dan menyebut-nyebut nama Kyungsoo?!"

"Aku." jawab Jongin dengan polosnya.

Sehun menatapnya datar. Ia berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan si idiot Jongin. siapa tahu saja di kamar-mandi Ia bisa membayangkan Luhan lagi.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Chanyeol terbangun seraya menggaruk-garuk rambutnya lalu menguap dengan lebar bak kudanil. Pemandangan yang sangat tidak enak untuk dipandang.

"Jam 10."

"Oh baiklah."

Dan dia tertidur lagi.

 _Kampret._

"YA!" Jongin kembali melakukan hal yang sama pada Sehun tadi. Menarik kaki panjang Chanyeol hingga pemuda itu terjatuh dilantai. "Buatkan aku sarapan! Aku lapar!"

"Aku bukan Ibumu!"

"Hanya kau yang bisa memasak diantara aku dan Sehun. kau tidak mau 'kan jika aku meledakkan dapur lagi?!"

Chanyeol terdiam mengingat-ngingat kejadian dua bulan lalu—dimana mereka baru menempati rumah ini. Ia baru pulang dari kampus saat itu dan melihat dua mobil pemadam kebakaran terparkir didepan rumah mereka. Banyak orang mengumpul disana. Chanyeol fikir ada pembagian sembako, tetapi dugaannya salah besar.

Rumahnya penuh dengan asap hitam dan api.

Tidak ada pembagian sembako—lagipula pembagian sembako tidak memakai mobil pemadam kebakaran.

Chanyeol melihat saat itu Jongin dan Sehun berdiri mematung dengan baju compang-camping dan wajah penuh noda hitam. Chanyeol ingin terbahak melihat kedua temannya seperti anak hilang yang sudah dua tahun tidak ditemukan. Apalagi Jongin, anak itu hanya kelihatan giginya dan matanya saja. Tetapi selanjutnya Chanyeol langsung pingsan tidak sadarkan diri saat menyadari yang kebakaran adalah rumah mereka.

Chanyeol trauma.

"Baiklah, baiklah!" Chanyeol berdiri dan menuruti kemauan Jongin. daripada harus melihat rumah mereka kebakaran lagi lebih baik Chanyeol yang menyiapkan sarapan.

..

Oke sebaiknya kita berkenalan dulu. Karna ada pepatah mengatakan tak kenal maka tak sayang, tak sayang maka tak cinta, tak cinta maka tak kenal, tak kenal maka tak sayang, tak sayang maka—em baiklah cukup.

Yang pertama ada Park Chanyeol. Pemuda yang tertua diantara mereka bertiga. Mahasiswa semester empat di Seoul University. Memiliki tubuh yang sangat tinggi—karna sejak SD ia suka mengonsumi delapan gelas susu sehari—dan bersuara berat khas _ahjussi-ahjussi_ pemabuk, sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang lucu dan ceria. Chanyeol adalah orang yang ceroboh. Apapun yang ada ditangannya pasti akan rusak—anak gadispun jika sudah ditangannya, bisa rusak.

Chanyeol ini identik dengan senyum terlampau lebarnya. Dimanapun dan kapanpun Ia akan selalu ceria, bahkan saat Jongin dan Sehun tertimpa masalah pun Ia akan tetap ceria, sangat ceria malah. Maka dari itu gelar the King of Jones dipegang oleh Chanyeol. **Jo** mblo full of happi **ness** ya maksudnya, bukan Jomblo ngenes.

Lalu yang kedua ada Kim Jongin. jika Chanyeol memiliki suara ala _ahjussi_ pemabuk maka Jongin yang mempunyai wajah ala _ahjussi_ kekurangan belaian. Karna wajahnya yang terkesan seperti _'Hey-_ _sayang-ayo-satu-ronde-dulu-sama-abang_ _'_ membuat Jongin sering disimpulkan menjadi anak mesum dikampusnya. Padahal Jongin tidak mesum-mesum amat _kok_. Dia anak yang baik, alim dan suka menabung serta berbakti pada orangtua.

—dusta.

Jongin juga sering diejek oleh teman-teman kampusnya saat jalan beriringan dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Dia bagaikan sebungkus kopi hitam yang terselip diantara bungkus susu putih kental manis. _Mirisnya_. Tetapi Jongin tidak tersinggung—dia eksotis, seksi, semuanya tahu itu. bahkan jika Jongin memberikan kedipan dan seringaian maut pada gadis-gadis kampus, mereka akan kejang-kejang setelah itu. Jonat—jomblo laknat—adalah julukannya karna mitosnya Jongin ini suka sekali membayangkan yang _iya-iya_ pada Kyungsoo, si kecengan.

Lalu yang terakhir ada Oh Sehun. si tampan dari negri salju— _dusta_. Jika kalian melihat wajahnya maka kalian akan berfikir betapa pantasnya si Oh Sehun ini menjadi seorang pangeran yang siap menjemput sang Cinderella. Tetapi memang sudah takdirnya jika ada kelebihan pasti ada kekurangan. Sehun adalah anak yang konyol dengan sifat setannya yang membuat orang lain akan naik darah. Sangat disayangkan wajah setampan itu digunakan untuk anak setan seperti Sehun.

Rumornya, Sehun sedang menyukai seseorang yang baru Ia lihat selama 3 detik. Demi tuhan! TIGA DETIK!

..dan Sehun langsung menyatakan dirinya sedang jatuh cinta dan akan memperjuangkan seseorang itu hingga titik darah penghabisan.

Seseorang yang Sehun sukai adalah anak si pemilik kampus yang senantiasa selalu dikawal oleh dua orang bodyguard berbadan besar. Ya, macam tuan puteri. Tetapi dia memang tuan puteri dan Sehun adalah pangerannya. _Uhuk._

..

Ya, begitulah ketiganya.

Memiliki fisik yang sempurna tetapi—ah sudahlah, nobody's perfect _man!_

Ketiga pemuda jangkung itu memang tinggal dalam satu atap yang sama dan dalam satu kamar yang sama dan dalam satu ranjang yang sama— _what the hell_. Tetapi jangan berfikiran kalau mereka itu terlibat cinta segitiga ya! Astaga, memangnya siapa diantara mereka yang mau menjadi bottom saat melakukan threesome?

Mereka sama-sama perkasa, _man_.

 _Pedang_ mereka pun sama-sama besar dan kokoh—abaikan saja, ini ambigu.

Tidak lucu jika salah satu diantara mereka menjadi bottom. Yang ada malah membuat mual dan mulas berkepanjangan.

Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun sudah berteman akrab saat mereka masih memakai popok dan masih mengemut dot. Pertemanan mereka itu bagaikan upil, hidung dan jari kelingking. Tidak bisa dipisahkan, jika tidak ada upil maka hidung tidak akan terlihat indah dan jari kelingkingpun tidak ada gunanya. _Well_ , mereka sama-sama melengkapi.

sampai sejauh ini mereka tidak pernah terlihat tidak bersama. kemanapun dan dimanapun mereka terlihat selalu bertiga, sampai orang-orang mengira kalau mereka memang memiliki hubungan cinta yang sangat rumit. dimana Chanyeol adalah kekasih pertama Jongin dan Sehun adalah selingkuhan Jongin—begitulah pemikiran orang-orang terhadap mereka (tidak tahu kenapa harus si hitam Jongin yang menjadi peran uke=_=)

Bukannya tersinggung, ketiganya malah semakin menempel dan menunjukan kemesraan bohongan didepan publik.

Idiot.

 _Well_ , intinya mereka bertiga bersahabatan dan saling melengkapi.

Saling menghina. saling memukul. saling tendang—itu misalnya.

…

…

…

"Masakan apa ini? kau ngebet kawin ya?"

Chanyeol mendelik tajam pada Jongin yang berkomentar pada masakannya. sudah untung dibuatkan sarapan, dasar tidak tahu berterima kasih. "Sudah makan saja. aku hanya menaruh sedikit racun tikus dimasakanku."

Jongin tersedak. "Dafaq! Kamu fikir aku tikus?"

"Memang."

Chanyeol menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng buatannya kedalam mulutnya. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya mengerut mual.

 _Ewh_. Dia memang tidak berbakat menjadi Chef.

"Aaah andai saja Kyungsoo menjadi kekasihku, aku tidak akan memakan makanan seperti ini setiap pagi." Jongin berguling-guling diatas permadani halus diruang tengah. Meratapi nasibnya kenapa selalu gagal dalam mendekati Kyungsoo—menatapnya untuk semenit saja sangat susah untuk Jongin. iya, dia bagaikan si punguk yang mengharapkan bulan.

"Kasihan sekali.." Sehun datang seraya menggosok-gosokan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil. Sepertinya dia habis mandi, karna Sehun hanya memakai secarik handuk yang melilit pinggangnya dan tubuh atasnya yang bertelanjang dada. Uh, dia seksi. Tapi sayang disini tidak ada yang bernafsu dengan tubuh _krempeng_ nya.

"Hidupku akan bahagia jika Kyungsoo mendampingiku sampai masa tua nanti."

"Stop Dreaming oi!" Sehun terbahak melihat wajah menggelikan Jongin. "ketiga kakak Kyungsoo tidak akan mau memberikan adiknya yang lugu itu padamu bocah nista sepertimu."

"Itulah sebabnya aku ingin sekali mengirim tiga kakak Kyungsoo ke segitiga bermuda."

Jongin sangat bingung kenapa anak semanis dan sepolos Kyungsoo harus memiliki tiga kakak yang memiliki wajah sangar nan menyeramkan. Berbeda sekali dengan Kyungsoo yang memiliki tubuh kecil dan berwajah menggemaskan, ketiga kakaknya adalah kebalikannya (itu menjadi misteri sampai sekarang). Mereka berbadan tinggi dan tipikal seorang bapak-bapak yang tidak mau kehilangan anak gadisnya saat Kyungsoo didekati seseorang—terlebih orang itu adalah Jongin.

Jongin belum pernah berbicara pada Kyungsoo karna Yifan atau yang lebih akrab disapa Kris selalu ada disampingnya. Jongin hanya berani menatapnya dari jauh. FYI aja, Kris pernah mengatakan barang siapa yang berani mendekati adiknya maka 'barang' orang itu akan menjadi sasaran senapannya. Jongin ngeri.

Bahkan didalam mimpi saja dia tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo.

Benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Lalu apa kabar denganmu Sehun? kamu juga ngga bisa ngedeketin Luhan karna si cantik itu selalu dikawal oleh bodyguardnya." sahut Chanyeol. Tangannya sibuk mengganti-ganti channel tv. Tidak ada siaran yang seru, hanya ada sekumpulan drama-drama roman yang membuat Chanyeol mendengus geli.

"aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya, tenang saja." Sehun mengibaskan tangannya enteng. "kau sendiri bagaimana? Belum ada kecengan?"

"Itu tidak penting, nanti aku bisa menjadi seperti kalian. Menjadi jomblo yang ngenes karna setiap saat berusaha mendekati Luhan dan Kyungsoo tetapi tidak pernah ada hasilnya."

"Memangnya hidupmu tidak ngenes? Jangan-jangan kau tidak mau mencari pacar karna kau…" Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan horror, "memang menyukaiku?"

" _What the_ —HEEH? KAU FIKIR AKU MENYUKAI BOCAH LAKNAT SEPERTIMU?" Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Jongin dengan sengit. Jika sampai tua ia tidak mempunyai kekasih, Chanyeol juga tidak akan mau menjadikan Jongin sebagai kekasihnya. "Kau tidak manis sama sekali! Tidak cocok bersanding dengan lelaki tampan sepertiku."

"Siapa bilang?! Aku manis!" protes Jongin, entah maksudnya apa dia mengatakan itu. mungkin dikasus ini, Jongin yang menyukai Chanyeol. " _Bbuing-bbuing_ ~ manis kan?"

"Amit-amit."

"Jongin kau membuatku mual!"

Jongin _facepalming_ melihat reaksi kedua temannya yang berlebihan. "Sehun, aku akan menarik handukmu dan membawamu keliling kompleks jika kau masih memasang wajah seperti itu!"

Sehun malah terbahak, "Oh tidak, tidak. nanti semuanya akan bernafsu jika melihat tubuhku. Aku belum siap diperkosa ramai-ramai Jong."

"Mana ada yang bernafsu dengan tubuh tidak berbentukmu Hun?" kini Chanyeol menyahut.

"Oi! Punyaku bahkan lebih besar daripada punya kalian!" protes Sehun. tubuhnya bahkan lebih seksi dari Lee Min Ho. Sehun yakin itu.

Jongin tertawa, "Apa? kuyakin punyamu hanya segini.." Jongin menunjukan ibu jarinya disela-sela tawanya. Chanyeol ikut tertawa bersama Jongin membuat Sehun mendengus jengkel. Oke, kali ini Ia yang mendapat bully-an.

"Milikku jauh lebih besar darimu Jong. Aku yakin Kyungsoo akan suka dengan milikku."

"Apa maksudmu brengsek? Jangan membawa-bawa Kyungsoo-ku ya! dia tidak akan suka dengan penismu!"

" _Hollyshit_ , Jongin. kau frontal sekali." Chanyeol tambah terbahak, bahkan kali ini Ia sampai jatuh dari sofa dan berguling-guling diatas permadani. Sehun dan Jongin yang saat ini saling menindih seraya jambak-menjambak adalah pemandangan menyegarkan untuk Chanyeol. "kalian benar-benar idiot, berkelahi hanya karna masalah _milikku_ dan _milikmu_."

"Aku akan memperkosa Luhan dan menjadikannya sebagai pelacurku nanti!"

"Bagus, kau akan berhadapan denganku! Dengan senang hati aku akan mematahkan penismu!"

 _ **TING TONG!**_

"—AKH! Jauhkan tanganmu dari hidungku Sehun!"

"tidak ak—AGHH! Jangan mentang-mentang aku tidak memakai celana dalam, kamu bebas mau memperkosaku ya!"

 _ **TING TOONG!**_

"seperti ada suara bel?" gumam Chanyeol. "Oi oi! Berhenti sebentar!" Ia melerai kedua bocah hitam-putih yang masih bergulat dilantai. "Rumah kita kedatangan tamu!"

"Aku tidak yakin itu tamu." gumam Sehun. "Aku malah ngeri kalau yang datang adalah ahjumma rumah sebelah, soalnya kemarin aku memecahkan jendela rumahnya."

"..dan aku merusak tanaman hiasnya." sahut Jongin pelan.

"KALIAN PUNYA DENDAM APA DENGAN BIBI JANG?!" Chanyeol berteriak histeris seraya menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Tingkahnya sudah seperti Ibu-ibu yang frustasi saat anaknya ternyata menghamili anak orang. "Jika yang datang memang Bibi Jang, aku tidak mau menolong. Kalian tanggung jawab sendiri!"

 _ **TING TONG TING TONG!**_

"AARGH SEBENTAR-SEBENTAR! CEREWET SEKALI SIH!" Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu utama dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Psst..Chanyeol hyung sepertinya sedang pra menstruasi syndrome." bisik Jongin diangguki cepat oleh Sehun. "Jangan-jangan dia itu..uke?"

"Kalian mau berjongkok disana seraya berbisik-bisik berdua atau kujadikan menu makan malam nanti?"

 _ **WUUUSSH!**_

Sehun dan Jongin sudah berdiri tegak dibelakang Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar mereka berdua.

 _See._.mereka idiot.

…

"Sepertinya bukan bibi Jang."

Sehun dan Jongin menghela nafas lega bersamaan, nyawa mereka selamat. _FYI_ saja, jika bibi Jang marah maka pohon beringin saja bisa diterbalikan olehnya.

Chanyeol segera memutar handle pintu rumah mereka.

Hening..

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, "tidak ada siapa-siapa.." Sehun dan Jongin ikut melongokan kepala mereka ke arah luar, dan memang benar tidak ada siapa-siapa—tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang yang baru saja mengetuk pintu mereka. Kecuali pintu gerbang mereka yang terbuka lebar-lebar.

"hanya orang iseng." bisik Chanyeol. Ia menutup kembali pintu kayu itu dan belum ada lima detik, pintu itu kembali berbunyi. Kali ini bukan suara bel, melainkan ketukan.

"Dafuq."

"Oi jangan iseng!" Chanyeol melirik kesana-kesini yang masih sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda makhluk hidup satupun. Jongin mengusap-ngusap kulitnya yang meremang, ini masih siang..tidak mungkin ada hantu 'kan?

"Oi! Aku dicini!"

Seolah memiliki ikatan batin, ketiga pasang mata itu menunduk kearah bawah dimana suara misterius itu berasal. Ada sesosok makhluk kerdil disana yang berdiri seraya melipat kedua tangannya didada. Makhluk itu memasang wajah kesal yang kentara, "Ahjucci!"

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Ked—"UWAAAAAA TUYUL!"

 _ **BRAKK!**_

Pintu itu kembali tertutup.

"HUWEEEEE" anak kecil itu menangis kencang karna terkejut mendengar suara debaman pintu yang keras.

"makhluk apa itu tadi?" Sehun mengusap-ngusap dadanya yang berdetak keras. "Hey, dia menangis!" tukas Jongin, "Bagaimana ini hyung?"

"O-oke, kita buka lagi pintunya.."

Chanyeol membuka lagi pintunya perlahan-lahan dan langsung mendapatkan seorang anak kecil yang menangis keras. Chanyeol panik, "Ya! Berhenti menangis!"

Dan anak itu semakin kencang menangis.

"Suaramu membuatnya takut, bodoh!" Jongin berjongkok menyamakan dirinya dengan tinggi anak lelaki yang entah darimana asalnya itu. "Hey makhluk kecil menjijikan! Jangan menangis, kau membuatku pusing."

Sehun memukul kepala Jongin keras-keras, "kata-katamu terlalu kasar idiot!" Ia beralih pada anak kecil itu dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan, "berhenti menangis oke? Atau aku akan melemparmu kejalan sana.."

 _Well,_

Intinya mereka sama saja.

"Anak siapa sih ini?" gerutu Chanyeol. "Siapa namamu?"

Anak kecil itu mengusap aliran ingus yang hampir meleleh ke bibirnya membuat Sehun meringis jijik. "Yici."

"Ha?"

"Yi-ci."

"namamu Yici?" ulang Chanyeol. Anak itu menggeleng dan menggerakan jarinya didada Chanyeol—membuat gerakan menulis nama-nya sendiri. "Yi-ci.."

"Ah, Yizi maksudmu?" anak itu mengangguk lucu dan menghentikan tangisannya walau masih sesegukan kecil. "Dimana ibumu? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Ibumu membuangmu ya?" celetuk Jongin membuat pukulan keras mendarat dikepalanya lagi.

Anak itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya—secarik kertas, dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menerimanya dan mulai membacanya, diikuti Sehun dan Jongin yang mengerubung.

 _Annyeong haseyo.._

 _Siapapun yang menerima surat ini dari seorang anak kecil, aku mohon tolong jaga dan rawat anak yang bernama Park Yizi ini nde? Mungkin memang terkesan gila karna aku menitipkan anakku pada orang yang bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya tetapi ini adalah masalah terdesak. Kumohon bantu aku.._

 _Aku akan mengambil anakku kembali saat masalahku benar-benar sudah selesai. Sebelumnya aku sangat berterimakasih jika kalian mau merawat Yizi, dia anak yang baik dan penurut walau agak nakal. Umurnya beranjak tiga tahun, pada bulan Juni nanti._

 _Aku akan membalas jasa kalian jika kalian bersedia membantuku :) aku sangat menyayangi Yizi, dia anak tunggalku dan bagian hidupku. Maka dari itu aku berharap kalian bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Gamsahamnida._

.

Ketiga pemuda itu menganga tak percaya dan kembali membaca surat itu, lalu menatap anak kecil dihadapan mereka yang kini memandang mereka dengan pandangan polos khas seorang anak kecil.

Menatap surat lagi.

Lalu menatap Yizi.

Lalu..

"...oh." –itu suara Jongin.

"..."

"..."

"APAAAAAAA?!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"namanya adalah Park Yizi! Dia pasti anakmu hyung. Marga kalian sama."

"Astaga, Chanyeol hyung..ternyata selama ini diam-diam kamu udah ngehamilin anak orang sampai membuahkan manusia baru? Aku tidak menyangka.."

"Dia bukan anakku!" Chanyeol mengerang frustasi dan menjambak rambut hitamnya. Chanyeol memandang anak kecil yang kini sedang tertawa-tawa didepan tv seraya mengulum PSP milik Jongin. Pemuda bertelinga lebar itu mendesah lelah. "Dia mungkin anakmu Jongin! Kau adalah playboy cap teri dikampus, siapa tahu saja kau sudah menghamili anak orang."

"Tak sobek mulutmu tahu rasa! Walau begini-gini aku masih perjaka ting-ting."

"Halah, aku tak percaya. Bukankah keperjakaanmu sudah kau renggut sendiri dengan tanganmu?" dengus Sehun sakartis. Omong-omong dia masih memakai selembar handuk dan belum memakai baju sama sekali daritadi.

"Itu lain lagi Hun. Semua lelaki normal juga sudah tidak perjaka oleh tangannya sendiri." gumam Jongin. "Nah, siapa tahu Yizi adalah anakmu Hun! Wajahnya saja mirip denganmu.."

Sehun memandang Yizi. Memang benar sih, wajah mereka hampir mirip. Dengan dagu runcing dan bibir tipis seperti Sehun membuat orang yang melihat sekilas pasti mengira Yizi adalah anak Sehun. Pemuda berwajah datar itu menggelengkan kepalanya kencang, seingatnya dia belum pernah menusukan _pedang_ nya ke wanita manapun.

Yang Sehun ingin hamili hanya Luhan.

"Yizi, siapa ibumu?" tanya Sehun seraya mengambil PSP yang sedang dikulum Yizi, sepertinya anak itu lapar.

"Palk chin Hye."

 _Park Shin Hye maksudnya._

" _Mwoya?!_ Kecil-kecil sudah pintar ngetroll." dengus Jongin, "lalu ayahmu Lee Min Ho atau Kim Jong Suk begitu?"

"Dimana ibumu?"

" _Molla_.."

"Ayahmu?"

Yizi menggeleng pelan, "Appa..pelgi.."

Sehun menggaruk rambutnya kasar. Lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol dan Jongin untuk menjauh—mengadakan rapat dadakan. Mereka bertiga mengerubung seraya berbisik-bisik.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita harus menjaganya begitu?" mulai Sehun.

"Aku menolak. Memangnya kita _baby sitter_.." gerutu Jongin. Ia memang tidak pernah bersahabat dengan yang namanya anak kecil. Mereka itu rusuh dan menyusahkan, hanya membuat kepala berdenyut-denyut pusing.

"Lalu bagaimana? Tidak mungkin aku membuangnya kejalan, aku tidak sekejam itu." Chanyeol terlihat frustasi sekali. Ditambah penampilannya yang hanya memakai boxer kumal bergambar rilakkuma dan kaus tipis kebesaran. _Great,_ Chanyeol memang frustasi.

"AH!" seru Sehun tiba-tiba, Ia menatap kedua temannya dengan mata berbinar. "Bagaimana kalau kita titip saja anak ini pada seseorang!"

"Siapa?"

"Yura noona?"

Chanyeol memasang ekspresi datarnya, "Yura itu tidak berbakat menjadi Ibu! Bisa-bisa Yizi direbus olehnya. Yura 'kan sinting." Chanyeol berkata seperti itu karna dia tahu bagaimana sifat noona-nya itu, mereka tidak pernah bersahabat. Chanyeol bilang, Yura itu memperlakukannya seperti seorang Cinderella atau kurang lebih seperti bawang putih.

"Suho hyung?"

Kali ini Jongin yang berekspresi datar saat Sehun menyebut nama hyung-nya. "Hei albino, kau fikir si pendek psikopat itu mau mengurus Yizi? Aku saja yang adiknya selalu disiksa. Lagipula Suho hyung kan orang sibuk."

"kan ada Yixing hyung.."

"kau mengandalkan pacar Suho hyung?" Jongin membelalakan matanya tak percaya, "Dia saja sering lupa namanya sendiri! Bagaimana bisa mengurus seorang anak kecil. Bisa-bisa dia meninggalkan Yizi dijalanan karna sifat pelupanya yang kambuh."

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Jadi...kita harus mengurus Yizi?"

Mereka bertiga terduduk lemas. Mengurus ya? Diri mereka sendiri saja tidak terurus terbukti dari Sehun yang masih memakai selilit handuk, Jongin yang memakai piyama Krong dan Chanyeol dengan tampilan orang frustasinya. Bagaimana bisa tiga pemuda seperti mereka mengurus seorang anak kecil? Mengurus rumah dan tugas kuliah saja tidak becus.

Benar-benar hari yang buruk.

Ya, doa-kan saja agar Yizi bisa selamat sampai Ibunya menjemput kembali.

 **...**

 **-oOo-**

 **..**

"Ahjucci! Yici lapal.."

"Kamu fikir aku tidak lapar?" Chanyeol melirik anak kecil itu yang memasang wajah memelas seraya mengusap perutnya. Yizi mengabaikan Chanyeol dan terus menarik-narik ujung kaus Chanyeol. "Ahjucci!"

"Jangan panggil aku ahjussi, aku masih muda dan tampan. Lagipula aku belum pernah menikah dengan adik ibumu. Panggil aku hyung saja oke?"

"Ahjucci!"

"terserah." Chanyeol menggendong Yizi dan membawanya kedapur. Menunjukannya pada lemari es yang kosong—tidak ada makanan sama sekali, hanya ada dua botol air mineral. "Lihat, tidak ada makanan."

"Beri saja dia nasi goreng buatanmu." sahut Jongin santai.

"Aku belum mau dipenjara karna sudah membunuh anak kecil, Jong." tukas Chanyeol. Yizi mulai menangis dan mengucapkan kata 'Lapar' membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin menghembuskan nafas panjang. Seharusnya mereka sudah pergi kekampus sejak jam dua siang tadi, tetapi karna Yizi terus saja membuat kekacauan membuat mereka harus membolos hari ini.

Jongin dan Sehun bahkan hampir menangis karna hari ini tidak bisa melihat si pujaan hati mereka.

"kalian punya uang?"

Sehun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang yang lecek. "Hanya ada limapuluh ribu." Lagi-lagi Sehun rasanya ingin menangis, "Ini uang terakhirku. Ayahku belum mengirim uang lagi.."

"duapuluh ribu?!" Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang menyodorkan selembar uang padanya. Jongin hanya mengangguk polos, "Suho hyung belum memberikan aku uang."

"Aku hanya punya seratus ribu. Dengan uang segini kita tidak akan cukup untuk membeli makanan dan kebutuhan Yizi."

Nasib pelajar dengan kantong pas-pasan.

Maklumi saja.

"Apa ibumu tidak menitipkan uang padamu?" Jongin memandang Yizi yang masih menangis sesegukan. Mereka tidak bisa mendiamkannya, harus bagaimana? Jika anak kecil lapar maka harus diberi makan, tetapi sekarang tidak ada makanan satu pun—hanya ada nasi goreng beracun buatan Chanyeol—dan mereka tidak punya uang cukup untuk membeli makanan.

Beginilah menyusahkannya saat ada anak kecil.

"Apa kita harus mencuri agar bisa mendapatkan uang?" gerutu Sehun sebal. "atau menipu seseorang agar bisa mendapatkan uang secepatnya.."

 _ **WUUSSH~**_

"Sehun..." mata Chanyeol berbinar-binar dengan senyuman lebarnya seperti biasa—namun kali ini ada makna mencurigakan disana, bahkan ada background bunga sakura berjatuhan mengelilingi Chanyeol. Geli.

Sehun terdiam pucat.

"..J-jangan bilang.."

Jongin ikut tersenyum lebar dan menepuk bahu Sehun keras-keras—itu sangat menyakitkan, kau tahu.

"ALBINO, YOU'RE GENIUS MAN! I LAAAFYU!"

Ah, sial.

Mereka mulai lagi.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Kita akan melakukan hal menyenangkan Yizi, selamat bergabung pada kami ahaha."

Yizi hanya mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya tidak mengerti dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Anak kecil itu memandang Chanyeol dengan bingung karna penampilannya si 'ahjussi' itu yang sangat berbeda dengan tadi pagi. Chanyeol memakai kemeja putih dilapisi jas formal berwarna hitam dengan celana hitam dan juga kacamata hitam pekat menutupi matanya—dia terlihat seperti seorang bodyguard, ditambah sepatu pantofel hitam dan rambutnya yang ditata seklimis mungkin.

Mencurigakan.

"Ugh.."

Chanyeol memandangi seorang pemuda kecil yang lewat dihadapannya dengan dua tumpuk kardus berada ditangannya dan menutupi wajahnya. Kakinya tampak bergetar dan jalannya yang terkesan sangat pelan. Dia kesulitan membawa kardus-kardus itu.

Chanyeol beralih ke sekitarnya—dia sedang berada didepan rumahnya—ada beberapa orang yang sedang membawa barang-barang kedalam rumah yang terletak tepat disamping rumahnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol akan mendapatkan tetangga baru.

"Ta-taehyung! Bantu aku!"

"Berusahalah sendiri hyung."

"YAAA! AWAS KAU CACING KECIL SIALAN!"

Chanyeol dan Yizi terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan si pemuda kecil yang kesulitan itu. Pemuda lainnya yang dimintai bantuan hanya tertawa keras dan berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dan selanjutnya yang Chanyeol lihat adalah si pemuda kecil yang terjatuh dengan kardus-kardus ditangannya yang berceceran disekitarnya.

"Ahahaha" bukannya membantu Chanyeol lebih memilih tertawa, dan kali ini Yizi ikut tertawa. Mereka berdua terlihat kompak sekarang.

Sama-sama senang diatas penderitaan orang lain.

"HEH! Apa tawa-tawa?!" pemuda kecil itu mendengus melihat Chanyeol dan Yizi yang menertawakan penderitaannya.

Chanyeol refleks menghentikan tawanya dan menatap pemuda kecil yang masih memandangnya dengan sebal itu.

' _wajahnya—kayak ada manis-manisnya gitu..'_

' _kok unyu sih?'_

' _...wah cantik ya diliat dari sedekat ini.'_

' _HANJIR DIA MENGGEMASKAN SEKALI! AKU JADI P—'_

"Ih, kok wajahmu kayak pedofil?"

Chanyeol bisa mendengar backsound 'Jleb' dihatinya.

Chanyeol tidak berkedip dan menutup mulut Yizi yang masih tertawa senang, "diam Yizi, adegan lucunya sudah berakhir." Ucapnya dengan suara mengambang, masih tidak mau berkedip melihat pemuda kecil yang kini berusaha bangun dan mengambil kardus-kardusnya.

"unh?" Yizi memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan memegang tangan Chanyeol yang masih dibibirnya.

"BAEKKIE! CEPATLAH!"

"IYAAA UMMA!"

Pemuda kecil itu berjalan dengan wajah bersungut-sungut, Ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Chanyeol sebagai salam perpisahan. "Fak yu!"

Chanyeol menahan senyumnya, "Ah dia manis sekali.." Chanyeol tidak sadar jika saat ini jari-jarinya sedang digigit kecil oleh Yizi. "Jadi..namanya Baekkie? Kok seperti nama anak anjing begitu ya?"

 _ **Krauk!**_

"AAAAA TANGANKU!" Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya panik. Dia memandang Yizi yang saat ini tersenyum polos sehabis menggigit kencang tangannya. Itu sangat menyakitkan—anak itu memang sangat lapar sepertinya. "kau fikir tanganku makanan ha?" "kanibal!"

"Oi! Ayo masuk!"

Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati Sehun dikursi kemudi mobil sport berwarna hitam. Tampilannya tidak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol, sama-sama memakai pakaian formal dan kacamata hitam. Oh, jika Chanyeol seorang uke atau seorang gadis bisa dipastikan saat ini Ia berteriak dan berjingkrak-jingkrak _fangirling_ melihat tampilan Sehun;

" _Kyaaaaa! Sehun oppa tampan sekali *O*"_

"Ewh, albino. Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti paman-paman mesum." –itulah reaksi Chanyeol. Antara kurang ajar dan polos.

Sehun mendengus sebal, dan Jongin disebelahnya terkikik puas.

"Siapa incaran kita?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah duduk dijok belakang bersama Yizi. Mereka bertiga masih mengabaikan Yizi, belum terlalu akrab—lagipula ketiganya memang tidak menyukai anak kecil.

Jongin tersenyum misterius.

"sepupunya Oh Sehun, Lee Donghae.."

 **...**

 **-oOo-**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tbc.**

 **a/n :**

 **Hai? ._.**

 **Gue ngebet mau publish ini nih :'D FF yang lain nanti aja abis lebaran wkwk. Soal rated, ini gaada NC kok—MASIH RAMADHAN CUY. Gue milih rated-m karna ini banyak kata-kata dewasa, jadi yagitu.**

 **Tbh, gue lebih free nulis fict yg begini. Ringan dan simple wakaka XD jangan terlalu banyak ngarep humor deh ya. Gue orangnya ga pinter ngelucu—bukan pelawak soalnya. Jadi maap kalo garing, maap banget :''')**

 **Yaudah, mau lanjut? Review aja ya;)**

 **-Anggara**


	2. Chapter 2

_Anggara's Present :_

 **Three Idiots**

 **..**

 **Hu** m **or. Ro** man **ce. Fri** endsh **ipp.** **F** ail **ed flu** ff **y.**

 **Kim J** ongin **. Oh S** ehun. **Park C** hanyeol.

 **..**

 **KaiSoo! HunHan! ChanBaek!  
**..

 **Rate :** M—for dirty joke. **Nothing** **sex scene!** **(tobat dulu yanq)**

..

Absurd (seperti biasa, mungkin ini duakalilipat lebih absurd XD) non EYD— **banyak bahasa gawl** berterbaran. YAOI atau **humu atau BoysLove** atau BoyxBoy atau—oke kalem. **Abaikan genre!** **OOC!** **Typo(s)**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

…

…

 **Chapter** **2** **:** **Hari yang melelahkan.**

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Aku merasa berdosa karna harus membohongi sepupu sendiri."

"Cih, sok alim." Jongin menatap malas kearah Sehun yang berjalan semangat menuju ruangan pribadi milik sepupunya. Dia tidak terlihat seperti apa yang Ia ucapkan tadi. Lihat saja senyum setan Sehun, banyak makna-makna tersembunyi dari senyuman najis itu.

.

Dia bahkan tidak terlihat merasa berdosa sama sekali

.

Mereka bertiga langsung masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan. Ruangan pribadi yang mewah milik seorang presdir muda bernama Lee Donghae. Soal Yizi, anak itu untunglah tertidur, jadi Chanyeol meninggalkannya didalam mobil. Mereka tidak perlu repot-repot harus menyembunyikan Yizi didalam toilet untuk menyelesaikan misi ini.

" _Hoh?_ " seseorang didalam ruangan sana terkejut melihat kedatangan tiga pemuda dengan dandanan aneh itu. baru saja Ia ingin memanggil para staff keamanan karna mengira mereka bertiga adalah teroris atau perampok yang akan mengambil brangkasnya, tetapi Donghae segera sadar kalau salah satu diantara orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam itu adalah sepupunya.

"Hai, hyung?"

"Oh Sehun?" Donghae mengernyitkan dahi.

Sehun segera mendudukan bokongnya dikursi depan Donghae dan meletakan kakinya diatas meja dengan kurang ajar sehingga ujung sepatunya hampir menyentuh hidung Donghae. Sementara Chanyeol dan Jongin tetap berdiri dikedua sisinya. Seperti seorang bodyguard yang menjaga tuan puteri.

"Aku ingin meminta uang."

Donghae menganga tak percaya. Sehun datang tiba-tiba dengan dua teman anehnya, duduk dan meletakan kaki diatas meja tanpa izin dengan wajah songong minta ditaboknya dan sekarang anak itu bilang ingin meminta uang?

Donghae rasanya ingin mengasah golok diatas hidung Sehun.

"memangnya aku bapakmu?!"

"Bukan, siapa juga yang mau jadi anak siluman ikan sepertimu." Donghae sudah siap-siap mengangat bangku dan melemparnya kewajah Sehun. Tetapi dihalangi oleh Jongin dan Chanyeol. Keduanya menodongkan sebuah handgun kehidung Donghae.

Donghae meneguk ludahnya melihat dua pistol mengacung kewajahnya, "O-oke kalem guys." Dia menurunkan pistol itu pelan-pelan dan tersenyum kaku. Dia tidak mau mati disaat dirinya masih lajang seperti ini. "Apa maumu sebenarnya Sehun?"

"makanya jangan macam-macam denganku. Kedua temanku ini sebenarnya adalah..." Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Donghae dan berbisik—agar terlihat misterius dan dramatis, "Mafia dari jepang, mereka Yakuza yang sangat kejam."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Mm-hm, mereka sudah membunuh 99 orang dan sekarang ini sedang mencari yang ke-100."

Donghae merinding horror. Tidak menyangka kalau sepupunya terlibat dengan forum mafia seperti ini. "Lalu, kau mau apa sekarang?"

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi empuk itu dan tersenyum manis pada Donghae. "Aku hanya ingin menawarkan barangku padamu."

Mata Donghae langsung tertuju pada selangkangan Sehun.

 _barang_ ya?

.

Hening beberapa detik.

.

kemudian Donghae terbahak. "Hahahaha astaga Sehun. Heh bocah! Jadi kau jauh-jauh kemari hanya ingin menawarkan barangmu padaku? Maaf saja Sehun, aku tidak tertarik dengan barangmu."

"Tapi kau bisa lihat dulu! Ini barang bagus!"

"Aku tidak doyan punyamu."

"Kau bahkan belum melihatnya!"

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya malas dan membisikan sesuatu ketelinga Sehun, "Hei albino idiot, lihat arah tatapan sepupu siluman ikanmu itu!" Sehun menuruti kata Chanyeol dan arah pandangan Donghae adalah sesuatu diantara selangkangannya. Sehun menganga dengan wajah memerah matang. Oh dia mengerti sekarang!

"Ikan sialan! Maksudku bukan ini! Otakmu itu—astaga, film biru semua! _yadong!_ "Sehun menodongkan telapak tangannya pada Jongin, "Mana barangnya?"

Jongin memberikan sebuah bungkusan berwarna hitam mencurigakan ketangan Sehun.

"Maksudku barang yang ini, bukan barangku! Makanya setiap malam jangan menonton _ikkeh-ikkeh_ _kimochi_ terus!" sindir Sehun dengan pedas. Dan Donghae merasa tertohok karna Sehun mengetahui kebiasaan malamnya. "Apa itu?"

Sehun meletakan bungkusan hitam itu diatas meja kerja Donghae. "Heroin, 10gram. 20 juta, deal?"

Donghae melotot, "Apa-apaan ini? Kau mau memerasku?"

Jongin menodongkan handgun-nya lagi kehidung Donghae (entah kenapa harus dihidung, mungkin Jongin iri karna Donghae lebih mancung darinya) "Itu sudah murah kau tahu?" desisnya.

"Aku kemarin membelinya 10 gram hanya lima juta!"

"Ini masih hangat. Baru diproduksi dari Jepang, dan efeknya lebih bagus daripada heroin milikmu. Ini yang jual hanya mafia kelas atas tahu. Kau bisa kenyang seminggu hanya dengan mengonsumsi ini" ujar Sehun ala salesman. "jangan-jangan kau terbiasa mengonsumsi amphetamin bukan heroin? Hah, miskin sekali."

Donghae gondok. "Aku tidak mau!"

Dua pistol menempel dihidungnya. Membuat Donghae merinding.

"Beli atau mati?"

"Ba-baiklah aku beli.."

Dan ketiga pemuda itu tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi, aku akan melihatnya dulu." ujar Donghae. Lelaki bermata sipit itu hendak mengambil bungkus yang-katanya-adalah-heroin-mafia-kelas-atas itu diatas mejanya, tetapi Sehun segera menampar tangannya. "APALAGI SIH?!"

"Jangan disentuh dulu sebelum kau memberi uangnya."

Donghae meletakan uang tunai senilai duapuluh juta ditangan Sehun. "Puas?" Sehun menghitungnya dan tersenyum manis, "puas sekali."

"APALAGI YATUHAN?!" jerit Donghae frustasi karna lagi-lagi tangannya ditampar saat ingin menyentuh bungkusan hitam itu. dan kali ini yang menamparnya adalah teman Sehun yang berkulit gelap, berwajah sangar, membuat Donghae ciut.

"Tunggu kami pergi dulu, baru boleh sentuh. Atau.." Jongin mematik handgunnya. "Peluru ini menancab dilubang hidungmu."

"O-o-oke.."

"Senang bisa berbisnis denganmu," ketiga pemuda itu menyalami Donghae dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan si presdir. Jongin dan Chanyeol terus mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Donghae agar Ia benar-benar membukanya saat mereka sudah pergi dan tentu saja Donghae menurut. Daripada harus mati, benarkan?

 **...**

 **...**

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA"

"AHAHAHAHAHA"

"WUAHUAHUAHUAHA—"

"...Chanyeol, tawamu menyeramkan."

Chanyeol langsung diam, "sialan kau Jongin."

"Tapi ide kalian memang brilliant! Kita langsung mendapat uang banyak, haha." Sehun mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya dengan lembaran uang banyak itu. rasanya lebih sejuk berkipas dengan uang. "Omong-omong, apa benar itu heroin asli?"

Jongin dan Chanyeol tertawa rendah bersamaan seperti karakter-karakter jahat di animasi. "Bukan, mana punya kita barang seperti itu." Chanyeol mengangguk, "Yap, itu adalah bubuk bedak bayi rasa strawberry yang kita curi dari keponakan Jongin."

"Heueheueheheuheu."

Oh elit sekali.

Seharusnya Sehun tahu itu.

Sehun memutar bolamatanya malas melihat kedua teman idiotnya kembali tertawa mengerikan seperti itu. "Donghae pasti sedang mengamuk sekarang AHAHAHAHA"

"..Sehun sudah cukup tertawanya, kamu ketinggalan."

"Iya, iya. Lalu sekarang kita kemana dan apakan uang sebanyak ini?" tanya Sehun.

"HELL YEAH! LET'S GO TO KLUB! MABOK _CUY_!"

"fikiranmu hanya senang-senang saja. lihat dibelakang sini! Ada anak kecil yang harus kita rawat dan beri makan agar tidak busung lapar. Itu tujuan kita mendapatkan uang ini." ujar Chanyeol setelah memukul kepala Jongin.

"Ah benar juga ya, aku sampai lupa. Sehun! Ayo kita ke Myeong-dong!"

"WOHOO! BELANJA!"

"SNACK~ COME TO PAPA BABY~"

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Mereka berisik dan Yizi yang sedang tertidur menangis.

Idiot.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Mereka jadi pusat perhatian di _Mall_.

Yaiyalah.

Siapa gitu yang gak mau merhatiin tiga lelaki berparas bagaikan di _cover_ majalah _playboy_ berjalan beriringan masuk kedalam _Mall_ dengan kece-nya—istilah gaulnya sih _, cogan_. Para gadis hampir menjerit dan berlari kearah mereka untuk sekedar meminta tanda-tangan atau selca bersama, tetapi menyadari salah satu diantara mereka menggendong seorang batita membuat para gadis mendesah kecewa dengan harapan yang pupus.

" _Yaaah sudah punya anak sist."_

" _Ih duda kayaknya sist, deketin yuk."_

" _Jadi kamu sukanya duda? Cukup tahu Krys, cukup tahu."_

..

..

"Jadi, kita kemana dulu?" tanya Jongin. Ia sudah menanggalkan jas formalnya dan sekarang hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja hitam dengan dasi yang masih menggantung. Percayalah, Jongin sangat gerah memakai pakaian seperti ini.

"Agar cepat, aku dan Yizi ke bagian baju-baju. Dia tidak memiliki baju ganti, aku tidak mau disangka jadi orangtua yang buruk kar—"

" _Eksus meh_? Orangtua?"

"... _shit_ , jadi benar kau adalah ayah kandung Yizi?"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sesaat, menahan diri agar tidak menendang bokong Sehun dan Jongin yang lagi-lagi berbicara asal _jeblak_. "Dengar ya, kita sekarang merawat anak ini. Otomatis sekarang..kita—oke ini agak tidak enak, adalah **Daddy** -nya. Ya, anggap saja gitu. Daripada _baby_ _sitter_ 'kan?"

"...oke."

Sehun meraih dagu Yizi dan menatap anak kecil yang sedaritadi menatap kesana-kemari dengan _excited_ itu. "Yizi-ya, aku cuma mau bilang padamu. Kau sangat beruntung punya tiga Daddy seperti kami." Ucapnya dengan raut serius.

 _Beruntung atau sial?_

"Un?" Yizi mengerjab tidak mengerti.

"Anggap saja dia anak kita oke? Kalau tidak mau disangka kita penculik anak kecil." tukas Chanyeol agak tidak rela. Dia masih muda—dan sialnya belum punya pacar— dan sekarang harus pura-pura sudah memiliki anak. Apa kata orangtuanya nanti?

"Kau dan Sehun pergi ke bagian supermarket, beli keperluan Yizi seperti _pampers_ , susu formula dan makanan. Nanti kita bertemu dibagian sayuran."

Sehun dan Jongin membuat gesture hormat. "Ay, ay captain!"

"Nah, ayo Yizi kita shopping~ kau tahu, aku punya selera fashion yang bagus. Aku ingin kau bergaya ala hiphop sepertiku, itu keren kan ahaha."

"Ip-op?"

"Hiphop, sayang."

Sehun mengedip dua kali dan melihat punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh bersama Yizi dalam gendongannya. Chanyeol terlihat menepuk-nepuk kepala Yizi dan Yizi entah berceloteh dalam bahasa apa.

" _Seriously,_ aku yakin Yizi adalah anaknya."

"dia pantas ya menjadi duda-duda." —ini Jongin yang berbicara.

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

"Hun yang mana? Aku tidak tahu."

Jongin mengacak rambutnya seraya melihat kearah dua tangannya. Di kanan ada susu formula berkardus warna merah dan ditangan kiri ada susu formula kaleng berwarna kuning. Jongin benar-benar frustasi, dia tidak tahu apapun tentang anak kecil dan segala yang menyangkut dengannya.

"Masukan saja semua, aku juga tidak tahu." ujar Sehun. Tangannya memasukan asal beberapa pack popok kedalam trolly.

Jongin menurut, Ia memasukan semua susu ditangannya kedalam trolly. Omong-omong, Jongin memilih susu yang berhadiah mainan atau tempat minum anak kecil—Jongin suka barang gratisan!

"Lalu, apalagi?"

"Mungkin sudah cukup." Sehun menatapi trolly yang sudah penuh dengan belanjaan mereka. Entah itu benar atau tidak, Sehun tidak perduli. Yang terpenting dia sudah membelikannya untuk Yizi.

"A- _akh_.."

Terdengar suara erangan lirih dibelakang mereka.

Seperti orang kesakitan.

Sehun dan Jongin tidak perduli, lanjut berjalan menuju kasir tetapi Sehun berhenti tiba-tiba. "Kenapa?" tanya Jongin. Sehun masih terdiam, "Entah kenapa aku merasa hatiku menyuruhku agar menoleh kebelakang."

Jongin memutar bolamatanya jengah, "Cih, dramatis sekali—YA! Sehun! Hei albino!"

Sehun mengabaikan panggilan Jongin dan berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiri seseorang yang terduduk dengan beberapa makanan ringan berceceran disekitarnya. Dia sepertinya habis terjatuh.

Seperti seorang pahlawan yang melihat korbannya meminta tolong. Sehun segera mengambil ceceran makanan ringan dilantai dan menaruhnya dikeranjang belanjaan milik seseorang itu lalu membantu seseorang itu untuk berdiri—padahal Sehun tidak kenal, tetapi insting malaikatnya menyuruhnya agar membantu orang berambut blonde manis ini.

.

Eh?

 _Blonde manis?_

.

"Terimakasih.."

"Ya, sama-sama. Kamu tidak apa— _hollyshiet!_ " Sehun mundur beberapa langkah begitu maniknya melihat seseorang didepannya. Sehun mengucek beberapa kali matanya berusaha memastikan kalau Ia tidak sedang tertidur sambil berdiri dan bermimpi aneh.

Tetapi nyatanya, seseorang didepannya nyata—Sehun menampar pipinya barusan, dan Ia merasakan nyeri—

Insting hatinya memang benar.

Bagus, Sehun merasa Ia memang ditakdirkan menjadi jodoh seseorang manis ini.

"Ke-kenapa?" seseorang itu memandang Sehun takut-takut. Tingkah Sehun yang aneh membuatnya agak ngeri.

Sehun langsung mendekat secepat kilat hingga posisinya dan orang itu benar-benar 'dekat' "Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit? Bagian mana? Mau kuantar kerumah sakit? Ayo kita berangkat sekarang ya!"

"Errrr...aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi kau terluka! Ayo kuantar ke rumah sakit."

"Aku tidak terluka. Omong-omong tanganmu terlalu erat memegang tanganku.. bisa lepas?"

"tidak bisa! kau terluka!"

"Tidak."

"Kau lecet sedikit, ayo kita kerumahku! Aku obati disana. mau ya? mau dong? plis ya? pl—"

"AKU TIDAK APA-APA!"

Sehun langsung diam seribu bahasa. Seseorang didepannya yang diketahui adalah Luhan—si objek yang selalu hadir dimimpi basahnya (coret)— memandang Sehun kesal. Uh, Sehun memuja pandangan Luhan, dia manis sekali. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan memandangnya dan mereka sedekat ini. Sehun rasanya ingin terjun dari atas pelangi ke laut penuh permen-permen kapas.

 _Segitunya._

"..M-maaf membentakmu, kau aneh sih."

Sehun menggeleng cepat seraya menampilkan senyum gantengnya. "Aku hanya khawatir padamu, maafkan aku."

Gentle sekali— _uhuk_.

Sehun berdiri dan hendak berbalik pergi dengan background matahari terbenam dilautan sore. Tetapi suara indah nan lembut Luhan membuatnya berhenti dan membentuk senyuman najis dibibirnya.

"H-hei, tunggu dulu!"

 _Hominahominahomina._

Kecengan memanggilnya!

Dengan gaya sok-cool-nya Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Luhan pura-pura bingung, "Ada apa ya?"

"Aku..seperti pernah melihatmu dikampus?" gumam Luhan. "Siapa namamu?"

Sehun menyisir rambut hitamnya kebelakang dengan kalem padahal didalam hati Ia sudah berteriak heboh; _'KYAAAAAAA LUHAN MENANYAKAN NAMAKU! KYAAAA!'_

...Ih.

Geli.

Nggak bercanda, Sehun masih seme yang cool _kok_.

"Aku Oh Sehun, kau bisa memanggilku Sehun, Sehunnie, Hunnie, Hunhun—panggil 'sayang' juga boleh." Sehun tersenyum nista dan meraih tangan Luhan. Alih-alih menjabat tangannya padahal ingin meng _grepe-grepe_ nya.

Demi kulit kerang ajaib! Tangannya lembut sekali—Luhan sepertinya rajin memakai _lotion_.

Inikah rasanya menyentuh pujaan hati?

Rasanya itu seperti—

"Aku Luhan, terimakasih sudah menolongku _**Sehunna**_."

.

Selamat tinggal dunia.

Detik ini, hidup Sehun sudah kelar.

.

"Aku duluan ya, pengawalku sudah menunggu diluar. sekali lagi terimakasih, semoga kita bertemu lagi ya Sehun? Hehe." Luhan melepas genggaman tangan Sehun ditangannya dengan susah-payah—sungguh, Sehun erat sekali menggenggamnya seperti ada _power glue_ yang menempel disana.

.

"Ya, semoga kita bertemu dipelaminan dua tahun lagi, _**cinta**_."

.

"Wajahmu menggelikan."

Itu bukan Luhan. Luhan sudah berjalan menjauh dari sana, dan yang baru saja berbicara adalah Jongin. Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu menghela nafas malas melihat Sehun yang masih berdiri mematung dengan satu tangan (yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menggenggam Luhan) dipipinya. Tampangnya benar-benar idiot—Jongin jadi kasihan melihatnya.

"Jongin..ini pertama kali aku berbicara dan menatapnya dengan dekat—bahkan menyentuhnya! Kau dengar itu? **ME-NYEN-TUH-NYA!** Aku menyentuh Luhan! Dan dan aku ... Asdfghjdlfkslaadhdkllsj.."

"Sehun, aku tidak bisa bahasa alien."

"Luhan itu asdgdhfkshssalakshdkaka—"

"sumpah, aku tidak mengerti."

.

 **BRUGH!**

.

"...astaga, dia malah pingsan."

Ya, Sehun pingsan saudara-saudara.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Jongin dan Sehun sudah berada didepan kasir sekarang, membayar dan membungkus semua belanjaan mereka. Sehun juga sudah kembali ke mode normalnya setelah Jongin menyumpalkan kaus kakinya dihidung Sehun—itu berhasil, ampuh sekali! Bahkan Jongin yang hampir pingsan karna Sehun malah mencekiknya dengan kencang setelah sadar.

Dan sekarang Jongin mengetuk-ngetukan sepatunya dilantai risih karna mbak-mbak kasir yang sedang membungkus belanjaannya itu menatap mereka berdua dengan intens. Jangan-jangan mbak-mbak itu seorang pedofil dan berniat ingin menculik dirinya dan Sehun?

Lalu mereka dijadikan simpanan?

..ih.

"Maaf mas-mas, kalau boleh tahu. Ini..buat siapa ya?" si mbak kasir menunjuk kearah belanjaan mereka yang semuanya adalah untuk anak kecil. Jongin dan Sehun saling berpandangan. Lalu kemudian Jongin memeluk lengan Sehun dengan mesra dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun.

"...untuk anak kami."

Sehun menganga, hendak protes mendengar ucapan Jongin. Namun, Jongin mencubit perutnya dengan keras dan membuat Sehun mau-tidak-mau mengikuti akting menggelikan ini. "Iya, anak pertama." Sehun nyengir kaku dan mengelus-ngelus kepala Jongin dengan lembut.

 _Ugh._

Mual.

Si mbak kasir tersenyum mencurigakan dan wajahnya agak memerah—mengingatkan Sehun akan suatu karakter wanita di anime yang suka menjodohkan antara lelaki dan lelaki. Sehun lupa apa namanya. Ojoshi—yoshi..errr jojoshi..shijosi—ah! _Fujoshi_. Ya seingat Sehun sih namanya _Fujoshi_.

"Oh, kalian...?"

"Pengantin baru! Ahaha, yakan sayang?" Sehun mengangguk cepat dan mengecup rambut Jongin sekilas. "kami baru menikah di Jepang setahun lalu."

 _Dammit_! Jongin harus bershampoo dengan kembang tujuh rupa setelah ini.

Si mbak kasir hampir meledak melihatnya. Ia kembali berkutat pada belanjaan kedua pasangan yang katanya pengantin baru itu. mbak-mbak kasir itu mengernyit heran melihat dua kaleng susu formula berbeda jenis.

"Maaf lagi mas, kalau boleh tahu. Anak kalian umurnya berapa tahun ya?"

Jongin dan Sehun berpandangan, saling mengirim pertanyaan lewat telepati. Berapa umur Yizi? Mereka tidak ingat. Akhirnya Sehun yang menjawab dengan ragu, "Dua..tahun."

"katanya pengantin baru, kok anaknya udah dua tahun?"

Sehun rasanya ingin membawa mbak-mbak kasir ini ke suku maya dan menjadikannya sebagai seserahan dewa matahari disana.

Dia itu kepo sekali. Urus saja urusannya sendiri! Jangan mengurusi hidup Sehun.

Sehun saja tidak mengurusi hidupnya sendiri.

"Biasalah anak zaman sekarang, tidak greget kalau tidak _jebol_ diluar nikah." Jongin yang menjawab karna Ia sudah ngeri melihat tubuh Sehun yang mengeluarkan asap hitam imajiner dan kobaran api. "Mbak ini gak gaul amat sih."

Sebenarnya dia tidak cocok dengan peran uke. Sumpah—wajahnya sangar dengan tubuh berotot seperti itu. mana ada bottom sekekar Kim Jongin?

"Oh, hehehe. Maaf mas. Ini susunya salah, ini ukuran untuk anak lima tahun." Mbak kasir menyingkirkan satu kaleng susu yang berwarna kuning. "Nah yang ini baru untuk anak umur 1-2 tahun." Ia menunjuk kardus susu yang berwarna merah.

Jongin mengangguk-angguk, "Oh gitu, kukira sama saja. maklum lah ya, orangtua baru. Hehehe."

Mbak kasir tersenyum maklum dan kembali menghitung belanjaan mereka. Selanjutnya wajah sikasir itu memerah matang dan mengambil satu pack pembalut berwarna merah muda yang bertuliskan _'With extra wings'_ yang terselip diantara popok-popok bayi.

"Ng..i-ini untuk siapa ya, mas?"

Sehun menepuk dahinya frustasi.

 _Shit. shit. shiiiiit._

Sementara Jongin terdiam beberapa detik—berusaha mencerna semuanya—dan lalu berbisik kearah mbak kasir dengan senyuman malu-malunya.

"Buat saya mbak, lagi masa subur."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Lain kali aku tidak mau berbelanja denganmu." dengus Sehun sebal. Ia menahan hasratnya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun untuk mencekik Jongin. Temannya yang satu itu, dibilang idiot tetapi semua sandiwara mereka berhasil dan tidak dicurigai tetapi dibilang pintar juga meragukan.

"Heh! Kau fikir aku mau jadi istrimu?" tanya Jongin retoris seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun. "Amit-amit jabang bayi!"

"Memangnya kau punya rahim pakai 'amit-amit jabang bayi' segala?"

"Sesuka hatiku dong. Mau marah? Ayo gulat!"

Chanyeol menarik kerah belakang baju Jongin dan menjauhinya dari jangkauan Sehun. Hampir saja mereka adu pukul dan tendangan ditempat perbelanjaan ini. Mereka lagi-lagi menjadi pusat perhatian—kali ini karna perdebatan Jongin dan Sehun. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas mencoba sabar dan bersikap dewasa menghadapi dua bocah yang masih labil ini. Memang _sih_ dari kasir tadi Jongin dan Sehun saling beradu mulut karna insiden Jongin yang seenaknya mengaku-ngaku mereka adalah sepasang pengantin baru. Chanyeol memakluminya.

Jongin memang begitu orangnya.

Yizi tertawa senang dan menepuk kedua tangannya melihat Chanyeol memarahi Sehun dan Jongin. Entahlah sepertinya Yizi memang cocok menjadi bagian dari si tiga idiot itu.

"Aku marah." Jongin melipat kedua tangannya didada dan membalikan tubuhnya, tidak mau melihat kearah dua temannya dan Yizi. Oh, kekanakan sekali si Jongin ini. Marah saja pakai bilang-bilang.

Sehun dan Chanyeol mendengus tidak perduli dan beranjak meninggalkan Jongin dari sana, malas sekali membujuk Jongin yang dalam mode _ngambek_. FYI, mereka sedang ada dibagian sayuran saat ini. Biarlah Jongin nanti diculik oleh ibu-ibu yang sedang berbelanja disana.

"Jangan pegangi aku! Aku marah dengan kalian." tukas Jongin merasakan ujung bajunya dipegang oleh seseorang. "Kubilang lepaskan aku. Aku tidak mau melihat kalian berdua dan juga Yizi!"

"...Errr aku hanya ingin mengambil brokoli disampingmu."

.

Jongin berkedip dua kali.

Sejak kapan suara Chanyeol dan Sehun yang berat-berat mesum itu berganti dengan suara berat tetapi terdengar sangat lembut dan enak didengar?

.

"Apa kau boleh menyingkir sebentar?"

Jongin menoleh kesumber suara dengan slow motion. Angin pelan langsung berhembus—entah darimana asalnya—menerpa wajah Jongin dan seseorang didepannya. Jongin membuka mulutnya lalu menutup lagi, lalu membuka lagi dan menutup lagi—begitu seterusnya seperti seekor ikan yang terlempar kedarat.

Jongin sesak nafas.

Seseorang nomor satu yang ada diotak Jongin sekarang tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah minta diculik dan dikarungi.

Do Kyungsoo—mahasiswa jurusan sastra inggris yang sudah Jongin incar duabulan lalu.

.

Kau dengar itu?

 **Do Kyung Soo!**

.

Iya, yang sering jadi objek masturbasi Jongin— _eh_.

.

"..Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin hampir menaiki tempat brokoli disebelahnya dan melakukan selebrasi atas dirinya yang sudah ditanya dan ditatap oleh incarannya sendiri. Jongin mengatur nafasnya dan berdehem sedikit—jaga image sedikit lah, setidaknya Jongin tidak mau terlihat seperti seorang fans yang baru saja dikecup oleh idolnya.

"Aku _fine_ ," Jongin mengembangkan senyum tampannya. "oh, kau ingin mengambil brokoli 'kan? Biar ku ambilkan." Jongin meraup beberapa brokoli segar dan memberinya ke Kyungsoo yang masih terheran-heran. Seharusnya ia memberi bunga, bukan brokoli seperti ini. Elite sekali.

"Aku seperti pernah melihatmu." Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatapi Jongin dari atas ke bawah.

"Ah ya, aku Kim Jongin. Mahasiswa teknik sipil, satu kampus denganmu. Maklum lah ya, aku memang agak terkenal dikampus—oh atau mungkin sangat terkenal disana, jadi wajar saja jika kau per—"

"Oh! Kau yang kemarin dihukum mencabuti rumput lapangan kampus 'kan?"

.

 _Sialan._

Udah kece gini, diingatnya malah tukang cabut rumput lapangan kampus.

.

Itu rasanya kayak abis dibuang ke lautan wanita-wanita seksi tiga detik lalu ditendang ke kubangan penuh banci.

.

Jongin tertawa kaku dan masih menatapi Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip—pemandangan indah gini sayang dilewatkan. Jongin rela ditinggal oleh kedua temannya jika ada Kyungsoo yang menemani. _Duh_. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai bisa berduaan dan berbicara dengan Kyungsoo saat ini?

Oh iya.

Mimpi ingin dihabisi oleh tiga kakak Kyungsoo.

Abaikan itu. waktu menyenangkan seperti ini tidak baik jika harus disangkut pautkan dengan hal yang buruk.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Jongin melirik kesana-kemari. Siapa tahu tiba-tiba lehernya terputus karna dipenggal oleh kakak Kyungsoo yang datang tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil membuat Jongin bersorak dalam hati. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali kawan. Tidak ada kakak Kyungsoo, sedang di _Mall_ , berduaan—sipp, inilah saatnya seorang Kim-sexy-Jongin melakukan pendekatan dengan Kyungsoo. Sebelum anak unyu itu diambil oleh orang lain.

"Boleh kutemani?" Jongin buru-buru meralatnya, "Aku juga sedang sendirian dan bingung ingin membeli apa. Jadi kita bisa berbelanja berdua hehe. Mau 'kan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk, "boleh—err Jongin." Dia agak ragu menyebut nama Jongin, mungkin takut salah.

 _YAHAAA! IT'S THE BEST DAY EVER~ IT'S THE BEST DAY EVEEEEER~_

Jongin bernyanyi bersama Spongebob didalam hati. Mungkin ini yang dirasakan Sehun saat bertemu dengan Luhan tadi—tetapi Jongin lebih beruntung karna bisa berduaan dan berbelanja dengan Kyungsoo dihari yang cerah ini.

 _KYAKYAKYA~!_

"Jongin?"

"Ya, say—err maksudku, Kyungsoo?"

"Hi-hidungmu..berdarah."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Jongin, sumpah. Wajahmu membuatku mual." Chanyeol meringis melihat Jongin yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri seraya mengaduk-ngaduk susu untuk Yizi dengan pelan. Sepulang dari _mall_ tadi, anak itu tidak berhenti tersenyum dan kadang tertawa sendiri membuat Chanyeol berfikir mungkin inilah saatnya dia memasukan Jongin ke rumah sakit jiwa.

"Aku kencan dengan Kyungsoo.."

.

Ini kalimat yang sudah ke-56 kalinya yang Chanyeol dengar.

Asal kalian mau tahu saja.

.

"Apanya yang kencan? Kalian hanya tidak sengaja bertemu disana dan dengan segala bujuk rayumu dia mau berbelanja denganmu." Chanyeol memasang ekspresi datar yang hanya dibalas desisan sebal oleh Jongin.

"Itu namanya takdir. Aku memang ditakdirkan untuk Kyungsoo. Heuheueheu."

"Oh, aku benci tawa itu." Chanyeol melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sedang membuat masakan yang layak dimakan oleh mereka bertiga dan juga Yizi. Ia menggeser layar ponselnya untuk melihat lebih jelas resep dari sana—iya, Chanyeol mencontek resep masakan dari internet.

"OI IDIOT! PERHATIKAN SUSUMU!" teriak Chanyeol membahana.

Jongin hampir terjungkal kaget mendengar teriakan Chanyeol yang lebih mirip dengan auman singa. Ia buru-buru melirik kearah dadanya sendiri, dan memandang Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Hyung, aku tidak punya susu."

 _Sabar, Chanyeol. sabar. orang sabar disayang tetangga sebelah—eh._

" _Fak_ Jongin! Maksudku susu buatanmu. Memangnya kau mau Yizi mati hanya karna meminum susu yang kau aduk dengan jarimu sendiri?"

Jongin memandang kearah botol susu ditangannya. Oh, pantas jarinya terasa basah. Ternyata tangannya sudah berenang disana. Jongin menunjukan cengirannya pada Chanyeol yang dibalas tatapan malas oleh pemuda kelewat tinggi itu.

"buat ulang! Buat ulang!"

Jongin mengangguk dan membuang susu itu. ia membuat yang baru—memasukan tiga sendok susu bubuk formula dan mencampurkannya dengan air hangat—masa bodoh, Jongin tidak tahu berapa takarannya, yang terpenting anak kecil itu meminum susu.

"YA! YIZI BERHENTI! YA!"

"Da! Da! Hahahaha"

"AAKH PINGGANGKU! HEH BOCAH KUBILANG BERHENTI!"

Chanyeol dan Jongin menengok ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari dapur. Dimana suara kegaduhan itu berasal; teriakan Sehun, tawa Yizi dan beberapa barang yang berjatuhan. Disana terlihat Yizi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan telanjang bulat. Anak berambut hitam legam itu tertawa seraya berlarian dengan tubuh masih penuh sabun. Akibatnya lantai rumah mereka menjadi becek karna jejak kaki Yizi yang basah.

Selanjutnya Sehun menyusul berlari keluar dengan handuk melilit tubuhnya dan juga selembar handuk kecil untuk Yizi. Sehun terlihat memegangi pinggangnya—mungkin suara 'gdebuk' tadi adalah dia yang terpeleset dikamar mandi.

"Oh..apalagi ini?" gumam Chanyeol dengan wajah _lifeless_.

"Ahjucci! Ahjucci!" Yizi menaik keatas sofa dan loncat-loncat disana masih dengan tawa riang khas seorang anak kecil; polos dan menyebalkan.

"Jangan panggil aku Ahjussi! Umurku baru 20 tahun." seru Sehun tidak terima. "Ayo anak pintar, turun dari sana~ kita mandi lagi, oke?"

" _Aniyo~_ "

"Nanti kau jatuh dan aku juga yang repot! Arrgghh!" Sehun menjambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi—dia belum pernah terlihat se frustasi itu. bagaimana tidak frustasi, memandikan anak kecil itu sangat susah. Belum lagi tadi Yizi hampir memakan pasta gigi dan tercebur kedalam kloset. Dan sekarang keluar dan berlarian keliling rumah dengan tubuh yang masih basah dan penuh busa sabun.

Sehun angkat tangan.

Ini tidak mudah, plis.

"Hei kalian berdua! Jangan dilihat saja, ayo bantu aku. Teman macam apa kalian?" Sehun melayangkan tatapan mematikannya pada Chanyeol dan Jongin yang menontonnya dalam diam.

"Oh susuku!" Jongin segera berlari kearah dapur.

"Astaga, aku lupa belum menaruh garam di sup-ku!" Chanyeol mengikuti jejak Jongin.

" _Fak!_ Enyah saja kalian berdua dari dunia ini." gerutu Sehun. Ia beralih pada Yizi yang kini meloncat dari sofa lalu naik lagi, loncat lagi—dan begitu seterusnya. Yizi anak yang hiperaktif dan pintar berbicara, walau umurnya masih dua tahun.

 _ **TING TONG!**_

"Ada tamu?"

"tamuu!" Yizi berseru dan merentangkan tangannya keudara. Sehun tanpa sadar terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahnya, dengan cepat Sehun membersihkan tubuh Yizi dengan handuk kecil dan melilitkan handuk itu ditubuh mungilnya.

"Nah, ayo kita lihat siapa yang datang." Sehun menggendong Yizi dan membawanya menuju pintu utama.

 _ **TING TONG!**_

Sehun memutar handle pintunya dan membukanya. Siapa kiranya yang berkunjung ke rumahnya malam-malam begini.

"A-ah?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya heran melihat 'tamu' didepannya yang memundurkan langkahnya saat pintu sudah dibuka. Sehun baru pertama kali melihat wajahnya—seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dan berwajah manis. Serius, dia agak mirip dengan Luhan. Hanya saja menurut Sehun, Luhan-nya lebih cantik dan manis. Ini menurut Sehun _ya_.

Seseorang didepannya terlihat memerah melihatnya. Sehun mengedip dua kali dan melihat tampilannya sendiri.

Oh. Dia hanya memakai selembar handuk dipinggangnya.

 _Pantas saja_.

" _Yeppuda!_ "

"Eh?" Sehun melirik Yizi yang baru saja berbicara. Dia menyentil kening anak itu, "Hei, kau masih kecil."

"Annyeong haseyo.. aku tetangga barumu, rumahku tepat disebelahmu. Dan ibuku ingin aku memberikan ini untukmu sebagai salam perkenalan tetangga baru. Semoga kau suka ya!"

Sehun menerima sekotak cupcakes dari tangan pemuda mungil itu, satu yang Sehun tahu darinya; dia cerewet!

"Terimakasih. aku Oh Sehun." Sehun menyodorkan tangannya untuk berkenalan. Pemuda semanis ini sayang jika dilewatkan—huehueheuehe.

Pemuda mungil itu menjabat tangan Sehun, "aku Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun."

Oh, tangannya lembut sekali. Dan jari-jemarinya cantik seperti anak gadis yang sering _meni-pedi_.

"Siapa yang datang Se—OH! _BAEKKIE_?!"

Sehun terdorong kesisi pintu oleh Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang. Pemuda jangkung itu langsung mengambil posisi dihadapan Baekhyun dan menjabat tangannya dengan SKSD; sok kenal sok dekat;

"Hei itu panggilan dari ibuku!" protes Baekhyun karna orang asing ini memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya dengan seenak hati. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Chanyeol melebarkan senyumnya, "Tadi siang aku mendengarnya kau dipanggil seperti itu oleh ibumu ehehe. Nama yang manis," _sama seperti orangnya.._

Baekhyun menyipitkan mata yang memang sudah sipit. Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan curiga. "...bukankah kau yang menertawakanku saat aku jatuh tadi sore?"

"Iya! Namaku Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku _Chagiya_ jika kau mau—ARGGH!" Chanyeol mengangkat kaki kanannya yang barusaja diinjak ganas oleh Baekhyun. Rasanya nyeri sekali. oh kakinya berdenyut-denyut sekarang.

"Itu salam perkenalanku untukmu." Baekhyun melenggang pergi dari sana dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Awas ya, kuperkosa tahu rasa kau!"

"Apa? Kau mau memperkosa Sehun?" Jongin muncul tiba-tiba dengan botol susu ditangannya. Ia melotot kearah Sehun yang masih menempel disisi pintu hanya dengan Yizi digendongannya. "Sehun, Chanyeol hyung melecehkanmu?! Astaga, sudah _jebol_ dong? Bagian mana?"

"Enak saja! siapa yang mau melecehkan Sehun?" Chanyeol mendengus, "Amit-amit." Lalu pemuda tinggi itu masuk kedalam rumah dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

"Sehun—"

"Stop, Jongin, stop. Jangan sampai aku benar-benar mencekikmu."

Dan Jongin kini sendirian diambang pintu. Ia berkedip-kedip, "Apa salahku?"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sehun memandang datar kearah Chanyeol yang berguling-guling absurd kesana-kemari diatas permadani seraya bernyanyi sumbang. Dia tidak sadar umurnya sudah berapa masih saja melakukan hal absurd seperti itu. Yizi saja yang notabene masih anak kecil malas melakukan hal itu. Anak berumur dua tahun itu kini tengah meminum susu yang dibuat oleh Jongin dan berbaring diatas sofa hanya dengan memakai _pampers_.

—seperti tuyul.

"Zi, apa susunya enak?" tanya Jongin antusias.

Yizi menggeleng, " _Aniyo_."

Jongin merasa sakit hati. Harga dirinya merasa terinjak dan terombang-ambing arus ombak lautan. "Lalu kenapa masih kau minum hah?!"

"Kalna yici hauc. Kalau tidak hauc, yici tidak akan mau minum cucu belacun (beracun) ini."

"Aku tidak mengerti bahasa bayi alien." Jongin mengibaskan tangannya tidak perduli. Jika Jongin mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yizi, mungkin saat ini Ia sudah melemparkan anak itu ke pembuangan terdekat.

"Bagaimana kita ke kampus besok? Tidak mungkin anak ini kita tinggal sendirian dirumah." ujar Sehun. Ia sedikit melayangkan tatapan mematikan pada Yizi, _dasar menyusahkan saja_. Yizi tidak perduli tatapan itu dan lanjut menghabiskan susunya.

Chanyeol berhenti melakukan kegiatan absurdnya, "Aku baru kefikiran akan hal itu. Kita gantian saja mengurusnya, jam kuliah kita 'kan beda."

"Maksudmu mengurus sendiri-sendiri begitu? _EMOH!_ " tolak Jongin matang-matang. Mengurus Yizi bertiga saja sudah sangat melelahkan, apalagi sendirian. Bisa-bisa Jongin mengalami penuaan dini.

"Lalu kau maunya bagaimana? Meninggalkannya disini sendiri? Bisa hancur rumah kita."

"Bawa saja kekampus."

"..."

"..."

"Apa?" Sehun bertanya dengan polos mendapat tatapan datar dari kedua temannya.

"...Jenius sekali Oh Sehun." desis Jongin. "APA KATA ANAK-ANAK KAMPUS JIKA KITA MEMBAWA BATITA KESANA? KAU FIKIR KITA INI PENGASUH BAYI?! MAU DIHUKUM OLEH DOSEN CHO LAGI KAU?!"

"YAUDAH KALEM, JANGAN MEMBENTAKKU BRENGSEK!"

"KAU JUGA MEMBENTAKKU TIKUS IDIOT!"

"ITU KARNA KAU YANG MULAI KOPI HITAM!"

"OH SEHUUUUN! AKU TAHU KAU SEPUTIH SALJU. SINI HIDUNGMU! BIAR AKU SUMPAL DENGAN BUBUK CABAI—ASDGDFDDKHDKDL"

Chanyeol dengan santai menggendong Yizi dan berjalan ke lantai dua meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin yang terlibat adu gulat disana. Biarkan saja dua kopi-susu itu adu pukul, beberapa menit kemudian juga nanti akan baikan lagi. Sehun dan Jongin memang seperti itu.

Memaki satu sama lain, saling tendang dan cekik—beberapa menit kemudian baikan dan pelukan like a teletubbies.

Persahabatan yang indah bukan?

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Nah, kau tidur disini oke?" Chanyeol menurunkan Yizi dari gendongannya keatas sofa yang terdapat didalam kamarnya. Yizi menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur King size milik Chanyeol dan kedua temannya. Anak berusia dua tahun itu menaik ke ranjang dan berguling-guling disana.

Chanyeol _facepalm_ , "Baik, baik. kau tidur disana. biar Jongin dan Sehun tidur dikamar sebelah."

Sedikit info saja, rumah ini adalah pemberian Suho—hyung-nya Jongin yang terkenal tajir itu—sebenarnya bukan pemberian juga sih, melainkan Suho tidak menempatinya lagi. Jadi daripada dijual atau disewakan, Jongin dan teman-temannya menempati rumah ini dan mengklaimnya sebagai rumah mereka dengan seenaknya. Dirumah ini ada tiga kamar tidur, semuanya berada dilantai dua—dan kenapa Chanyeol dan kedua temannya menempati satu kamar yang sama?

Alasannya, tidak bisa jauh-jauh sedikitpun dan untuk menambah rasa kesolidaritasan—alih-alih takut tidur sendiri-sendiri.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah jendela kamar yang masih terbuka, Ia hendak menutupnya karna angin malam yang masuk akan membuat Yizi sewaktu-waktu bisa sakit dan membuatnya bertambah repot.

Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakannya ketika telinga lebarnya mendengar sebuah senandung kecil dari arah dekat. Chanyeol mengintip lewat jendela sedikit—siapa tahu itu hantu 'kan? Bibi Jang bilang hantu suka sekali keluyuran pada jam sepuluh malam seperti ini.

Tetapi yang Chanyeol dapat bukan hantu yang melayang-layang tanpa sebab, dilihatnya si tetangga baru yang manis itu tengah berdiri dibalkon dan bersenandung kecil. Chanyeol melebarkan senyumnya dan berjalan menuju balkon.

Chanyeol sedikit menggigil merasakan angin malam yang dingin membelai kulitnya. Ia bersandar pada pagar pembatas antara dirinya dan si tetangga baru. Pemuda manis itu belum menyadari kehadirannya, membuat Chanyeol leluasa memandangi wajahnya. _Dia bahkan lebih cantik dari Luhan dan lebih menggemaskan dari Kyungsoo—_ menurut Chanyeol.

"Haaaai baekkie~" sapa Chanyeol dengan nada 'Haaai kevin' yang diucapkan Spongebob pada saat mengikuti pameran ubur-ubur dan bertemu dengan kevin si—cukup cukup, kita tidak sedang membahas si kotak kuning idiot itu.

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat teriakan membuat telinga sakit itu terdengar seiring sebuah cairan membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Chanyeol mengecapi cairan yang sedikit masuk kemulutnya itu—manis. Ah susu coklat, masih hangat pula.

Jadi begini, kau tahu 'kan bagaimana beratnya suara Chanyeol? Apalagi dipakai dengan ucapan 'Haii baekkie~' dengan nada rendah, membuat siapa saja yang mendengar pasti ketakutan. Begitu pula si tetangga baru yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Dengan refleks ia berteriak seperti gadis-gadis dan menyiram wajah Chanyeol dengan segelas susu ditangannya.

"Kau mau membuatku mati muda ya?!" hardik Baekhyun sengit. Tidak perduli dengan wajah Chanyeol yang kini berlumuran susu coklat.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya, "kenapa kau menyiramku?"

"Aku refleks, maaf."

"tidak ikhlas sekali." gerutu Chanyeol. "Bersihkan wajahku sebagai gantinya!"

Terdengar desisan sebal dari Baekhyun. " _Ogah._ "

"Kenapa kau kejam sekali padaku? Tadi kau menginjak kakiku dan sekarang menyiram wajahku dengan susu coklat. Apa salahku padamu wahai adinda?"

"..Namaku bukan adinda." Baekhyun berujar datar melihat Chanyeol memasang wajah sedih sedramatis mungkin. "lebih baik aku kembali kekamarku daripada harus disini bersamamu."

"tunggu Cha Eun-sang!" Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun buru-buru, bersyukurlah pada tangan panjangnya jadi Chanyeol mudah menangkap si mungil nan ketus itu.

"tadi Adinda, sekarang Cha eunsang. MAUMU APA SIH?! NAMAKU BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Baekhyun _gondok_. Ia menepis tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar, "Jangan pegang-pegang aku, Park Chanyeol!"

"UWOOO! Kau mengingat namaku!" seru Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar-binar cerah. Hampir saja ia ingin loncat dari balkon saking senangnya tetapi diurungkan—itu terlalu berlebihan. Entah kenapa wajah kesal Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimatanya, Chanyeol suka sekali. Apalagi sikapnya yang ketus-ketus itu membuat Chanyeol tertarik untuk menggodanya.

"Baek tunggu!" Chanyeol loncat melewati pagar pembatas setinggi pinggangnya itu dan kembali meraih lengan Baekhyun yang hendak berjalan meninggalkannya. Oh adegan ini mengingatkannya pada suatu drama yang sangat disukai oleh noona-nya.

Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke pemuda tinggi itu, "kau mau kupukul ya?"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun— _oh lembutnya_ —dan menatap si mungil itu dengan pandangan serius. Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya melihat perubahan wajah Chanyeol, yang Baekhyun tahu orang didepannya ini agak sinting dan idiot.

"K—kau mau apa?"

Angin malam yang sejuk menerpa keduanya diiringi sebuah lagu ballad yang entah darimana asalnya dan hamparan bintang dilangit menambah suasana menjadi romantis—kecuali wajah Chanyeol yang masih berlumuran susu coklat, itu sungguh tidak enak dipandang, sumpah. Baekhyun merona saat tiba-tiba wajah Chanyeol mendekat.

 _Dia tampan juga—eh? Lu-lupakan_.—batin Baekhyun

"Cha Eun-sang.. mungkinkah aku menyukaimu?"

"..."

 _ **Krik. krik.**_

"HIYAAAAAAAAAH!"

 _ **PLAKK!**_

 _ **BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!**_

"AAAARRGGGHH! SIAPAPUN—ADAW!—TOLONG AKU! AAAAAA! BAEK—ARGHH!"

.

 _Yeah, GWS Park Chanyeol._

 **..**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tebece!**

 **...**

a/n :

 **-ini terinspirasi dari film Ro B-Hood sama Three Idiot (Hindi's film). Tetapi beda jauh bgt sih=_=**

 **-THANKSEUU RESPONNYA, TERNYATA BAGUS-BAGUS HUEHEHE XD mungkin ini FF bakal gak nentu update-nya, soalnya gue lagi mau ngetik 89,5 TRFM dan epilognya I'm Normal. TAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.. ini bakal gue lanjut kok, tenang aja oke? ;)**

Dan buat kesayangan gue (maksud?) **khyojung,** ripiu lo selalu buat gue ngakak dan moodboster xDD capslock udah jadi ciri khas lo ye kayaknya? Hahaha thanks udah buat gue ngakak sendiri didepan PC, Lol.

Galupa juga buat yg udah ngasih sepatah dua-patah kata dikolom review, KALIAN LUAAAAAAAARRRR BIASA! /teriak bareng Ariel noah/ yg Fav dan Follow, KALIAAN K-CAWW! /wink bareng Mcc'queen/

 _ **And..last, review again? I'll fast update.**_

...


	3. Chapter 3

_Anggara's Present :_

 **Three Idiots**

 **..**

 **Hu** m **or. Ro** man **ce. Fri** endsh **ipp.** **F** ail **ed flu** ff **y.**

 **Kim J** ongin **. Oh S** ehun. **Park C** hanyeol.

 **..**

 **KaiSoo! HunHan! ChanBaek!  
**..

 **Rate :** M—for dirty joke.

..

Absurd (seperti biasa, mungkin ini duakalilipat lebih absurd XD) non EYD— **banyak bahasa gawl** berterbaran. YAOI atau **humu atau BoysLove** atau BoyxBoy atau—oke kalem. **Abaikan genre!** **OOC!** **Typo(s)**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

…

…

..

..

..

..

..

..

" _Appa!_ "

"Baekhyunnie.."

" _Appa!_ "

"Ergh—Baekkie, kau seksi.."

" _APPA!_ "

"Ohh..Baek—AAAAAAAAAKKHHH!"

Teriakan—yang lebih mirip auman singa itu menjadi backsound yang mengawali hari saat matahari baru muncul ini. Teriakan yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan merinding itu berasal dari pemuda kelebihan kalsium yang disinyalir bernama—nama disamarkan, sebut saja Bunga.

.

Errr, bercanda.

Itu Park Chanyeol.

.

Kini pemuda tinggi itu tengah telungkup dikaki ranjang seraya mengusap-ngusap bokongnya yang sempat terantuk lantai. Ia mengerang dan membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam dengan damai. Tangannya terasa nyeri seperti habis digigit oleh sesosok makhluk, entah makhluk apa, Chanyeol pun tidak tahu.

 _Tunggu._

Digigit?

Chanyeol melirik makhluk kecil yang berada diatas ranjangnya dengan tatapan mematikan miliknya—namun tidak terpengaruh sama sekali pada anak kecil itu karna lihat saja sekarang, anak berambut hitam legam itu balas memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Park Yizi, kau menggigit tanganku?!" tanya Chanyeol penuh penekanan. Ingat, dia masih dalam posisi telungkup yang sangat tidak enak untuk dipandang. Ya, siapa lagi dikamar ini kalaupun bukan mereka berdua. Kalau biasanya ada Jongin dan Sehun yang menemani Chanyeol tidur, tetapi sekarang tidak.

Dan sialnya yang menemani Chanyeol tidur kini adalah Yizi.

Iya, seharusnya 'kan Baekhyun— _eh_.

Yizi mengangguk, " _Nde, Appa_ belicik. Yici telganggu. Makanya Yici gigit tangan _Appa_." Ujarnya dengan polos ditambah aksen cadel khas anak kecil.

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa detik. Mencerna ucapan makhluk kecil didepannya dan mengingat-ngingat apakah dia memang berisik ketika tertidur, walau faktanya memang Iya. Seingatnya, beberapa menit yang lalu Ia sedang berada diruangan bersama Baekhyun dan saling menindih lalu— _shit_ , jadi itu hanya mimpi?

Entah kenapa harus tetangga sebelahnya yang menjadi objek mimpi nistanya kali ini. Mungkin karna insiden semalam—tidak perlu dibahas oke? Chanyeol malas mengingatnya.

Chanyeol mengerang keras, "kenapa kau membangunkanku? Aku sedang asik tahu!"

" _Appa_ belicik." tuding Yizi masih dengan hipotesanya yang sialnya benar itu.

"Dasar makhluk kerdil ingus—HEEEH _APPA?_!" Chanyeol segera terduduk tegak dan memandang Yizi yang berguling-guling tidak jelas diatas ranjangnya. "kau memanggilku _Appa_? _**APPA?**_!" ulangnya.

Dan balasan Yizi hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa memandang Chanyeol.

Bukankah sangat menyebalkan anak itu?

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Sejak kapan aku menghamili Ibumu dan membuahkan hasil sepertimu?" desahnya lelah. Chanyeol bangun dari posisinya dan menggendong Yizi yang masih asik berguling-guling tidak jelas. "Ayo kita bangunkan _Appa_ - _appa_ mu yang lain."

 _ **JDUK!**_

"AAAAAAAAA KEPALAKU!"

Chanyeol terjeduk pintu dengan sukses.

Ya salahnya juga sih yang berjalan dengan mata tertutup.

"Yahahaha.."

"Yizi, kau tega sekali mentertawakan _Appa_ -mu sendiri, uhuhu." Chanyeol memasang wajah sesedih mungkin dengan bibir yang melengkung kebawah—itu sungguh sangat jelek dan tidak sedap dipandang.

Yizi menghentikan tawanya dan memandang Chanyeol yang masih menangis bohongan. Wajah anak itu berubah menjadi sendu. Lantas, tangan mungilnya mengusap-ngusap dahi Chanyeol yang agak memerah akibat tercium pintu kamar mereka.

"Maafkan Yici, _Appa_." Dan Yizi mencium dahi Chanyeol sekilas.

Chanyeol terdiam dari aksi menangis bohongannya. "Kenapa kau menciumku?"

" _Eomma_ celalu melakukan itu caat Yici cakit, apa _Appa_ cudah cembuh?" tanya Yizi dengan polos.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar melengkungkan senyuman manisnya dan mengangguk semangat. "Ya, _appa_ sudah sembuh. Wah kau hebat! Bisa menyembuhkan _appa_ dengan sekali kedipan mata. Terimakasih Superman, kau telah menyelamatkan nyawaku hari ini." Chanyeol memasang wajah seriusnya dan berlagak seolah korban yang baru saja diselamatkan oleh pahlawan dunia.

" _Appa_ , cupelman tidak bisa menyembuhkan olang sakit."

 _Oh,_

 _Iya ya._

Chanyeol sepertinya harus minum _aqua_.

…

 **-oOo-**

…

"Nah, kau bangunkan dua kerbau hitam-putih itu. aku akan mandi dulu." Chanyeol menunjuk kearah tempat tidur yang berisikan dua pemuda yang masih bergelung dalam selimut dengan lelapnya. Sementara itu Yizi mengangguk, mematuhi perintah Chanyeol dan berlari kearah ranjang yang ditempati Sehun dan Jongin.

Anak berusia dua tahun sembilan bulan itu naik keatas ranjang dengan susah payah. Berkali-kali ia terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara yang berisik tetapi tidak membuat Sehun dan Jongin terganggu sama sekali. Omong-omong posisi mereka sangat tidak enak untuk dipandang. Kepala Sehun berada dikaki Jongin dengan telapak kaki Jongin yang memeluk leher Sehun dan Jongin yang terbaring pasrah dengan telapak kaki Sehun yang menimpa wajahnya.

Seperti posisi _69 style_.

Ciee, HunKai— _ **uhuk**_.

" _Appa!_ " Yizi mulai beraksi. Dia menyusup ketengah-tengah diantara Sehun dan Jongin dan mulai meloncat-loncat diatas ranjang. " _Illeona! Illeona! Illeona!_ " seru Yizi mengikuti penggalan lagu History—entah itu lagu siapa, Yizi hanya mengasal.

" _Appa!_ " Yizi mulai meninggikan nada suaranya karna dua pemuda dibawah kakinya masih saja tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. " _APPA!_ BANGUN!"

"Sehun urh—jangan bercinta disebelahku." gumam Jongin dengan ambigu. Gerakan Yizi yang melompat-lompat rusuh itu membuat Jongin mengira kalau Sehun sedang menggagahi seseorang saat ini disebelahnya. mungkin Jongin lupa jika sahabatnya yang berkulit susu itu berstatus lajang alias _Jomblo_.

" _APPAAA!_ " Yizi berteriak kesal. Kini anak itu memukul-mukul kedua tubuh disamping kanan-kirinya dengan brutal.

Walaupun kecil-kecil begini, Yizi punya batas kesabaran bung.

"ARKHH!"

Tubuh Sehun dan Jongin berguling ke pinggir ranjang dan selanjutnya kedua pemuda itu sukses terjerembab kelantai dengan romantisnya hingga menimbulkan suara ' _gdebugh_ ' yang indah. Kedua pemuda itu mengerang keras dan mengumpat kasar bersamaan. Yizi yang melihat itu tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan gigi-gigi susu kecilnya yang lucu. Sepertinya anak itu senang sekali membuat orang terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Yay! _Appa_ cudah bangun."

Seolah memiliki kontak batin, Sehun dan Jongin menoleh keatas tempat tidur mereka dimana seorang anak kecil tengah bertepuk tangan dengan senang merayakan penderitaan mereka.

"Rrrghh—PARK YIZIIIII !"

…

 **-oOo-**

…

"Hari ini kau yang menjaganya sendirian."

 _ **PFFRRUUTT!**_

cairan berwarna hitam yang orang-orang bilang adalah kopi itu langsung membasahi wajah Sehun yang baru saja berbicara dengan entengnya. Hidung Sehun kembang-kempis, ia mengusap wajah tampannya dengan gumaman _'sabar, sabar, orang sabar disayang Luhan.'_

"— _eksusmeh_?" Chanyeol yang diketahui adalah pelaku penyemburan kopi itu memandang Sehun meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Dengarkan aku Yoda," geram Sehun seraya menunjuk hidung Chanyeol dengan sumpitnya. "Karna hari ini adalah jadwal kuliahku dan Jongin, maka kau yang menjaga rumah sekaligus Yizi—aku tidak bisa membolos untuk kedua kalinya. Aku mahasiswa teladan oke? Aku tidak mau mengecewakan dosenku karna mahasiswa jenius kesayangannya membolos lagi."

"Cih, mahasiswa teladan? Bilang saja kau ngebet mau menemui Luhan." sindir Jongin dengan pedas.

"Tidak bisa begitu!" protes Chanyeol tidak terima. Apa-apaan? Dia harus menjaga Yizi sendirian dan mengurus rumah. Memangnya dirinya ibu rumah tangga?

"tentu saja bisa. kita mengurusnya secara bergiliran. Jadwal kuliahmu besok, dan itu artinya yang menjaga Yizi dirumah adalah aku dan Jongin. _Deal?_ " Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Chanyeol yang bersungut-sungut kesal.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan melihat kearah Yizi yang asik meminum susunya seraya menonton siaran berita kriminal ditelevisi bersama Jongin—dasar Jongin idiot, anak kecil disuguhi berita kriminal. Chanyeol menerima uluran tangan Sehun dan mengangguk lemah, "Yeah, _deal_."

"YEAAAAH!" Sehun berseru senang. Akhirnya hari ini ia bisa terbebas dari menjaga Yizi dan bisa mencari-cari kesempatan untuk menemui Luhan—ahey! Rabu pagi yang indah. "Jongin, kita bisa kekampus hari ini!"

Jongin menoleh dan melebarkan cengirannya, "Serius? Ah akhirnya aku bisa melihat Kyungsoo-ku lagi. Betapa rindunya aku dengan sosok mungil nan manis itu. ingin rasanya kupeluk tubuh kecilnya dan membawanya ke—"

" _Shit_ , Jongin. Aku mual mendengar kalimat telenovelamu." Sahut Chanyeol meringis jijik.

"Masalah?" Jongin melengos tidak perduli membuat Chanyeol menahan hasratnya mati-matian untuk tidak membenamkan wajah Jongin dikubangan lumpur agar bertambah hitam.

"Aku juga bisa menemui Luhan-ku! Wuhuuu!"

"YEAY! Kyungie sayang, pangeran Jongin datang~"

Chanyeol menekuk wajahnya melihat Sehun dan Jongin saling berangkulan dan menari-nari tidak jelas merayakan penderitaan Chanyeol. "Senang kalian hah? Senang? Melihat aku yang akan menjaga Yizi?"

"SENANG SEKALI~" koar Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan lalu tertawa menyebalkan.

"Brengsek." umpat Chanyeol. Ia melirik kearah Yizi yang kini ikut menari tanpa tahu apa-apa bersama kedua idiot Sehun dan Jongin.

Oh, nice.

Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang _menyenangkan_ untuk Chanyeol.

…

 **-oOo-**

…

Jongin melakukan tebar pesona disepanjang lorong kampus. Sebenarnya bukan tebar pesona sih, karna Jongin hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada mahasiswi dan memberikan senyuman tampan pada mereka— _itu sih, memang_ _tebar pesona_. Dia dan Sehun memang memutuskan untuk berpisah saat keluar dari kelas tadi, Sehun tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh Dosen Kang—entah ada apa, mungkin Sehun menukar gigi palsunya lagi.

"Hai, Krysie." Jongin menoel bahu salah satu mahasiswi dengan iseng.

Krystal menoleh dan langsung melengos melihat siapa yang telah berani menyentuh-nyentuhnya. "Uh, Sulli..tubuhku baru saja disentuh oleh makhluk hitam tidak jelas. Antarkan aku ketoilet ya untuk membersihkan jejak jari makhluk itu."

Jongin menganga.

Sialan.

"Kusumpahi kau jatuh cinta padaku!" Jongin menunjukan jari tengahnya pada Krystal dan kawan-kawannya yang berjalan menjauhi dirinya. Sialan sekali wanita itu, lihat saja jika nanti dia menyukai Jongin. Akan Jongin tolak mentah-mentah pernyataan cintanya.

Ewh, lihat! Percaya diri sekali si hitam Jongin itu.

Jongin kembali melanjutkan jalannya, dan seketika dia ingat jika hari ini Ia belum bertemu Kyungsoo. Jongin harus menemuinya! Walau hanya sedetik, yang terpenting Jongin sudah melihatnya. hidup Jongin yang suram akan bertambah suram jika tidak melihat Kyungsoo barang sedetikpun. Ibaratnya Kyungsoo adalah setitik cahaya kecil yang menerangi jalan kehidupan Jongin yang kelam menuju sebuah kebahagiaan.

Iya.

Kurang lebih gitu.

"Dek, dek." Jongin menoel (lagi) salah satu mahasiswi yang dikenali bernama Yeri— _hoobae_ Jongin.

"Apa?" Yeri menoleh dengan muka malasnya.

"Lihat, Kyungsoo ngga?" tanya Jongin. "Yang manis itu lho, yang tubuhnya mungil, yang matanya bulat lucu, yang bibirnya merah menggoda seperti Snow White, yang kulitnya macam bayi, yang wajahnya polos-polos seperti anak hilang, yang adiknya—"

"HANJIR KAK! AKU JUGA TAHU KYUNGSOO- _SUNBAE_!" bentak Yeri seraya menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Jongin dengan kesal. "Gaperlu sedetail itu kali, bilang aja lagi bayang-bayangin Kyungsoo _sunbae_ yang enggak-enggak."

Jongin berkedip, "Kok gitu ngomongnya?"

"Wajah kakak mesum sih."

"Sialan." Jongin berekspresi datar dan mencoba sabar agar tidak menarik rambut pirang menyala milik Yeri. "Dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Dihatimu."

"Aih, Kyungsoo memang selalu dihatiku. Kau tahu saja Yeri."

Kali ini Yeri yang berekspresi datar melihat Jongin nyengir lebar seraya memukul-mukul bahunya manja. "Kyungsoo _sunbae_ ada diruang praktik kedokteran. Disebelah ruang lab."

"Terimakasih Yeri, nanti jika kau sudah besar akan kujodohkan dengan keponakanku. namanya Rahee." Jongin menepuk bahu Yeri lalu melesat secepat kilat untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Sementara itu Yeri sudah siap-siap akan melempar Jongin dengan sepatunya. Sialan, memangnya Yeri tidak tahu umur keponakan Jongin. Rahee baru empat tahun, dan dirinya sudah 18 tahun. Bagaimana bisa dijodohkan?

"Dasar kakak idiot."

…

…

…

Jongin melongokan kepalanya kedalam ruang praktik anak kedokteran dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Heran juga, mengapa anak sastra inggris seperti Kyungsoo berada di sini. Seingat Jongin, dipelajaran sastra inggris tidak ada yang namanya praktik-praktik membedah sesuatu. Disana, Jongin melihat sang pujaan hati tengah memerhatikan Kyuhyun—kakaknya—yang tengah praktik mengobati seekor kelinci berwarna putih.

Oh, jadi Kyungsoo menemani kakaknya. Atau malah Kyungsoo disekap oleh Kyuhyun agar tidak jauh-jauh darinya?

"Cih, possesif sekali." Desis Jongin mengambil opsi kedua dari spekulasinya.

Kyuhyun memang mengambil fakultas kedokteran dan wajar saja jika disaat Kris dan Yongguk tidak bisa disamping Kyungsoo, Ia yang menjaga Kyungsoo dengan cara mengajak Kyungsoo ke ruang praktik.

Segitunya.

Jongin tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu serius memerhatikan tangan-tangan Kyuhyun yang lihai mengobati si kelinci—dia calon dokter hewan omong-omong. Aih, lihat mata bulat manisnya yang memandangi kelinci dengan serius itu! Jongin jadi ingin menggigit Kyungsoo.

Samar-samar Jongin mendengar Kyuhyun dan dosen yang membimbing praktik menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mencoba-coba ikut mengobati hewan. Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk senang mengiyakan.

Kyungsoo akan mengobati seekor kelinci berbulu putih. Sebentar lagi Jongin akan melihat calon pendamping hidupnya akan mengobati hewan—tunggu! Jongin mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali berusaha menjernihkan matanya. Dia melihat Kyungsoo menarik sudut bibirnya keatas membentuk seringaian. Serius, itu seringaian!

 _Astagaastagastaga._

Seringaian Kyungsoo terlihat seksi sekali dimata Jongin. Ternyata orang polos macam Kyungsoo bisa menyeringai juga. Dan itu sungguh mengejutkan. Jongin jadi membayangkan jika Kyungsoo menyeringai dan membuka satu persatu kancing seragamnya didepan Jongin dengan sensual.

' _Jongin-ahh, touch me..'_

HANJIR!

Jongin segera merapatkan kedua kakinya mencegah kalau-kalau sang _adik kecil_ terbangun hanya karna khayalan nistanya.

Sialan, padahal hanya karna seringaian!

"Ayo, Kyungsoo. pertama, kau harus oleskan cairan ini ke luka si kelinci lalu—"

 _ **CLEB! CLEB!**_

"—KYAAAAAAA DO KYUNGSOO! JANGAN DITUSUK KELINCINYA! BUKAN BEGITUUU!"

"AAAAAAAAA KYUNGSOO! HARUSNYA DIOBATIN BUKAN MALAH DIMATIIN KELINCINYA! ASDFGHJKL ITU DARAHNYA MUNCRAT-MUNCRAT!"

Jongin melotot melihat suasana didalam sana menjadi riuh. Akibat dari Kyungsoo yang dengan polosnya (—atau dengan kesadisannya) menusuk-nusuk tubuh kelinci yang tak berdosa itu. Jongin bahkan melihat Kyungsoo menyeringai macam psikopat seraya menghabisi tubuh kelinci itu, tidak perduli pada darah yang terciprat kewajahnya, Kyungsoo tetap menusuk-nusuk dengan riang.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo terlalu banyak menonton film Child's Play atau Hannibal.

"KYUHYUN SADARIN ADEK KAMU! KAYAKNYA DIA KESURUPAN DEDEMIT KAMPUS!"

"DEK SADAR DEK! KAMU KENAPAAAAA?! GYAAAAAAA ANJIR JANGAN DIBELAH PERUTNYA ADOOH KYUNGSOO!"

Entah Jongin harus terbahak disaat seperti ini atau tidak melihat Kyuhyun yang biasanya _cool_ kini berjingkrak-jingkrak panik macam bidadari yang baju dalamnya diambil.

Jongin merinding melihat Kyungsoo masih asik menghabisi si kelinci berbulu putih—yang kini menjadi merah. Astaga, benarkah yang disana itu Kyungsoo? si mungil yang baik hati dan murah senyum itu? si polos yang selalu dijaga itu? _ASLINA?_

"KYUNGSOO KASIHAN ITU KELINCINYA! ADUH, BELINYA MAHAL LAGI. REST IN PEACE AJA BUAT KAMU KELINCI!" —ini dosennya Kyuhyun yang berbicara.

Jongin berlari kedalam untuk menyadarkan Kyungsoo. siapa tahu saja dengan ciuman Jongin, Kyungsoo akan sadar. (mungkin Jongin kira ini adalah dongeng, dimana ciuman bisa menyelamatkan sesuatu) "KYUNG—YA! JANGAN DITUSUK LAGI! JANG—"

 _ **CLEEEBBB!**_

Jongin pingsan.

Siapa yang ditusuk, siapa yang pingsan.

Satu yang Jongin perlu ingat. Keturunan Do itu sama semua—sama-sama brutal. Kini Jongin hanya bisa menyesal mengira Kyungsoo yang paling lembut diantara ketiga kakak-kakaknya.

Faktanya, Kyungsoo lebih seram dari Kris, Yongguk, ataupun Kyuhyun.

…

 **..**

…

"Lihat saja nanti aku akan menukar gigi palsunya dengan gigi palsu milik Bibi penjaga cafetaria. Camkan itu dosen Kang! Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku."

Itu gerutuan milik Oh Sehun. Dia yang disebut-sebut sebagai pangeran kampus itu (ini Sehun sendiri yang bilang) tengah mencatat materi-materi yang kemarin disaat dirinya membolos kuliah untuk menjaga Yizi. Dosen Kang menyuruhnya untuk mencatat sebagai hukuman karna Sehun membolos. Padahal Jongin juga membolos, tetapi dosen tua itu hanya menghukum Sehun.

"Ini tidak adil! Aku tahu aku sering menyembunyikan gigi palsunya, atau sering menaruh lem dan soda dikursinya hingga celananya robek—tetapi tetap saja ini tidak adil! Ini diskriminasi!"

.

Percuma saja Sehun, kau menggerutu sampai mulutmu berbuih juga dosen Kang tidak akan mendengarkanmu.

.

"Jangan ikuti aku lagi! Atau aku akan menusukmu dengan ini!"

"Tapi tuan muda—"

"kau benar-benar ingin kutusuk ya?"

"Nanti tuan besar akan marah jika kami tidak menjagamu, tuan muda."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku catatannya, dan melihat kearah pintu masuk ruang dosen. Disana dia melihat Luhan tengah mengacungkan-ngacungkan jarum kecil kearah dua pengawalnya.

.

Eh—tunggu!

 _ **Luhan?**_

.

Sehun buru-buru menegakan duduknya saat Luhan masuk kedalam dengan wajah bersungut-sungut (tapi manis) diikuti oleh dua pengawal berbadan besarnya. Sehun tidak mengedipkan matanya saat Luhan berjalan melewatinya. Ouh, bahkan Sehun bisa mencium aroma parfume Luhan yang memabukan. Dimata Sehun, Luhan berjalan dengan angin pelan berhembus disertai bunga-bunga sakura yang berjatuhan— _hominahomina_ , dia indah sekali!

"Luhan sayang.."

"Ya?"

 _Mampus._

Sehun membelalakan matanya melihat Luhan kini berhenti dan memandangnya dengan bingung. Sialan, apa gumamannya barusan telah terdengar oleh Luhan? tapi tadi Luhan menjawabnya. Itu berarti..Luhan menerima panggilan 'sayang' darinya!

 _KYAAA!_

"A-anu.." bibir Sehun membuka dan menutup.

"Anu? Anumu kenapa?"

.

 _Anjir, ambigu._

.

Sehun berdehem pelan, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau sedang apa disini?"

Luhan seketika merengut—dan itu membuat Sehun menggigit lidahnya agar tidak berteriak dan tidak menculik Luhan. "Aku kemarin membolos, dan dosen Kang menyuruhku untuk mencatat materi yang kemarin. Menyebalkan."

"Serius? Aku juga sedang dihukum karna membolos kemarin. Wah, jangan-jangan kita berjodoh." Sehun melebarkan cengiran nistanya.

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil sebagai balasannya, dan itu semakin membuat jiwa Sehun melayang-layang entah kemana. Aih, kenapa Luhan itu sangat manis? Sehun 'kan jadi tidak kuat. Kalau begini caranya Sehun harus berterimakasih pada dosen Kang karna telah membuatnya dan Luhan dalam satu ruangan. Sehun akan memeluk dosen Kang kalau perlu menciumnya— _bohong_. Hueheuheu, Sehun jadi curiga kalau dosen Kang itu diam-diam adalah HunHan _shipper._

"Hrgh!" dua pengawal Luhan menggeram dan menghalangi pandangan Sehun untuk melihat Luhan. dan seketika kesenangan Sehun direnggut oleh dua bodyguard berbadan besar itu. sialan.

"Perbaiki dulu resletingmu, nak. Baru menggoda anak orang!" tukas si bodyguard.

Sehun buru-buru melongokan kepalanya kearah bawah.

 _Shit!_

Sehun segera membenarkan resleting celananya. Untung Luhan tidak melihat boxer bergambar spiderman-nya. Jadi tidak rusak imej Sehun didepan sang _kecengan_. Sehun menegakan kembali kepalanya dan Luhan sudah duduk tenang diseberang mejanya dengan dua pengawalnya yang senantiasa selalu menjaganya. Bagi Sehun, pengawal Luhan adalah pengganggu nomor satu dalam acara pendekatannya kepada Luhan. rasanya Sehun ingin melempar dua pengawal itu ke kuvukiland, namun mustahil mengingat tubuh Sehun jauh lebih _krempeng_ dari dua bodyguard itu—lagipula Sehun tidak tahu dimana kuvukiland itu.

"Kenapa kalian selalu mengikutiku sih? Aku 'kan hanya sedang dihukum. Lebih baik kalian tunggu diluar!" Luhan kembali bersuara, dan kali ini nadanya lebih jengkel dari tadi.

"Tidak bisa, tuan muda."

Luhan mengacak asal rambutnya yang berwarna coklat madu itu. "Tapi aku tidak bisa fokus jika ada kalian! Ayolah. Taecyeon- _ssi_ , Nickhun- _ssi_ , tolong tinggalkan aku!"

Biasanya kalau Luhan berbicara formal, maka tandanya ia benar-benar serius. Lantas, dua pengawal itu saling berpandangan dengan ragu.

"Errr, tidak apa-apa jika kami tinggalkan tuan muda sendiri disini?"

Sehun langsung bersin. Dikira dirinya dedemit hingga keberadaannya tidak dianggap? _Kampret_.

"Aku bukan berada dihutan, Taecyeon. Sudah sana tunggu diluar!" tukas Luhan.

"Baiklah." Kedua lelaki yang merangkap sebagai bodyguard pribadi Luhan itu mengalah. Satu yang bernama Nickhun memelototi Sehun, "Jangan macam-macam pada tuan muda ya! Atau kami akan menyunatimu."

"Memangnya wajahku ada tampang kriminalnya?" protes Sehun tidak terima.

"Tidak ada, cuma wajahmu seperti anak SMP yang suka onani."

.

Asdfghjklaj—

Sehun akan menandai dua orang itu, dan membegalnya jika ada waktu.

.

"Jangan ditanggapi, wajahmu tampan kok."

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan sudah duduk disebelahnya dengan manis. Asssh, sejak kapan pemuda cantik itu berpindah tempat? Dan, dan..posisi mereka cukup dekat dan cukup membuat Sehun langsung lemas.

"A-ah, Lu..kenapa kau duduk disebelahku?"

 _Ecie_ , gugup.

"Karna aku ingin duduk disebelahmu. Daripada diseberang sana, rasanya canggung sekali. Kulihat kau orang yang menyenangkan untuk dijadikan teman." Luhan mengembangkan senyumnya untuk Sehun.

Teman?

Hanya teman? begitu?

Tidak bisakah menjadi kekasih? suami? belahan hati? Jodoh? Oh, ngenes sekali hidup Sehun hanya dianggap teman.

"Aku tidak punya teman..karna setiap aku ingin berteman dengan seseorang, orang itu akan merasa tidak nyaman akibat aku selalu dijaga dua bodyguardku." ucap Luhan seraya mencoret-coret asal diatas bukunya. "Aku kasihan sekali ya?"

Hati Sehun seperti diremas melihat Luhan memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih. Oh, jangan tatapan itu! Sehun lemah sekali dengan wajah sedih Luhan.

"Ayahku sangat possesif. Untuk keluar dari rumah saja susah. Aku ingin mempunyai teman seperti anak lain.."

"Aku bisa jadi te-te—temanmu." Ujar Sehun susah payah, harusnya dirinya menjadi kekasih Luhan bukan temannya. _Duh,_ tuhan. Kenapa jatuh cinta rasanya menyiksa sekali?

"Serius?" seru Luhan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sehun mengangguk. "Iya, jadi kekasihmu juga tidak apa-apa. Hehehe."

"Terimakasih, Sehunna. terimakasih." Luhan merentangkan tangannya dan segera memeluk Sehun erat-erat.

Sementara Sehun?

Anak itu mematung, tidak bergerak sama sekali—bahkan tidak berkedip dan tidak bernafas (becanda). Siapapun, bunuh Sehun dirawa-rawa sekarang! Luhan memeluknya! Iya, pelukan asli. tubuh mereka menempel. Ditambah wajah Luhan yang berada di leher Sehun— _asdfgflahsksha._

"Sehun kok diam saja?"

"Sehun, dengar aku tidak sih?"

"…Sehun?"

"—GYAAAAAAAA KENAPA KAU PINGSAN, SEHUN?!"

…

 **-oOo-**

…

"Ayo! jalan kudaa! hiyaaah!"

"Kudanya sudah tidak kuat, Yizi. Tulangku remuk—arkh." Chanyeol ambruk dengan Yizi yang masih duduk manis diatas punggungnya. Pemuda bertelinga lebar itu mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, ini sudah hampir dua jam Ia menjadi kuda bohongan untuk Yizi yang tiba-tiba mengaku-ngaku adalah cowboy texas.

Tadinya Chanyeol sedang membujuk Yizi agar mau mandi dan sarapan, tetapi anak itu memintanya untuk menjadi kuda. plis, Chanyeol itu adalah jerapah bukan kuda.

" _Appa_ , payah!" Yizi berdiri diatas punggung lebar Chanyeol dan melompat-lompat disana membuat Chanyeol berteriak-teriak macam korban yang dilindas sebuah truk besar. " _Appa_ , tidak kuat!"

"AKH—berhenti Yizi, Argh punggungku! Aish aku bisa-bisa—Akh—kena encok diumur semuda ini!"

"Kuda, ayo bangun..waktunya bekelja!"

"Park Yizi—AKHH!"

 _ **BRAKKKK!**_

"—Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol entah pada siapa. Yizi ikut berhenti dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung mendengar suara barang terjatuh tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Chanyeol mengkode pada Yizi agar turun dari punggungnya, dan anak itu menurut.

Chanyeol berdiri dan segera menggendong Yizi. "Suaranya berasal dari depan rumah."

" _Appa,_ apa itu musuh kita yang datang?" bisik Yizi.

"Bisa jadi." Chanyeol ikut berbisik. Fyi, mereka tadi habis bermain Transformer sebelum Cowboy texas jadi maklumi saja jika Chanyeol dan Yizi masih berpura-pura menjadi pahlawan di film Transformer.

Chanyeol melotot begitu membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Ia mendapati banyak pot bunga-nya yang hancur berserakan.

"Bu—bunga mawarku.." ratap Chanyeol melihat bunga mawar yang sangat ia jaga itu kini terkulai tak berdaya diatas tanah. Tadinya bunga mawar putih itu ingin ia berikan pada kekasihnya nanti, namun apalah daya—nasi sudah menjadi nasi goreng (bubur, maksudnya).

Chanyeol mendesis bahaya, dan memandang kesekitar mencari siapa pelaku dibalik kriminalitas ini. Dan Chanyeol mendapati seseorang berkostum…apa itu? Plankton? Alien? Monster Inc? —apalah itu, dimata Chanyeol pelaku itu memakai kostum alien yang aneh—

Pelaku itu segera melesat berlari membawa sebuah bola tendang. Chanyeol mengejarnya dengan Yizi yang berteriak-teriak senang dalam gendongannya. Bagi Yizi saat ini, ia sedang mengejar penjahat dan dirinya adalah pahlawan dunia.

Iya, gitu.

Namanya aja anak kecil.

"WOY!" Chanyeol menggedor-gedor pintu rumah yang dimasuki si pelaku dengan brutal. Siapa orang sinting yang siang-siang begini memakai kostum aneh seperti itu? lihat saja, Chanyeol akan memberinya pelajaran yang setimpal.

"HOY! BUKA GAK PINTUNYA ATAU AKU—"

KREEEK.. —pintu terbuka.

"Atau apa?" seseorang yang membuka pintu itu menaikan sebelah alisnya dan memandang Chanyeol dengan sinis.

Itu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melebarkan cengirannya, "Menciummu."

"Sinting!" maki Baekhyun kesal. "Ada masalah apa hingga kau menggedor-gedor pintu rumahku? Kau mau kucekik ya?"

Chanyeol kembali ke mood kesalnya mengingat tujuannya datang kemari. "Ada seseorang berkostum alien memecahkan pot-pot bunga rumahku, dan orang itu masuk kedalam sini!"

"Alien?" ulang Baekhyun mengernyit aneh. Seketika wajahnya memerah padam, dan pemuda mungil itu menggeram bahaya. "BYUN TAEHYUNG!"

Chanyeol dan Yizi berjengit kaget saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak keras. Baekhyun itu kenapa senang sekali berteriak-teriak sih? Chanyeol jadi ngeri sendiri.

"Ada apa hyung?" seorang pemuda yang berkostum alien berwarna hijau itu datang, dan berdiri disamping Baekhyun tanpa tahu apa-apa.

"Nah, nah. Dia yang melempar bolanya ke pot bungaku!" tunjuk Chanyeol sengit.

"Aku tidak sengaja.." Taehyung beralibi.

"Tidak sengaja katamu? Kalau tidak sengaja, tidak mungkin semua pot bungaku hancur."

"Aku 'kan khilaf."

"Tidak ada orang khilaf berkali-kali." Chanyeol bereekspresi datar dan melirik malas Taehyung. "Sebagai gantinya, bersihkan halaman rumahku!"

Taehyung menganga tak percaya, "Mana bisa begitu! Sudah kubilang aku khilaf. Kau kejam sekali sih pada anak kecil sepertiku. Hyung, kenapa kau diam saja? Setidaknya bela adikmu ini." Taehyung menarik-narik lengan Baekhyun meminta pembelaan.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan memandang Chanyeol ragu. "Maafkan adikku ya? Tolong, jangan hukum dia.."

Taehyung mengangguk dengan bibir sengaja dikerucutkan.

"Tidak bisa begitu." Chanyeol tidak terima. Enak saja, Taehyung sudah menghancurkan semua pot-nya dan ia tidak mau dihukum. Seperti mendapat pencerahan, Chanyeol melebarkan senyumnya dengan mata yang berbinar cerah.

"Yasudah, adikmu tidak akan kuhukum. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau yang menggantikan hukuman adikmu."

"Ap—HEEEEII LEPASKAN AKU!" Baekhyun memberontak saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan membawanya kabur. Sementara itu Taehyung melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun seraya nyengir lebar.

"Bye-bye hyung!"

"Adik sialan." desis Baekhyun.

…

 **..**

…

"Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk membersihkan halaman rumahku, tetapi kau harus membantuku mengurusi Yizi." ujar Chanyeol seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Yizi yang tengah bermain-main diatas sofa.

Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa harus aku? Memangnya dimana istrimu?"

Chanyeol terbahak membuat Baekhyun agak takut—tawa Chanyeol mengingatkan Baekhyun pada tawa jin-jin dalam botol omong-omong.

"Istriku kan kamu." Chanyeol berkedip genit.

"Mimpi saja sana!" Baekhyun lebih memilih memandang Yizi. pipinya tiba-tiba saja terasa panas, Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa.

"Berapa usia anakmu?"

"Bulan juni nanti umurnya tiga tahun." jawab Chanyeol. dia berusaha membuka pakaian Yizi, karna anak itu memang belum Ia mandikan sejak pagi—Chanyeol tidak mau berakhir seperti Sehun. terpeleset dikamar mandi karna memandikan Yizi. Karna sejujurnya Chanyeol lebih tidak tahu bagaimana cara memandikan anak kecil.

Baekhyun ikut membantu Chanyeol, "Kau menikah muda ya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli. Ternyata Baekhyun memang menganggapnya sebagai ayah kandung Yizi. "Tidak, aku belum menikah."

"Lalu? Ah, jangan-jangan…" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya kearah Chanyeol dengan curiga. "Kau menghamili anak orang? Dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab?"

Sudah berapa banyak Chanyeol dikira seperti itu? memangnya wajah Chanyeol itu seperti lelaki yang tidak bertanggung jawab, begitu? Chanyeol merasa sakit hati.

"Tidak baik berburuk sangka seperti itu, Cha eun-sang."

"Kau memanggilku Cha eun-sang lagi!? Dasar korban drama!"

Chanyeol tertawa dan menggendong Yizi untuk membawanya kekamar mandi. "Kau cantik sih, seperti Cha eun-sang. Ayo bantu aku memandikan Yizi."

…

" _Appa_ , dingin!" Yizi tersenyum riang dan memainkan air yang ada didalam bak mandinya. Anak itu berkali-kali menepuk-nepuk air hingga mengenai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berada disisinya.

"Aaah, dia menggemaskan sekali!" Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil milik Yizi. Ia menarik-narik pipi Yizi kekanan dan kekiri membuat Yizi mengerang.

" _Noona_ , cakit."

"Eh?" Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. "Panggil aku _hyung_ , Yizi. Bukan _noona_. Aku lelaki."

"Hahahaha bahkan Yizi tahu siapa yang harus dipanggil _noona_ atau _hyung._ " Sahut Chanyeol.

"HEY YODA—"

"…kamu 'kan cantik Baek, jadi wajar saja jika Yizi memanggilmu _noona_. Benarkan Yizi sayang?" Chanyeol dan Yizi melakukan high-five membuat Baekhyun merengut kesal.

 _Like father, like son._

" _Appa_ , Yici mau jeluk!" Yizi menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah shampoo didekat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, "Itu rasa strawberry, bukan jeruk Yizi."

"eoh? _Noona_ , bohong. Itu jeluk!" Yizi memberengut kesal.

"Strawberry, Yizi."

"Jeluk!"

"Strawberry!"

"Jeluuuuk, _noona_!"

"Strawber—YAA!"

Yizi mencipratkan air kewajah Baekhyun seraya tertawa-tawa riang. Baekhyun berteriak-teriak seraya berusaha melindungi wajahnya dari serangan air Yizi. Sementara itu Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat keduanya. Mereka cepat sekali akrab—dan keduanya sama-sama menggemaskan.

Chanyeol jadi gemas ingin menggigit Baekhyun—eh.

" _Noona_ , ayo kita celang _appa_!" bisik Yizi. Baekhyun mengangguk dan kemudian mereka berdua mencipratkan air kearah Chanyeol.

"Ya! Ya! Apa ini—Hei!"

"Rasakan ini Yoda!"

"Celaaang _appa_!"

"AAAAAAAAAA WAJAH TAMPANKU!"

Akhirnya mereka bukan memandikan Yizi, tetapi mandi bersama—bercanda, maksudnya bermain-main air bersama.

Keluarga kecil yang bahagia, bukan?

 **..**

…

 **-oOo-**

…

 **..**

 **19:00 PM**

"Luhan itu manis sekali, aku jadi takut diabetes."

"Baekhyun juga menggemaskan sekali, aku 'kan jadi tidak kuat."

"Kyungsoo itu menyeramkan sekali, aku takut ditusuk-tusuk."

Chanyeol dan Sehun sontak menoleh kearah Jongin yang baru saja berbicara. Anak itu duduk dibawah sofa dengan wajah pucat, persis seperti orang yang baru saja hampir dibunuh.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa denganmu? biasanya kau yang paling semangat ketika memuji Kyungsoo."

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku lihat hari ini. Kyungsoo itu walaupun polos-polos begitu mempunyai bibit-bibit psikopat. Aku takut jika nanti kami sudah berpacaran dan ketika bertengkar aku akan dimutilasi."

"WUAHAHAHAHA.."

"..ngarep sekali bisa berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo." —ini Sehun yang berbicara.

"Setan." rutuk Jongin.

"Tapi serius, hari ini aku senang sekali bisa berduaan dengan Baekhyun. Aku rela jika harus mengurus Yizi selamanya karna Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati membantuku. Kalian tidak tahu, tadi aku dan Baekhyun bermain dikamar mandi bersam—"

"Bermain dikamar mandi?" ulang Jongin dan Sehun bersamaan. Dua anak berbeda warna kulit itu saling berpandangan lalu nyengir nista.

"Basah dong?" Sehun menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"WALAH, ENAK GAK HYUNG?"

"ENAKLAH, JONG. GIMANA BAEKHYUN? NANGIS GAK?"

"KITA KEKAMPUS, DAN KAU ENAK-ENAK DENGAN BAEKHYUN DIKAMAR MANDI—UHUY, SERU SEKALEH."

"BERAPA KALI KLIMAKS KIRA-KIRA?"

"UHH PASTI ITU YANG PERTAMA BUAT BAEKHYUN—PASTI NYERI..PASTI SEMPIT, PASTI ENAK, PASTI—"

"OI OI! MESUM SAJA OTAK KALIAN!" Chanyeol murka dan memukul kepala Sehun dan Jongin dengan botol susu milik Yizi. Sialan, otak Chanyeol sekarang dipenuhi bayang-bayang nista karna dua anak hentai itu.

"Aku hanya memandikan Yizi bersama dengan Baekhyun. Belum _itu-itu_ , kalau urusan _itu_ mah nanti saja jika sudah besar." tukas Chanyeol.

"Besar? Apanya yang besar?" Jongin cengengesan najis.

"Aku kira punyamu sudah besar, hyung." Sehun menimpali masih dengan cengiran nistanya.

"…Asshh, kapan otak kalian akan bersih?" Chanyeol memijat keningnya pusing.

"Nanti jika Luhan sudah membersihkanku."

"Apanya yang dibersihkan hun?"

"Itu lho, Jong."

"Itu? maksudnya 'itu' apa ya?"

"Ya, kau tahu lah maksudku."

"HUEHEUHEUEHEU"

"HEUEHEUEHEEUEHEUE.."

.

Biasanya kalau mereka sudah tertawa seperti itu, pasti ada khayalan nista diotak mereka.

.

"SPADAAAAAA?!"

Ketiga pemuda itu menghentikan acara tertawa mesumnya. Ketiganya menoleh bersamaan kearah pintu masuk rumah mereka, dan disana terlihat Suho berserta kekasihnya sedang berjalan masuk kedalam.

"Suho hyung.." koor Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Hai, semuanya." Suho menghampiri mereka seraya menggandeng kekasihnya yang masih tersenyum manis. Maklumi saja jika Suho langsung masuk kedalam rumah tanpa mengetuk pintu atau menekan bel terlebih dahulu, toh ini 'kan dulu rumahnya juga. "Aku membawa makanan untuk kalian.." Suho mengangkat dua plastik besar ditangannya.

"Kalian apa kab—dafaq! anak siapa itu?!" Suho menunjuk-nunjuk Yizi yang sedang disuapi oleh Sehun.

Ketiga pemuda itu menelan ludah mereka gugup. Mereka ingat jika ada Yizi disini. Dan bagaimana cara mereka menjelaskan siapa Yizi itu kepada Suho? Sial, Suho datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Wah, lucu sekali.." Yixing menyentuh pipi Yizi dengan gemas. "Sehun, boleh aku menggendongnya?"

Sehun mengangguk kaku—masih terkejut karna kedatangan Suho yang tiba-tiba.

Yixing berseru kecil dan menggendong Yizi. "Anak manis, siapa namamu hm?"

"Yici.." jawab Yizi membuat Yixing memekik kecil.

"Kalian sekarang menculik anak kecil?" tanya Suho curiga. Ketiga pemuda didepannya menggeleng cepat bersamaan.

" _Appa_!" Yizi merengek dalam gendongan Yixing, dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Chanyeol—meminta untuk digendong.

" _Appa_? JADI INI ANAKMU?" mata Suho membelalak.

"B—bukan.." Jongin menggeleng panik. Duh, Suho itu kalau sudah marah melebihi seramnya ketiga kakak Kyungsoo—tuh kan, Kyungsoo lagi.

"Jadi benar kabar burung kalau kalian itu… _threesome_ —atau cinta segitiga? Sa-sampe punya anak segede gini?" tanya Suho antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Yassalam, dia baru meninggalkan ketiga anak ini selama duabulan dan kini mereka sudah mempunyai anak? Tampar saja Suho!

"B-bukan hyung!" kali ini Sehun yang bersuara.

Yixing mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Jongin..aku baru tahu kalau kamu uke." Ujarnya polos.

"Yixing hyung—bukan begitu, AKU SEME YATUHAN!"

"—Anak kamu lucu, gak pesek kayak ibunya."

Jongin langsung bereekspresi =_='

"Jelaskan padaku, ini anak siapa? Karna aku yakin adikku bukan uke, tampangnya tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali." Tukas Suho, sementara itu Jongin hampir menggigit sofa karna selalu ia yang menjadi bahan bully. Apa salah ongin yatuhan?

 _Ongin harus sabar! (y)_

"Ini…"Chanyeol membuka suara. "Kami tidak tahu anak siapa, yang jelas dua hari yang lalu ada seseorang yang menitipkan anaknya didepan rumah dan orang itu menitipkan surat. Kami harus menjaganya hingga ia menyelesaikan masalahnya.."

"Iya, bukan anak kami. Karna kami masih takut untuk menghamili anak orang." tambah Sehun diangguki Jongin.

Suho menghela nafasnya lega. "Baiklah, kalau itu memang cerita yang sebenarnya.. aku lega mendengarnya. Jadi aku tidak repot-repot untuk menggantung Jongin karna sudah menghamili anak orang."

"Dasar kejam." gerutu Jongin. "Padahal sendirinya selalu berusaha menghamili Yixing hyung."

"Myeon, dia lucu sekali!" Yixing menunjuk Yizi yang kini berada digendongan Chanyeol.

Suho tersenyum miring dan meraih pinggang kecil Yixing. "Kamu mau punya anak seperti dia?"

"Tentu!"

"Kita bisa membuat yang lebih lucu.."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Ikut aku ke lantai atas." Suho mengedipkan matanya dan menarik tangan Yixing—mengajaknya ke lantai dua.

Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun merasa menjadi manusia paling ngenes dimuka bumi melihat pasangan serasi itu.

 _Duh, gusti. Kapan aku bisa seperti itu…_

Itulah ratapan hati ketiganya.

…

 **..**

…

Jongin menggaruk rambutnya asal dan berjalan malas-malasan ke lantai atas. Sialan sekali Chanyeol itu, seenaknya menyuruhnya untuk mengambilkan popok untuk Yizi. Jongin bukan babu, oke?

"Aahh Myeonn—pelan-pelanh.."

"Tidak bisa Xing—Aghh..sial kau sempit sekali, sayang."

.

 _Hanjir._

Suara apa itu?

.

Jongin menelan ludahnya dan berjalan pelan-pelan mendekati sebuah pintu kamar yang berada dilantai dua. Jongin yakin suara-suara mistis itu berasal dari sana. Pemuda yang bercita-cita menjadi masa depan Kyungsoo itu menempelkan daun telinganya dipintu itu.

"Myeon-ahh…"

"Desahanmu—urh.."

"Jangan gigit leherku! Ahh Myeon! Kubilang pelan-pelan.."

"Ohh..kau menggoda sekali Xing—"

"Anhhh Joonmyeonnie.."

Sial, sial, siaaaaal.

Jongin langsung keringat dingin.

Matanya yang tadi sayu karna malas, kini menjadi segar lagi. Jongin bukanlah anak polos yang harus bertanya 'Mama, itu suara apa?' atau 'Suho hyung dan Yixing hyung sedang apa? Kok mengerang-ngerang gitu?'

Jongin sudah paham, _man—_ paham banget malah _._

Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu segera berlari kelantai bawah, tidak perduli jika dia belum mengambilkan Yizi popok. Yang terpenting dia harus menjauh dari lantai atas! Apapun caranya!

"Kenapa wajahmu?" Sehun bertanya seraya menukar-nukar channel tv dengan bosan. "Kayak nahan pup."

Jongin mengacak rambutnya hingga tampilannya menjadi seperti singa yang baru bangun tidur. "Argggh! Yixing hyung dan Suho hyung mesuman dilantai dua! Aku pusing!" Jongin mengerang keras. Rasanya ia ingin berguling-guling saja ditengah jalan.

"Pusing apa horny?"

" _Fuck_ lah kau Oh Sehun!"

"OI PENDEK! MASIH SORE JANGAN BIKIN ANAK DULU! GALIAT ADA TIGA PERJAKA JOMBLO DISINI?!" aum Chanyeol yang kebetulan juga habis dari lantai dua.

"Dia itu mujur sekali nasibnya..sudah punya kekasih manis, baik hati, polos—bisa diajak _gitu-gituan_ lagi." gumam Sehun ngenes.

Andai saja Luhan menjadi kekasihnya.

Iya,

Andai saja..

…

 **-oOo-**

…

 _ **BRAKKK!**_

"OH SEHUN!"

Sehun terlonjak kaget dan buru-buru bangun dari acara tidur-tiduran malasnya. Begitu juga Chanyeol dan Jongin. Mereka bertiga berlari kearah pintu utama dimana suara dobrakan itu berasal juga suara seseorang yang memanggil nama Sehun dengan murka.

Mata Sehun membola melihat siapa yang datang.

Sial, itu Donghae dan lima orang pengawalnya. Mau apa mereka kesini?

"Donghae hyung, k—kau..mau apa kesini?" tanya Sehun takut-takut. Oh plis, itu wajah Donghae tidak bersahabat sama sekali.

"Mau numpang mandi." jawab Donghae ketus. "Kau fikir mau apa lagi diriku kesini kalau tidak mencarimu dan dua teman-teman cecungukmu itu?"

Donghae kini melirik kearah Chanyeol dan Jongin dengan tatapan mematikannya. "Ini yang kau sebut mafia? MANA ADA MAFIA MACEM GINI?!"

Donghae menunjuk Chanyeol yang memakai boxer bergambar pisang dan kaus mickey mouse kumal, lalu menunjuk Jongin yang hanya memakai piyama kusut bergambar animasi Rabbids. Benar, mana ada mafia macam mereka?

"MAFIA JUGA MANUSIA, _MEN_." seru Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Halah alibi saja.." Donghae mengibaskan tangannya acuh. "Mana kunci mobilmu Sehun?"

"untuk apa?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Tentu saja untuk ku sita! Kau sudah menipuku, brengsek. Yang kemarin itu bukan heroin, mana ada heroin harum strawberry? Kau tahu, aku benci strawberry. **BENCI STRAWBERRY**!"

.

Nan jauh diseberang sana, Baekhyun—yang notabene Strawberry maniak—bersin-bersin.

.

Sehun, Jongin dan Chanyeol menggigil ketakutan. Penipuan mereka akhirnya ketahuan juga.

"Aku akan menyita mobilmu hingga kau melunasi hutangmu, karna aku yakin saat ini kau tidak punya uang dua puluh juta."

"Ayolah, hyung. Jangan kejam seperti itu dengan sepupu sendiri.." mohon Sehun memelas. "Jangan mobilku..itu hartaku satu-satunya uhuhuhu—heh sialan, bantu aku!" Sehun menyenggol perut kedua temannya. Dan kedua orang itu ikut menangkupkan kedua tangannya dibawah wajah, dan memelas pada Donghae.

"Kau sendiri lebih kejam karna telah menipuku, jika butuh uang bilang saja jangan menipuku! Alhasil hidungku kemasukan bedak strawberry karna ulahmu! DAN ITU MENJENGKELKAN SEKALI!" aum Donghae murka. Para pengawalnya segera menepuk-nepuk punggung sang presdir untuk menenangkannya.

"..cepat, mana kunci mobilmu? Atau aku akan mengadukan ini pada ayahmu dan kau akan dipindahkan ke Busan." Ancam Donghae. Sehun —dengan wajah memelasnya— merogoh sakunya dan memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Donghae dengan tidak rela. Sehun rasanya ingin menangis meraung-raung, itu mobil kesayangannya.

"Hyung.." Sehun memasang wajah anak anjing dibuangnya.

"Tidak mempan. Jika kau sudah punya uang, datanglah ke G20 Club. Aku ada disana jika kau mau mobilmu kembali, Sehunna." Donghae tersenyum manis dan menepuk-nepuk bahu sepupunya. "Ayo, teman-teman. kita pergi."

Donghae berbalik pergi dan segera membawa Bugatti Veyron hitam milik Sehun. sebelum pergi Donghae berseru, "Waw, Sehun. mobilmu boleh juga. Jika kau tidak kuat menebusnya, aku akan menggadainya kewarung terdekat!"

Setan.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! MOBILKUUUUUUUU!"

…

"Itu milikku satu-satunya—hiks, aku menabung lima tahun untuk mendapatkan mobil itu—hiks. Aku rela tidak jajan dan merental playstation demi mobil itu—"

"Sehun…sudahlah.."

"Aku melewati hari-hariku bersama mobilku. Kita selalu berdua dalam suka dan duka, dia sangat pengertian denganku walau aku jomblo-jomblo begini hiks aku—"

" _shit,_ Sehun. berhenti dulu menangisnya!"

"Aku sedih Chanyeol hyung..sedih sekali.."

"Ini, elap dulu ingusmu." Jongin sebagai sahabat yang pengertian memberikan Sehun tissue kepada Sehun dan diterima dengan sukarela oleh pemuda itu. Sehun membersihkan cairan dihidungnya dengan suara yang menggelikan membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin meringis jijik.

"Aku mana punya uang sebanyak duapuluh juta untuk menebus mobilku—HUWEEEEEEEEE AKU SYEUDIH SEKALI!"

"Sedih sih sedih, tapi ngga gitu juga Hun." Chanyeol berkata malas melihat Sehun berguling-guling dilantai. Hancur sudah imej pangeran didiri Sehun.

Jongin tiba-tiba menegakan kepalanya, "Ah aku ada ide!"

"ide apa?"

"…kita menipu Donghae hyung lagi."

"SETAN! ITU TIDAK MEMBANTU!" aum Sehun.

"Ya! Dengarkan aku dulu, albino." Bentak Jongin. Dia meraih kerah baju Sehun dan mendudukan anak itu didepannya. Jongin memasang raut seriusnya, dan memegang bahu Chanyeol dan Sehun—mengadakan rapat dadakan. Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu menyeringai.

"Agar kita bisa menebus mobilmu tanpa uang duapuluh juta, aku tahu bagaimana caranya."

"Apa itu?"

Jongin menyipitkan matanya agar menambah kesan misterius dan dramatis.

.

.

.

"Menyamar menjadi wanita simpanan Donghae.."

 **..**

…

…

 **-oOo-**

…

…

 **..**

 **Tobecontinued…**

 **Gara's note :**

Hoi, hoi. Aku kembali. Aku kembali :D

Sini peluk dulu yang kangen sama gue… /dilempar swallow/

Pertama-tama, gue mau minta maaf. Ini ngaret bgt apdetnya =_= bukan FF ini doang sih, FF yg laen juga ngaret bgt. Gue pengen apdet seminggu sekali kayak dulu, tapi gabisa—gue anak sibuk sekarang wkwk.

Maaf juga, balik dengan chapter gajelas bin garing begini -_- timpukin woy authornya! Siapa sih authornya? /elu bego-_-/

Pokoknya maaf deh buat kalian yg nunggu ini (emang ada?=_=) /pelukin satu-satu/

 **Info : gue belum bisa apdet Not Perfect sama 89,5 TRFM :(( dan juga belum bisa publish bonuschapter special Kaisoo :(( kalo gue janjiin kapan apdetnya dan ternyata gue gabisa, nanti gue dibilang PHP lagi :( makanya gue ngga mau janjiin kapan apdetnya. Tapi itu bakal gue lanjut kok, ngga discontinued.**

Okey, thanks for reviewers, favers, followers—INYONG TRESNO KARO KOWE KABEH! AI LAP YU PULL!

 **p.s : SELAMAT HUT RI YANG KE 70! /kibar bendera merah-putih/ SEMOGA MAKIN MAJU YAAA! AKU BANGGA JADI ANAK INDONESIA! /pake blangkon/ /nyanyi hari kemerdekaan/**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Previous chapter]**

"Aku sedih Chanyeol hyung..sedih sekali.."

"Ini, elap dulu ingusmu." Jongin sebagai sahabat yang pengertian memberikan tissue kepada Sehun dan diterima dengan sukarela oleh pemuda itu. Sehun membersihkan cairan dihidungnya dengan suara yang menggelikan membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin meringis jijik.

"Aku mana punya uang sebanyak duapuluh juta untuk menebus mobilku—HUWEEEEEEEEE AKU SYEUDIH SEKALI!"

"Sedih sih sedih, tapi ngga gitu juga Hun." Chanyeol berkata malas melihat Sehun berguling-guling dilantai. Hancur sudah imej pangeran didiri Sehun.

Jongin tiba-tiba menegakan kepalanya, "Ah aku ada ide!"

"ide apa?"

"…kita menipu Donghae hyung lagi."

"SETAN! ITU TIDAK MEMBANTU!" aum Sehun.

"Ya! Dengarkan aku dulu, albino." Bentak Jongin. Dia meraih kerah baju Sehun dan mendudukan anak itu didepannya. Jongin memasang raut seriusnya, dan memegang bahu Chanyeol dan Sehun—mengadakan rapat dadakan. Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu menyeringai.

"Agar kita bisa menebus mobilmu tanpa uang duapuluh juta, aku tahu bagaimana caranya."

"Apa itu?"

Jongin menyipitkan matanya agar menambah kesan misterius dan dramatis.

.

.

.

"Menyamar menjadi wanita simpanan Donghae.."

..

 **©Anggara Dobby**

 **THREE IDIOTS**

 **..**

 **Hu** m **or. Ro** man **ce. Fri** endsh **ipp.** **F** ail **ed flu** ff **y.**

 **Kim J** ongin **. Oh S** ehun. **Park C** hanyeol.

 **..**

 **KaiSoo! HunHan! ChanBaek!  
**..

 **Rate :** M—for dirty joke.

..

 **OOC! YAOI! Absurd!** _ **Say goodbye to KBBI, Grammar and EYD.**_ **Bahasa gawl bertebaran. Typo(ss). Mesum words. Humorfailed.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: Seli, Kaila, dan Yuli.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 **PLAK! PLAKKKKK!**

"AAAAAAAAAA HIDUNGKUUU!"

Jongin mundur beberapa langkah seraya memegangi hidungnya yang baru saja terkena serangan dari Sehun dan Chanyeol. Kedua orang itu memang sengaja sekali mengincar hidung _limitet edition_ -nya sepertinya. "Brengsek kalian berdua, hidungku akan bertambah minimalis nanti.." Jongin mengusap hidung berharganya dengan sendu.

"Biar saja, biar kau tidak bisa bernafas sekalian." Sahut Chanyeol dengan kejam.

"Aku 'kan hanya memberi ide!" Jongin berseru protes. Masalahnya disini hidungnya yang menjadi sasaran kedua temannya, maka dari itu Jongin sangat tidak terima. Hidungnya adalah pesona utamanya oke?

"Menyamar menjadi wanita simpanan Donghae?" ulang Sehun, "Kau pikir itu ide bagus? Membayangkan diriku memakai gaun saja aku tidak sudi, apalagi memakainya." Sehun mendengus sinis.

"Kau pasti cantik." celetuk Jongin dengan polosnya.

"CANTIK HIDUNGMU!"

"Membayangkan kita bertiga menyamar menjadi wanita, sepertinya sangat menyeramkan." gumam Chanyeol dengan mata menerawang keatas, membayangkan bagaimana bentuk rupa mereka saat mereka menyamar menjadi wanita. Kaki berbulu, tubuh tinggi tegap, suara macam _ahjusshi-ahjusshi_ , dan wajah yang jantan—itu menyeramkan sekali ketika berubah menjadi wanita-wanita bergaun merah muda feminim. Bisa dipastikan orang-orang yang melihat akan segera memanggil Satpol PP.

"Idemu tidak guna, Jongin." ujar Sehun malas.

"Tentu saja berguna! Bayangkan jika kau meminta uang pada ayahmu untuk menebus mobilmu karna kau telah menipu, mana mau ayahmu memberimu uang? Dengan kau menyamar menjadi wanita dan datang ke G20 _Club_ , mobilmu bisa kau ambil dengan mudah." jelas Jongin.

"Caranya?"

"Mudah saja, kau datang kesana—goda Donghae, buat dia menjadi mabuk lalu kau ambil kunci mobilmu dan kau bisa bersama dengan mobilmu lagi."

"Woah! Kau jenius juga, Jongin." Sehun menepuk bahu Jongin dengan keras membuat tubuh Jongin hampir tersungkur kelantai. Jongin terbatuk-batuk karna tepukan keras Sehun, "Aku memang jenius. Kasihan sekali kau baru sadar."

"Jadi kau setuju berpura-pura menjadi _cabe-cabean_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kok _cabe-cabean_?"

"Yaiya, anak remaja yang suka keluar malam dengan pakaian kurang bahan disebut _cabe-cabean_. Kau akan menjadi 'cabe', besok malam."

Sehun menyipitkan matanya kearah Chanyeol dengan curiga. "Kau sering menyewa cabe ya? Kok tahu sekali?"

"Maaf, aku tidak suka yang pedas-pedas. Aku lebih suka yang manis-manis seperti Tetangga sebelah." Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya acuh.

"Yang kau maksud itu Bibi Jang?" ujar Jongin polos. "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau suka dengan _Ahjumma_ gendut itu. sudahlah menyerah saja Chanyeol, nanti kau akan dipukuli Paman Jang jika kau memendam perasaan dengan istrinya."

"TERSERAHMU JONGIN! AKU _RA' URUS!"_ Chanyeol berlalu ke dapur, tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan si hitam Jongin yang semakin hari semakin tidak bekerja otaknya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Ayo, Jongin. Jelaskan caranya agar rencana kita menjadi wanita simpanan Donghae akan lancar."

"Kita?" ulang Jongin. "Kau saja yang menjadi wanita, aku sih _ogah_."

"Bedebah! 'kan kau yang member saran, kau juga harus ikut dalam rencana ini!"

"Aku 'kan hanya memberi saran, kau saja yang menjadi _cabe-cabean_. Kau sendiri yang harus berjuang demi mobilmu. Aku ini jantan, tidak pantas menjadi wanita." tukas Jongin.

"Kita kan sahabat! Seorang sahabat harus selalu ada disisi sahabatnya yang lain ketika dalam masalah, bukan hanya ketika dalam senang saja. Kita sudah bersahabat sejak baru tumbuh gigi, persahabatan kita itu bagaikan upil, hidung, dan jari kelingking. Kau upilnya, aku hidungnya, dan Chanyeol adalah jari kelingkingnya. Maka dari itu—"

"KENAPA HARUS AKU YANG MENJADI UPILNYA? _WAE_? _WAEEE_?" Jongin berteriak dramatis dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan ekspresi tidak santai.

"Oh, aku salah bicara. Kau memang pantas sih mendapat bagian yang nista." gumam Sehun polos. "Ya, pokoknya kau harus ikut menyamar menjadi wanita—lebih tepatnya kita bertiga, atau aku akan…"

"Akan apa?" Chanyeol menyahut dengan tidak santai. Dia kembali dari arah dapur dengan segelas air ditangannya. Terlihat tidak minat sekali akan rencana sinting Jongin.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya sok misterius. "Akan mengupload video kalian berdua yang tengah mandi bersama seraya menari Touch My Body-nya Sistar. Heuheuheu."

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

 **..**

 **-oOo-**

 **..**

Chanyeol meregangkan ototnya dan menguap lebar-lebar membuat beberapa burung yang terbang disekitarnya hampir tertelan. Udara pagi memang yang terbaik, ini hari pertama Chanyeol bangun tidur sebelum jam 10 pagi. Mungkin ini semua karna Yizi selalu menendang wajahnya ketika tidur, Chanyeol jadi harus bangun lebih awal sebelum wajahnya berubah bentuk.

Sekarang dia berada dibalkon, menghirup udara pagi seraya menyapa burung-burung yang berterbangan dihadapannya—bertingkah seolah-olah dia adalah _Princess_ yang menikmati udara pagi.

Iya gitu, terserah Chanyeol saja.

Chanyeol tak sengaja menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, dan yang Ia dapati adalah pemandangan yang membuat matanya menjadi segar.

Baekhyun tengah melakukan senam pagi dengan riangnya. Yang lebih spesial darinya adalah…Baekhyun hanya memakai sebuah boxer pendek bergambar Pikachu dan kaus putih kebesarannya.

Padahal udara disini masih dingin. Tetapi Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya panas semua.

"Haruskah aku menulis cerita dengan judul _'Tetangga sebelah yang menggoda_ _Iman'_?" gumam Chanyeol menutup hidungnya sendiri, karna Ia merasakan ada sebuah cairan yang ingin keluar dari sana. Bisa cairan berwarna merah yang disebut darah, bisa juga cairan berwarna hijau yang bernama ingus—Chanyeol sedang flu, oke.

"Baekkie, kau tidak punya bulu kaki. Uwoah, mulus sekali.."

 _ **PLETAK!**_

"AARGGHHHH DAHIKUUUU!"

"KAU MENGAGETKANKU IDIOT!"

Chanyeol mengusap-ngusap keningnya yang terkena lemparan botol minum kosong dari Baekhyun. Ini kedua kalinya Ia selalu dilempar sesuatu oleh Baekhyun saat mau menyapanya. Chanyeol heran, apa Baekhyun ketika terkejut selalu melempar sesuatu ke orang terdekatnya? Kalau iya, berarti Baekhyun memang mengerikan.

"Ada apa hyung? Ada apa? Apa ada alien yang mengganggumu?" Taehyung tiba-tiba muncul dengan membawa raket nyamuk dan menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri dibelakang punggungnya. "Aku akan menangkap alien itu."

"Kau yang alien!" tunjuk Chanyeol pada Taehyung.

"Enak saja! Aku ini pembasmi alien, bukan alien-nya." protes Taehyung. "Aah, hyung. Apa manusia langka ini yang membuatmu menjerit? Kau diapakan olehnya? Biar aku pertemukan wajahnya dengan benda ini." Taehyung mengelus-ngelus raket nyamuk ditangannya.

"Manusia langka." gumam Chanyeol dengan wajah '=_='

"Berhentilah membicarakan alien. Alien itu tidak ada Taehyung!" ujar Baekhyun malas. Entah adiknya terlalu banyak menonton film bertemakan alien atau memang Ibunya saat mengandung Taehyung mengidam alien hingga Taehyung selalu maniak dengan makhluk tidak jelas itu. bahkan Baekhyun harus selalu menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ karna Taehyung yang selalu berteriak-teriak tentang adanya Alien dirumah baru mereka. Sinting memang.

"Alien itu ada hyung. Aku melihatnya saat tengah malam ketika aku ingin minum didapur. Dia berbadan pendek! Dan berjalan mengendap-ngendap menuju kamar mandi. Aku bahkan melihat dia memakai piyama Doraemon dan—"

"ITU AKU BODOH!" teriak Baekhyun murka.

"Kakanya cabe, adiknya alien. Cocok lah cocok." Sahut Chanyeol ditengah-tengah perdebatan adik-kakak Byun itu.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan tajam. "Kupotong telinga caplangmu tahu rasa nanti!"

"Kamu makin manis kalau lagi marah. Aku jadi pengen nyulik kamu, Ehehehe."

"Enyahlah kau Park!"

"Jangan _flirting_ dengan hyung-ku! Wajahmu wajah-wajah kriminal, menjauhlah!" Taehyung membuat _gesture_ mengusir Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Anak itu bahkan menyodorkan raket nyamuk kewajah Chanyeol agar Chanyeol tidak mendekati Baekhyun.

"Wajahmu wajah-wajah alien." Balas Chanyeol.

"Biarlah. Daripada wajah om-om mesum sepertimu."

"Sialan." Chanyeol mengumpat. Urh, sepertinya rencananya dalam mendekati si Tetangga sebelah akan sulit mengingat Baekhyun memiliki adik yang possesif seperti Taehyung. Ini tidak akan mudah.

Apa perlu Chanyeol menulis cerita dengan judul _'Cintaku terhalangi calon Adik Ipar'_?

Sepertinya bagus.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun sinis.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas diantara mereka dan memandang Baekhyun dengan cengirannya. "Tentu saja menikmati udara pagi. Tetapi yang kudapati lebih dari udara pagi." Pemuda tinggi itu menatap kearah paha Baekhyun yang terbuka.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan seketika wajahnya memerah matang. "A-APA YANG KAU LIHAT?!"

"Menurutmu apa?" Chanyeol tersenyum najis dengan mata mengerling nakal.

Baekhyun merapatkan kakinya sendiri dan melemparkan sebuah tatapan mematikan untuk tetangga idiotnya itu. "Taehyung, kau sayang padaku 'kan?"

"Tentu saja hyung! Kau adalah kakak tersayangku setelah Baekbeom hyung, walau kau menyebalkan aku tetap menyayangimu dan melindungimu dari para alien! Aku adik yang baik 'kan?" Taehyung menjawab dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu basmi alien dihadapanku dengan raket nyamukmu itu." desis Baekhyun dengan seringaian menyeramkannya.

 _Glup._

Chanyeol membelalak, "T-tunggu!"

"Laksanakan!"

 _ **PLAAAAAKKK!**_

"AAAAAARGHHH WAJAHKUU!"

.

Satu lagi,

 _GWS Park Chanyeol._

 **..**

* * *

"Pada siapa kita minta tolong untuk membuat kita menjadi wanita?"

"Oh..aku tidak percaya saranku diterima secepat ini." Jongin mendesah dan memijat keningnya yang terasa pening. Dia memang menyarankan hal sinting itu, tetapi kenapa harus dia juga yang terlibat didalamnya? Jongin tidak akan mau memakai gaun pendek dan ber _make-up_ tebal. Dirinya akan terlihat seperti badut nanti.

"Pada peta, pada peta, pada peta, pada PETAAAA!"

"Yizi, aku sedang bertanya pada Chanyeol dan Jongin. Bukan pada Dora ataupun Peta, _arraseo_?" Sehun melirik malas pada Yizi yang ikut-ikut menyahuti pembicaraan mereka.

" _Allaceo, appa_!" Yizi mengangguk patuh.

"Anak pintar.. Oh ya, panggil aku _Daddy_ , jangan _Appa_ —wajahku adalah wajah-wajah _British_." Ujar Sehun yang dibalas backsound mual bersamaan oleh kedua temannya.

"Jadi sekarang kau mengakui kalau kau adalah ayahnya Yizi?" sahut Chanyeol. pemuda itu terlihat tengah mengompres pipinya sendiri dengan sebuah gumpalan kain yang berisi es batu. Berterimakasihlah pada Byun Brothers yang telah memberikan cetakan merah pada pipi Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku adalah _Daddy_ dan Luhan adalah _Mommy_ -nya Yizi."

"Ewh, _stop dreaming_!"

"HEY! ITU KATA-KATA KERAMATKU JONGIN!" Sehun memukul kepala Jongin membuat pemuda berkulit eksotis itu mengaduh-aduh sakit.

"Sebelum kalian mulai adu pukul lagi, bagaimana jika kita meminta tolong pada anak perempuan untuk membantu kita. Seperti…Sooyoung _noona_?" usul Chanyeol.

"dia pasti meminta imbalan. Siapa yang mau mentraktir si perut karung itu? aku sih _emoh_." ucap Jongin.

"Benar. Sooyoung _noona_ tidak akan cukup jika hanya memakan satu piring makanan. Bagaimana jika Yoona _sunbae_?"

Sehun menyahut, "terlalu cantik, aku takut berpaling dari Luhan."

"Jessica _sunbae_?"

"Terlalu dingin seperti _Princess_ Elsa. Aku curiga dia adalah kakaknya Anna."

"Otakmu rusak, Jongin." dengus Chanyeol. "Amber _sunbae_?"

"Terlalu _manly_. Mana bisa dia mendadani kita? Untuk dirinya sendiri saja dia tidak bisa."

"Lalu siapa? Apa aku harus mengusulkan Jessica Alba untuk kalian?" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Mereka bertiga serta Yizi terdiam, mulai berfikir-fikir siapa kiranya yang cocok untuk bisa membantu mereka. Fyi, Yizi terdiam karna memang mulutnya ditutup oleh Sehun—agar bisa mendramatisir suasana.

"Bagaimana kalau…Krystal?" tukas Sehun. nama Krystal langsung melekat diotaknya saat mengingat mahasiswi dikelasnya yang paling _fashionable_ adalah wanita itu. Krystal pasti punya banyak peralatan untuk mempercantik dirinya.

"Memangnya dia mau membantu kita?" tanya Jongin retoris. Bagaimanapun juga dia sudah mengklaim Krystal sebagai musuh abadinya karna telah menghina Jongin sebagai makhluk hitam tidak jelas—hey, Jongin itu tampan dan eksotis oke? Semua wanita tergila-gila padanya.

Pengecualian untuk Krystal.

Tentu saja.

"Dia pasti mau membantu kita." gumam Chanyeol. "Karna kita punya seribu cara untuk menaklukan wanita itu."

Dan ketiganya dengan kompak membentuk sebuah seringaian.

* * *

Sehun melirik kearah arloji hitamnya. Ini sudah saatnya si Park Yoda itu kembali dari kampus dan membawa Krystal. Tetapi sampai saat ini, Chanyeol belum menampakan batang hidungnya. Sehun sudah jenuh sekali menunggunya di parkiran selama dua jam. Bahkan beberapa mahasiswa tadi memberinya upah karna menganggapnya sebagai tukang penjaga parkir. Sialan.

"Yizi, kau tidak rindu dengan Ibumu?"

Sehun menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Yizi dan Jongin yang tengah memakan es krim bersama seraya duduk dipinggir jalan. Seperti anak hilang.

Yizi mengulum sendok es krimnya dan mendengung macam lebah. "Yici lindu _umma_.."

Sehun ikut duduk bersama mereka dan merampas es krim ditangan Jongin, lalu memakannya dengan santai. Jongin berteriak protes dan memukul kepala Sehun namun diabaikan oleh pemuda berparas datar itu. "Yizi, sebenarnya apa sih masalah Ibumu hingga meninggalkanmu pada kami?"

Yizi memandang kearah Sehun dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Dia tidak mengerti pertanyaanmu, bodoh." dengus Jongin. "Pasti ada alasan tertentu mengapa ibunya menitipkan Yizi pada kita. Aku jadi kasihan pada anak ini. Semoga masalah Ibumu cepat selesai."

"Apa kau senang bersama kami?" tanya Sehun. jujur saja semakin hari, Sehun merasa dirinya semakin dekat dengan Yizi. Tanpa sadar Sehun mulai menyukai anak itu berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Rumah mereka bertambah ramai karna Yizi. Jika dimalam hari mereka bertiga akan menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan tanpa alasan, maka ketika ada Yizi mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dirumah. Entah bermain _playstation_ bersama atau mengerjakan sesuatu yang berujung membuat rumah berantakan.

"Ump!" Yizi mengangguk cepat membuat helaian rambutnya bergoyang naik-turun. " _Daddy_ dan _Appa_ baik dengan Yici. Yici senaaaang sekali bisa telus dibelikan ec-klim." Yizi merentangkan kedua tangannya mengekspresikan kesenangannya.

Jongin dan Sehun tertawa melihatnya.

"Wah! Kau sudah bisa menyebut huruf 's' walau masih tidak jelas." Seru Jongin. Dia tertawa bahagia dan mengusak rambut hitam Yizi. Tipikal seorang ayah yang bahagia melihat perkembangan anaknya dari hari ke hari. "Tidak seperti Sehun yang baru bisa menyebut huruf 's' baru-baru ini."

"Jangan membongkar aibku, hitams."

"JANGAN MENGATAIKU HITAM DENGAN HURUF S DIBELAKANGNYA!"

Mereka mulai lagi. Iya, Jongin memang selalu sensitive saat kulit seksinya dibahas. Jongin rasa kulitnya tidak ada yang bermasalah. Hanya orang-orang disekitarnya saja yang salah, karna memiliki kulit dengan kadar warna putih berlebih—seperti albino Sehun contohnya. Padahal kulit hitam itu lebih menyehatkan daripada kulit putih.

—setidaknya itu pemikiran Jongin untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Dafuq!" Sehun tiba-tiba membanting cup eskrim ditangannya dan bangkit berdiri dengan tegak. Jongin menggeram melihat eskrim-nya kini tercecer dijalan akibat si keparat Sehun.

" _Fuck,_ Sehun. kau ini breng—"

" _God!_ itu _Mommy_ -mu Yizi!" Sehun berseru tertahan seraya menunjuk-nunjuk seseorang yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Yizi dan Jongin ikut menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk-tunjuk heboh oleh Sehun. dan Jongin sekarang sadar mengapa saat ini wajah Sehun sudah penuh dengan aura bling-bling menggelikan.

Luhan.

Ya, siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Sehun menjadi sangat _Out of character_ jika bukan anak pemilik kampus itu?

"Yizi, itu _mommy_ -mu! _Mommy_!" Sehun memegang pundak Yizi dengan wajah sumringah berlebihan membuat Yizi hampir menangis ketakutan.

"Oh! Dia mau kemari?! Dia berjalan kearah kita! Dia mau menghampiriku?!" Jongin bereekspresi malas melihat temannya yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu. lihat saja sekarang, Sehun tengah merapikan rambut serta baju yang ia pakai. Benar-benar percaya diri sekali.

Luhan serta kedua pengawalnya masih berjalan menuju kearah mereka. Sehun sudah siap-siap akan menyapa Luhan dengan senyum terbaiknya, namun bukannya menghampiri dirinya, Luhan malah menghampiri sebuah mobil yang terparkir tepat disebelah mobil milik Chanyeol.

Ternyata dia ingin pulang dengan membawa mobilnya sendiri.

Sehun melunturkan senyumnya.

Lalu terdengar backsound _'Ouhh..'_ yang menyedihkan—entah darimana asalnya.

 _Kok sedih rasanya_..

Jongin mempuk-puk bahu sahabatnya itu dengan wajah yang sok-sok diprihatinkan. "Katakan selamat tinggal pada kesempatanmu, teman.."

"Aku ingin pulang saja kerumah orangtuaku." Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dengan _background_ matahari tenggelam. Dia hendak melangkah menjauhi tempat parkir, namun seperti kebanyakan di drama, sang pujaan hati memanggilnya hingga membuat Sehun kembali membalikan tubuhnya dengan _slow motion_.

"Sehun!" Luhan memanggilnya seraya berjalan menghampirinya.

"Luhan.." gumam Sehun dengan terharu. Maaf, jika adegan ini membuat anda teringat pada telenovela. Salahkan Sehun yang memiliki kadar dramatisasi yang berlebihan.

"Sehun.."

"Luhaaan.."

"Sehun.."

"Luhaan…"

"Sehun.."

"Luh—"

" _Hornyshiet!_ Begitu saja terus sampai Doraemon menjadi manusia serigala." Umpat Jongin dengan kesal. Menghancurkan adegan Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah saling berhadapan seraya memanggil satu sama-lain. Sial, mereka seperti orang sinting—Jongin jadi kesal sendiri melihatnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah sembuh?" Luhan bertanya dengan segala keramahannya yang membuat Sehun hampir mati muda.

"Karna melihatmu, aku jadi langsung sembuh."

Jongin mengorek telinganya dengan malas. Tidak diragukan lagi jika dia menjadi kacang disini. Dan apa itu? kenapa Luhan bertanya Sehun sudah sembuh? Memangnya anak itu sakit apa?

Ah, Jongin baru ingat. Sehun 'kan mempunyai penyakit otak.

Iya, otaknya _miring_ sedikit. Begitulah.

"Tetapi kemarin aku sangat khawatir melihatmu tiba-tiba pingsan, Sehun." ujar Luhan. dia memandang Sehun dengan cemas.

Sehun mengerjabkan matanya. "Kau…mengkhawatirkanku?" ucapnya nyaris seperti bisikan.

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyuman kecilnya.

 _Luhan mengkhawatirkanku? MENGKHAWATIRKANKU?!_ —batin Sehun rasanya melemas, dan detik selanjutnya tubuhnya limbung kebawah.

"ASTAGA! SEHUN PINGSAN LAGI!" Luhan berteriak panik. "JONGIN! BAGAIMANA INI? AKU HARUS APAA?!"

Jongin meniup jari kelingkingnya yang habis masuk kedalam telinganya itu dan menyahuti Luhan dengan malas.

"Cium saja dia, Luhan. maka dia akan bangun. Aku jamin." Jongin heran sendiri dengan Sehun. anak itu jadi sering sekali pingsan hanya karna berdekatan dengan Luhan. berlebihan sekali.

 _Hei, sadar hitam. Kau sendiri selalu mimisan jika berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo. sadar oi sadar!_

Luhan masih dengan kepanikannya langsung menuruti perkataan Jongin. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sehun membuat dua pengawalnya membelalak tidak terima. Ketika bibir keduanya akan bertemu, Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Maka dari itu Ia menjauhkan lagi wajahnya dan menjerit heboh.

"KYAAAA JONGIN! SEHUN TAMBAH TIDAK BERNAFAS!"

" _SHIT!_ BUNUH SAJA ANAK ITU SEKALIAN!"

* * *

" _shit,_ Park. Jangan halangi jalanku!" Krystal mengumpat saat lagi-lagi Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya dan menghalang-halangi jalannya. Bukan jalan Krystal saja dihalangi, tetapi orang lain juga merasa jalannya dihalangi karna tangan Chanyeol yang panjang itu.

"Aku tidak akan menghalangi jalanmu sampai kau mau mendengarkan permintaanku."

Krystal mendesah malas. "Hei, aku bukan jin botolmu. Sudah sana! Aku mau pulang, kau tidak tahu jika hari ini aku mengalami banyak kesialan. Oh, kepalaku pusing sekali. Aku harus ke salon untuk merileksasikan tubuhku ini."

Anak perempuan itu sepertinya memang senang sekali beceloteh. Masih bersikeras, Chanyeol tetap menghalangi jalan Krystal. "Tolonglah, bantu aku."

"Tidak biasanya kau meminta tolong padaku. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan disini." Krystal memicingkan matanya curiga kearah Chanyeol.

"Bukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, tetapi sesuatu yang penuh kesialan." Ujar Jongin yang entah sejak kapan berada disamping Chanyeol. diikuti Sehun yang tengah memegangi kepalanya yang dikelilingi beberapa burung berterbangan imajiner diatasnya.

"Hei, dimana Yizi?" bisik Chanyeol.

"Di mobilmu, tenang saja."

" _Fak_! Kalian meninggalkannya begitu saja?" Chanyeol mendesah kasar.

"Jika berurusan dengan satu idiot, maka idiot yang lain akan ikut-ikutan." Gerutu Krystal. "Aku malas sekali bertemu denganmu, Jongin."

"Kau pikir aku senang bertemu denganmu?" balas Jongin ketus.

"Lihat! Jika dia bersikap seperti itu, aku tidak mau menolong kalian." Krystal melipat kedua tangannya didada dan menatap Jongin dengan penuh dendam.

Chanyeol menyiku perut Jongin membuat anak itu mengaduh sakit. "Bersikap manislah untuk kali ini saja padanya. Atau rencana kita akan gagal." Yang dibalas anggukan pasrah oleh Jongin.

"Baiklah, nona Soojung yang cantik dan man—"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama asliku disini!" Krystal menggeram rendah dan melirik-lirik kesana-kemari, memperhatikan siapa saja yang tengah memandang kearah mereka.

"Kenapa? Itu nama aslimu, itu pemberian orangtuamu. Harusnya kau bersyukur dan menerimanya dengan ikhlas." ujar Chanyeol.

"Oh, aku diceramahi cacing tanah." gumam Krystal. Chanyeol mengurut dadanya dengan mata terpejam seraya bergumam 'Sabar, Chanyeol. sabar..'

"Baiklah, aku akan menolong kalian. Tetapi menolong untuk apa? Jika untuk menjadi kekasih kalian, aku menolak."

"Maaf saja, Krystal. Kau bukan tipeku." Sehun mengibaskan tangannya acuh. "Langsung keintinya saja, kau harus membantu kami dalam menjalankan sebuah misi penting. Kami akan memberimu imbalan apapun yang kau mau."

"Voucher belanja selama sebulan? Kami berikan."

"Gadget canggih? Kami berikan."

"Peralatan wanita? Kami berikan."

"Apapun untukmu, nona Soojung."

Krystal tampak berpikir-pikir seraya menatapi satu persatu pemuda yang kini berada dihadapannya dengan wajah sangat serius. Jika dilihat dari dekat, mereka memang tampan-tampan—tapi sayangnya kelakuan mereka ajaib-ajaib. "Aku tidak butuh itu semua, aku sudah memilikinya."

Mendesah jengkel, Sehun Chanyeol dan Kai berniat pergi mencari wanita lain. Tetapi sebuah kalimat Krystal selanjutnya membuat ketiganya membelalak terkejut—terlebih Jongin.

"Aku mau menolong kalian, asal kalian mau menolongku dalam MENDEKATI DO KYUNGSOO! KYAAAAA!"

 _ **JLEGEEEERRR!**_

"A-ap—kau…"

"D-D-D-Do Kyungsoo?"

"DO KYUNGSOO YANG MANAAA?!" yang terakhir adalah teriakan histeris Jongin. Wajahnya sudah sangat tidak santai.

Krystal tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja mahasiswa sastra inggris. Adiknya Kris, Kyuhyun dan Yongguk. Memangnya siapa lagi bernama Do Kyungsoo disini?"

"Ada, aku." Seorang mahasiswa tiba-tiba berada didekat mereka seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" _Shit_ , kau itu Kang Kyungsoo! bukan Do Kyungsoo! pergi sana!" omel Sehun. Mahasiswa itu pundung, dan pergi dengan hati yang tersayat-sayat.

"…kau menyukainya?" tanya Jongin nyaris tidak terdengar. Wajahnya sudah _lifeless_.

Krystal mengangguk dengan riang. "Iya. Dia manis sekali, kan? Aku bosan dengan yang tampan-tampan. Jadi kali ini aku mau mencari kekasih yang manis seperti Do Kyungsoo." sejenak Krystal memandang Jongin dengan curiga. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Jangan-jangan kau…cemburu?"

"TENTU SAJA AKU CEMBURU!" Jongin mengaum, yang langsung ditenangkan oleh dua teman idiotnya.

"Jadi selama ini…kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanya Krystal lugu.

Jongin rasanya ingin menangis dan melempar wanita didepannya dari lantai atas. "Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu!"

Krystal lalu menelan liurnya sendiri melihat wajah Jongin yang mengerikan itu. memang biasanya Jongin juga mengerikan, tetapi kali ini duakali lipat lebih mengerikan. "Oh, _I can smell the homo_.." gumam Krystal.

"Aku tidak mau membantumu dalam mendekati Kyungsoo! dia milikku, cari saja yang lain." ketus Jongin.

"Yasudah, aku juga tidak mau membantu kalian."

Chanyeol kembali menghalangi jalan Krystal yang hendak pergi. Hanya dia satu-satunya harapan mereka saat ini. "Baik, baik. Kami akan membantumu dalam mendekati Do Kyungsoo! datanglah kerumah kami sore ini dengan membawa semua peralatan wanitamu. Oke?"

Krystal mengangguk. "Oke!"

"Cepat pergi. Sebelum Jongin melemparmu dari atas gedung ini. Cepat!" Chanyeol mendorong bahu Krystal menyadari saat ini Jongin tengah menggeram bahaya dibelakangnya. Krystal menurut, dan segera berlari dari sana.

"Chanyeol kau— _arghh_! Kau keterlaluan sekali denganku!" Jongin menarik rambutnya sendiri dan memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah frustasinya. "Kyungsoo itu milikku! Hanya milikku! Aku tidak mau wanita itu mendekatinya!"

"Tenanglah Jongin, tenang." Sehun mengelus-elus bahu Jongin yang hampir menangis itu. "Kita tidak benar-benar akan membantunya. Lagipula aku yakin, Kyungsoo bukan _straight_."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Percayalah pada kami, teman. Krystal dan Kyungsoo tidak akan berpacaran. Melainkan langsung menikah."

"BEDEBAH KAU PARK!"

"DASAR IDIOT!"

...

..

...

"Hei, apa ini benar rumahnya Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun yang sedang berjongkok seraya bermain dengan anjing kecilnya itu mendongak ke sumber suara. Yang baru saja bertanya itu seorang wanita cantik dengan segala tampilannya yang modis, dan juga membawa sebuah koper besar. "Park Chanyeol?" ulang Baekhyun.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Ya, yang tinggal bersama dua teman idiotnya itu."

Baekhyun mengerjab beberapa saat. Apa mungkin wanita ini adalah istrinya Chanyeol? bisa saja mungkin, mengingat Chanyeol sudah memiliki anak yang bernama Park Yizi.

"Itu rumahnya." Jari telunjuk yang lentik milik Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah rumah besar disebelah rumahnya.

"Terimakasih." Wanita itu membungkuk singkat. Sebelum berbalik pergi, wanita yang ternyata Krystal itu melirik Baekhyun untuk yang terakhir kali lalu bergumam pelan, "Dia manis sekali, aku yakin diantara tiga idiot itu pasti ada yang menyukainya. Hm _, I can smell the homo_."

…

Jongin menjauhkan Yizi dari jangkauan Krystal yang tengah memekik gemas melihat anak itu. Para gadis itu memang tidak bisa melihat yang lucu sedikit, langsung saja memekik kencang—itu berisik sekali. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Krystal masuk kedalam rumah mereka, dan ketika melihat Yizi langsung berubah menjadi seperti ini. Berisik.

"Jongin, biarkan aku menggendongnya sebentar! Dia lucu sekali! Aku ingin menggigitnya!"

"Menjauhlah dari anakku, Krystal! Dia ketakutan." Jongin membawa Yizi lari kelantai atas, menyadari sebentar lagi Yizi akan menangis karna wanita itu. Krystal sendiri hendak mengejar si hitam Jongin, namun Sehun segera menarik tali bra-nya dari luar baju yang Krystal kenakan.

"YA! Dasar asusila, bagaimana kalau putus?" Krsytal meraba-raba bagian belakang tubuhnya, dan mendesah lega menyadari tali bra-nya tidak putus.

"Tugasmu disini hanya untuk menolong kita, bukan untuk mengganggu Yizi." Ujar Sehun malas.

"Oh, jadi anak itu bernama Yizi. Dia anak siapa? Tidak mungkin anak Jongin 'kan? Wajahnya tidak mirip. Jongin tidak setampan Yizi." celoteh Krystal. Entah dia mempunyai dendam apa dengan Jongin di masa lalu hingga selalu memojokan Jongin.

"Dia anak kami bertiga." sahut Chanyeol. "Sudahlah, kau membawa semua peralatan wanitamu?"

Krystal mengangguk dan menunjuk kearah koper besarnya sendiri. "Disini ada alat _make-up_ , gaun-gaun, parfume, sepatu, aksesoris lalu—"

"Ada rambut palsu?" tanya Chanyeol dan Sehun bersamaan.

Krystal menggaruk rambutnya sesaat. Dia mulai curiga sekarang. "Coba katakan, aku harus menolong apa untuk kalian?"

"Merubah kami menjadi wanita."

 _Hening._

Dan Krystal rasanya ingin sekali tertawa sepanjang hari, berguling-guling, menampari satu persatu wajah ketiga pemuda ini, dan terakhir menangis.

Iya, menangis.

Karna sangat disayangkan ketiga pemuda berwajah tampan ala pangeran-pangeran ini memiliki otak yang ajaib. Krystal mau menangis saja rasanya.

* * *

Malam ini adalah malam yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan. Dimana biasanya mereka berpenampilan _Style with a gangstahh_ kini berpenampilan seperti _A Little_ _bitchy who people called_ Cabe-cabean. Serius. Ini sangat memalukan dan membuat harga diri sebagai lelaki jantan mereka tertindas, terinjak, dan terbawa hembusan angin.

Sehun—rok mini berwarna merah gelap, _tanktop_ hitam yang dilapisi _cardigan_ hitam, _sneakers_ merah, _make-up_ tipis, dan sebuah rambut palsu _straight blonde_ yang panjangnya sepunggung. _Great_ , dia cantik. Krystal sukses membuat seorang Oh- _coolHandsome_ -Sehun menjadi Oh- _PrettyHot_ -Sehunnie.

Chanyeol— _hotpants_ hitam, kemeja berwarna biru tua yang ketat, _sneakers_ biru-hitam, _make-up_ tidak terlalu tebal, dan sebuah rambut palsu berwarna hitam dengan _beanie_ diatasnya. Chanyeol menyukai penampilannya ini, karna ia terlihat seperti wanita Amerika. Dia tetap _Swag, man_.

Terakhir ada Jongin. Dia terlihat paling berbeda diantara kedua temannya. Dia memakai sebuah _dress_ berwarna merah muda yang panjangnya hanya selutut, lalu memakai sebuah _heels_ yang tingginya mencapai 5 cm, dengan _make-up_ natural ala gadis-gadis feminim, dan terakhir sebuah rambut palsu berwarna coklat ikal menghiasi kepalanya. Terdapat sebuah pita kecil berwarna merah muda menjadi pelengkapnya.

 _Say hello to cutie innocent Jongie_.

"AKU BENCI HIDUPKU, TUHAN! AKU BENCI!"

Itu teriakan dari Jongin.

Dia yang sudah berubah penampilan menjadi gadis feminim itu menendang-nendang tempat sampah didekatnya dengan brutal, berharap tuhan merubah nasibnya menjadi seberuntung Bill Gates, dan mengutuk Krystal sesial Bad luck Brian.

"Hei, gadis feminim tidak boleh melakukan itu." Sehun menghentikan aksi Jongin yang hendak masuk kedalam tempat sampah. Sial, Sehun tidak akan bisa membedakan yang mana Jongin yang mana sampah nanti—ayo, yang mau mencekik Sehun, silahkan saja.

"Persetan dengan tampilanku Sehun! aku rasanya ingin bunuh diri saja di rawa-rawa. Dan _oh shit_ , apapula ini? Pink? PINK? AKU BENCI WARNA PINK! GELIIIII!" Jongin melepaskan _high-heels_ nya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Dia murka. Sangat murka.

"YA! Jangan dibuang, idiot!" seru Chanyeol. lalu berlari memungut kembali _heels_ yang dilempar Jongin.

"Krystal sepertinya memang memiliki dendam kesumat denganku." Gerutu Jongin seraya membenarkan payudara palsunya yang sedikit turun akibat pergerakannya yang hiperaktif. "Aku merasa berdosa dengan kedua orangtuaku yang sangat bangga anaknya menjadi lelaki jantan, dan sekarang berubah menjadi wanita kalem seperti ini."

"Tapi, jongin. Kau memang terlihat cantik." ceplos Sehun. "…aku jadi ingin menciummu."

Jongin sontak menjaga jarak dari Sehun. "Maaf, Sehun. cium saja _heels_ keparatku ini."

"Ayo, cabe-cabe, ini sudah jam delapan malam. Kita harus bergerak cepat, sebelum Donghae hyung pergi." Intrupsi Chanyeol pada kedua temannya itu.

" _Eksus meh_? Cabe-cabe? Kau lebih cabe dari kita berdua Yeol." Sehun menyahuti seraya menurun-nurunkan rok mininya yang—astaga, sekali terkena angin saja mungkin celana dalam Sehun sudah terlihat.

"Aku ini terong, tau!" protes Chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju mendahului kedua temannya.

Jongin untuk yang terakhir kali membenarkan letak dada palsunya yang menurun dan berjalan menyusul Chanyeol dengan menenteng _heels_ -nya. Sehun yang berada paling belakang terbahak melihat cara berjalan Jongin yang jantan itu dalam keadaan wanita.

Jongin menahan dengusannya.

Dia benci hidupnya.

…

 **..**

…

"Kartu identitas?"

Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin langsung berpandangan, mengirim telepati lewat pandangan. Saking sibuknya merias diri, mereka jadi melupakan fakta bahwa di G20 _Club_ ada dua penjaga yang bertugas didepan pintu masuk.

' _Sial bagaimana ini?' —_ Chanyeol

' _Aku tidak tahu. Aku lupa jika ada penjaga.' —_ Jongin

' _MOBILKU BAGAIMANAAA?' —_ Sehun

Si penjaga berdehem keras-keras melihat ketiga _gadis_ didepannya malah terdiam saling berpandangan. "Dek?"

Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk melangkah mendekati dua penjaga berbadan besar itu. sementara Sehun dan Jongin menunggu-nunggu apa yang akan dilakukan raksaksa bertelinga lebar itu.

Chanyeol berdehem sebentar untuk merubah suaranya. "Om, kita tidak membawa kartu identitas. Sejujurnya kita datang kesini karna dipanggil oleh Presdir Lee. Kalian kenal Presdir Lee Donghae 'kan?"

Sial, Sehun dan Jongin ingin terbahak mendengar suara Chanyeol yang berat itu menjadi _cimi-cimi_ menggelikan.

"Ya, kami kenal. Setidaknya beritahu siapa nama kalian bertiga."

Chanyeol menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mencekik om penjaga berkumis itu. "Nah, om. Ini teman aku, namanya Seli." Chanyeol menunjuk Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum pada kedua penjaga itu. dalam hati merutuk habis-habisan Chanyeol yang memodif namanya menjadi Seli.

"Ini, Kaila. Dia baru 17 tahun, om. Masih polos." Chanyeol menunjuk Jongin. Kedua penjaga itu tersenyum mesum pada Jongin saat mendengar kata _polos_ dari Chanyeol. Jongin rasanya ingin berlari melihat senyuman pedofil itu.

"Dan aku, Yuli." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Kok Yuli?" bisik Jongin. "Yuli darimana coba?"

"Namaku 'kan Park Chanyeol, sering dipanggil Chanyeollie atau Yeollie—yaudah lempengin aja jadi Yuli. Kece 'kan?"

Jongin _sweatdropp_. "Iya, kece. Kayak mba-mba tukang jamu didepan komplek namanya."

"Yaudah, kalian boleh masuk."

"YAY!" ketiga _gadis_ itu berseru girang.

"Ehm, dek Kaila. Nanti bisa temenin om, ngga?" ujar si penjaga –masih— dengan senyum pedofil- nya.

Kali ini, Jongin benar-benar benci hidupnya.

* * *

"Kita harus berpencar untuk mencari Donghae hyung. Aku kearah lanta—"

"Wow, disini banyak wanita seksi."

"Oh oh! Disana ada wanita yang ber _body_ gitar spanyol!"

Sehun _facepalm_. "Teman-teman..aku sedang berbicara."

"Oh! Jongin lihat disana ada DJ Female, apa itu DJ Soda? Ouh, dia sekseh sekali."

"Kekeke, Soda? Hati-hati nanti _tumpeh-tumpeh_."

"OY! AKU SEDANG BERBICARA PADA KALIAN BERDUA BERUANG!" kesabaran Sehun habis, dan akhirnya suara aslinya pun keluar. Beberapa orang memandangnya dengan aneh, seolah-olah pandangan mereka _adalah 'Ih serem, cantik-cantik suaranya mirip om-om'_

"Ehm, maaf." Sehun merubah kembali suaranya dan pura-pura membenarkan poni rambutnya.

"Sadarlah! Liur kalian sudah mau menetes, ewh." Tukas Sehun dengan gaya jijiknya. Kedua temannya sontak mengusap sudut bibir mereka yang tidak kenapa-kenapa. Sehun itu pandai sekali berbohong.

"Kita disini untuk mencari Donghae hyung, dan merebut kembali mobilku. Bukan untuk memperhatikan wanita-wanita disini."

"Oke, oke. Katakan apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kita berpencar, mencari kamar yang ditempati Donghae. Jika salah satu diantara kita ada yang menemukannya, buatlah Donghae terpesona padamu dan ambil kunci mobilku. Jika berhasil, kita segera pulang. Aktifkan selalu ponsel kalian, agar kita bisa bertukar informasi. Mengerti?"

"Ay, ay Captain!"

"Bagus." Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Yuli _noona_ , kau dan aku ke lantai atas. Dan Kaila, kau disini saja, oke?"

"Kaila. Aku benci nama itu." gerutu Jongin dengan wajah '=_='

"Hati-hati digodai om-om, Kaila. Kami pergi dulu bye-bye!" Chanyeol dan Sehun melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauhi Jongin sendirian. Dia hendak melempari kedua temannya dengan botol anggur disebelahnya, namun mengingat sekarang dia adalah _Kaila_ maka dari itu ia berusaha sabar.

"Baiklah, Kaila harus tenang dan tetap anggun." Jongin mengibas rambut panjangnya sendiri dan berniat duduk tetapi _ahjusshi_ berhidung belang didekatnya dengan sengaja meremas bokongnya.

"Kaila yang manis akan duduk disin—YA! JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG BOKONGKU KEPARAT! MAU GULAT DENGANKU YA?!"

Jiwa preman-nya keluar.

Sepertinya Jongin khilaf jika saat ini Ia adalah Kaila.

…

 **..**

…

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar yang diatasnya bernomor 105. Hanya kamar ini yang tidak ada suara desahan dan decitan ranjangnya, mungkin disini adalah tempat Donghae dan teman-temannya berada. Sebelum pintu terbuka, Chanyeol membenarkan penampilannya sendiri. Membenarkan rambut hitamnya, membenarkan kemejanya bahkan membenarkan dada palsunya.

 _ **KREEEK**_

—pintu terbuka.

"Ah, _noona_? Kau sudah datang. Ayo masuk!"

Chanyeol belum sempat melihat siapa yang berada didalam ruangan itu karna tangannya sudah ditarik terlebih dahulu kedalam. Tapi, tunggu! Chanyeol seperti kenal suara orang ini.

"Kau lama sekali datangnya, aku sampai berniat mau pulang tadi."

Mata Chanyeol melebar melihat siapa yang kini ada didepannya. Seorang bocah dengan mata sipit yang tadi pagi memberikan tanda kemerahan dipipi Chanyeol.

Taehyung.

Lebih tepatnya Byun Taehyung.

Iya, adiknya Baekhyun—yang notabene _kecengan_ Chanyeol.

"Wah _, noona_ tinggi sekali ya? Ternyata Jimin memang baik hati, menyewakanku wanita dengan tubuh seperti model begini." Taehyung memandangi tubuh Chanyeol dari pucuk kepala sampai kuku jari kaki Chanyeol.

' _Dasar bocah alien, akan kuadukan kau pada kakakmu karna bermain ditempat seperti ini. Rasakan pembalasanku alien!'_ Chanyeol tertawa jahat dalam hati membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun pada Taehyung nanti jika pemuda manis itu tahu adiknya main ke klab.

"Siapa nama _noona_?" Taehyung bertanya seraya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, membawanya ke sebuah tempat tidur berukuran _King Size_ ditengah-tengah ruangan itu.

"Yuli." Chanyeol tersenyum manis, dan _iya-iya_ saja dengan apa yang akan dilakukan si calon adik ipar padanya.

Taehyung mengernyit sesaat, "Kok namanya kayak mba-mba tukang jamu didepan komplekku ya?"

Chanyeol _facepalm_. " _Shit_ , seharusnya namaku Selena atau Miranda saja tadi. bukan Yuli." Batinnya menggerutu.

"Tapi _noona_ lebih cantik dari mba-mba itu kok." Taehyung mengedipkan matanya genit kearah Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol ingin kekamar mandi, mau mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Kau tahu _noona_? Ini pertama kalinya aku datang kesini karna teman-temanku bilang dunia orang dewasa itu jauh lebih menyenangkan dari dunia anak-anak. Dan ternyata memang benar. Disini ramai sekali dan banyak wanita-wanita cantik."

"Pertama kali?" ulang Chanyeol.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Iya, karna biasanya aku selalu dirumah. Bermain bersama hyung-hyungku. Mereka pasti akan marah kalau tahu aku main disini."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. _'Tentu saja, akan kuadukan kau pada Baekhyun nanti!'_

"Tetapi _noona_ , malam ini aku akan menjadi lelaki dewasa yang jantan untukmu." Taehyung mulai mendekati Chanyeol dengan melonggarkan dasi hitam yang Ia pakai.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya. "E-ehm, kau yakin akan menjadi dewasa malam ini?" sial, bukan ini yang Chanyeol harapkan. Taehyung pasti salah orang. Chanyeol bukan wanita yang disewa temannya untuknya.

Taehyung menyeringai. "Ayo, _noona_. Ajarkan aku cara bercinta yang benar dan mendesahlah dibawahku."

 _Shit_.

Chanyeol harus kabur dari anak alien ini.

...

...

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dan bergumam 'Yeah' saat ruangan keempat yang ia ketuk adalah milik Donghae. Dan dengan mudahnya Presdir muda itu membiarkan Sehun masuk kedalam ruangannya. Ternyata memang benar jika sepupunya itu adalah Playboy cap kaki tiga.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sejujurnya Sehun sangat gugup saat ini karna takut Donghae mengetahui penyamarannya. Tetapi semoga saja tidak, agar mobil kesayangannya bisa kembali lagi padanya. "S—seli, om.."

"Jangan panggil om, aku masih muda." Tukas Donghae. Lantas mendekati Sehun dan membelai rambut pirang panjangnya. "Panggil saja _oppa_."

 _ **Ugh.**_

Sehun butuh kresek sekarang.

"I—iya _oppa_." Sehun rasanya ingin bergantung diri dipohon sakura. Kalau bukan karna mobil yang dari hasil uang jajannya selama limatahun, Sehun tidak sudi melakukan ini semua.

"Kau kaku sekali, baru pertama bekerja disini?" tanya Donghae yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun. "Kau cantik dan masih muda, kenapa bekerja disini?"

Sehun melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah—memulai sebuah drama. "Perekonomian di Seoul sedang krisis, orangtuaku di PHK, dan adik-adikku ada 10 orang. Jadi sebagai anak sulung aku bekerja disini.." Sehun memasang wajah sesendu mungkin.

Dan sukses membuat Donghae luluh. "Yatuhan, kasihan sekali. Kamu kuliah?"

"Iya, kuliah—e-eh tidak, tidak kuliah. Untuk makan saja susah sekali, karna harus bagi-bagi ke 10 orang adikku. Bahkan kami pernah memakan satu bungkus nasi ramai-ramai. Apalagi untuk kuliah, aku tidak bisa. hiks.." Sehun menunduk dan pura-pura menangis. Bahunya bergetar, karna menahan tawanya yang sepertinya sedikit lagi akan pecah.

" _Oppa_ , akan membantumu." Donghae menarik Sehun kepelukannya dan mengelus-ngelus rambut pirang Sehun dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih, _oppa_. Kau baik sekali." Sehun membalas pelukan Donghae dengan senyum miringnya. Mata Sehun berbinar saat melihat kunci mobilnya berada diatas meja nakas Donghae.

Sedikit lagi ia bisa merebut kembali mobilnya.

YEAH!

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Donghae.

Sehun menggeleng, memang pada kenyataannya dia belum makan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggil pelayan untuk membawakan makanan kesini. Kau tunggu ya, _baby_." Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berlari keluar, untuk memanggil pelayan.

Sehun bersorak girang dan segera mengambil kunci mobilnya yang terletak dimeja nakas. Menipu Donghae memang sangatlah mudah.

Sehun merogoh ponselnya disaku dan mengirim pesan pada teman-temannya agar segera keluar dari tempat ini dan segera pulang. Karna jujur saja, Sehun mulai khawatir pada Yizi yang mereka titipkan pada Krystal.

…

 **..**

…

"BLACKY KESAYANGANKUUU!"

Sehun berlari menuju mobilnya yang terparkir rapi dan memeluknya seolah-olah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang selama ini melakukan _Long distance Relationshipp_. Pemuda itu bahkan menciumi _body_ mobilnya berkali-kali.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bersama lagi, sayang. kau tenang saja, oke?"

Seseorang panggilkan dokter.

Sehun mulai sakit.

"SEHUUUN!"

Sehun yang masih bernostalgia dengan mobilnya itu menoleh, dan mendapati kedua temannya yang berlari menghampirinya. Jongin bahkan melempar _high-heels_ nya yang mengganggu, dan memanggil-manggil Sehun seperti orang hilang.

Yang lebih parah adalah Chanyeol. Tiga kancing kemejanya sudah hilang dan rambutnya sangat berantakan. Sehun curiga, Chanyeol benar-benar menjadi _cabe-cabean_ tadi.

Sehun merentangkan tangannya, mengharapkan pelukan dari kedua temannya yang sepertinya ikut bahagia mobilnya sudah kembali. Namun pada kenyataannya, dua pemuda itu langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya dan berteriak-teriak panik seperti seorang gadis yang baru pertama kali keperawanannya hilang.

"SEHUN! CEPAT MASUK! JALANKAN MOBILNYA!"

"KAU TUNGGU APALAGI IDIOT? JANGAN MEMATUNG SEPERTI PAJANGAN DIMALL. AYO KITA PULANG!"

Sehun masih mematung.

Sebelum akhirnya matanya membelalak melihat banyak _ahjusshi-ahjusshi_ yang berlari menghampirinya.

"KAILA! KAILA! AYO LAYANI OM!"

"DEDEK KAILA!"

"YULI _NOONA_! KENAPA KAU KABUR EOH? KITA BAHKAN BELUM MULAI!"

Sehun langsung berteriak dan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Lalu tancap gas dengan kecepatan kilat.

Tidak menjadi lelaki, tidak menjadi perempuan—tetap saja mereka dikejar-kejar.

…

* * *

 _ **ToBeContinued…**_

* * *

…

 **a/n :** _ **Assalamuallaikum.**_ **AYEM KAMBEK OY! AYEM KAMBEK!**

 **Ciyeee, yang pada kangen. Heuheuheu.**

 **Maaf kalo telat banget, gue sempet males ngelanjutin FF akhir-akhir ini =_= gatau kenapa. Dan sebagai permintaan maaf, chapter ini gue buat panjang/?**

 **Semoga kalian puas ya.**

 **Soal moment setiap couple, belum ada di chap-chap ini. Mungkin chap depan dan seterusnya. Mungkin ya. Karna ini emang fokus dulu sama kehidupan si tiga idiot itu dan Yizi.**

 **Kalo yang gamau bias gantengnya jadi OOC kebangetan, mending jangan dibaca dah, gue takut kalian ilfeel ntar=_= Bcs, disini ChanKaiHun akan sangat nista. Seperti judulnya, oke?**

 **Kalo yg mau biasnya tetep kece, baca Ff Not Perfect nah. Karakter mereka sangaaaat berbeda dari yang disini. /ini bukan promosi ya, bukan. -_-/**

 **Yaudahlah, bigthx buat yg udah mau baca ff ini. Kalian RUAAARR BIASAAAH! Apalagi yg udah kasih review, Kalian RRUAAAAR BINASAAAH!**

… **seperti biasa, sampe ketemu di chap berikutnya. Dadah~~ /?**

 **[13/09/2015]**

 **[Anggara Dobby]**


	5. Chapter 5

_**©Anggara Dobby**_

 **THREE IDIOTS**

* * *

 **Rate :** M— _for dirty joke._ _ **No sex scene**_ _. (_ Anggara Dobby lagi tobat, _btw_ )

* * *

 **OOC! YAOI! Alay fict! Absurd!** _ **Say goodbye to KBBI, Grammar and EYD.**_ **Bahasa gawl bertebaran. Typo(ss). Mesum words. Humorfailed.**

* * *

 **Yang gasuka, mending go away! Daripada nanti kasih komentar yang bikin author unmood. Kan nambah dosa(?) (Iya, kan bikin orang lain kesel itu dosa) /senyum pepsodent/ ah, mungkin gaya penulisan gue difict ini** _ **berkiblat**_ **sama author the-dancing-petals /cium tangan author/ gatau sama apa engga, yang pasti gue joha sama cara nulisnya the-dancing-petals ;3**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Bunga-bunga Cinta Bermekaran**

* * *

"Astaga, tubuhnya panas sekali!" Jongin mengangkat telapak tangannya yang baru saja digunakan untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Yizi. "Aku bahkan bisa memasak telur diatas dahinya."

Chanyeol dan Sehun melirik malas pada pemuda yang mengaku-ngaku mirip Jamie Dornan itu.

Iya, Jongin pernah mengaku-ngaku kalau dirinya mirip Jamie Dornan. Dan dia berkhayal Kyungsoo adalah Dakota Johnson. Sehun hanya bisa memakluminya, apapun untuk sahabatnya merasa senang dia akan berkata ' _iya-iya'_ saja. Walaupun fitnah besar sekalian.

.

.

Demi sahabat senang, kawan.

.

Chanyeol memandang kearah Yizi yang tertidur dengan suhu tubuh sangat panas. Anak itu sesekali akan menangis dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Sepertinya dia mengalami demam, padahal tadi siang dia masih baik-baik saja—bahkan masih berlari-larian dengan Sehun didalam rumah. Dan Chanyeol sangat bingung saat ini. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam dan mereka belum bisa tertidur karna Yizi yang selalu terbangun dan menangis. Segala cara sudah mereka lakukan agar Yizi kembali tidur dengan tenang. Membuatkan susu, memberinya makanan dan mainan, bahkan mereka rela-rela saja saat menjadi tiga beruang untuk menghibur Yizi. Tetapi anak itu malah semakin kencang menangisnya.

"Nenekku bilang, jika anak kecil selalu menangis tiba-tiba saat tertidur. Itu pertanda kalau disekitarnya ada…hantu." Ucap Sehun, yang matanya sudah hampir tidak kelihatan. Saking mengantuknya.

"Aku tidak percaya pada hal semacam itu." Jongin mencibir.

"Kusumpahi kau diikuti oleh Sadako."

"JANGANLAH!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Hyung, memangnya tidak ada obat dirumah ini?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol. dia yang paling terlihat sangat frustasi akan masalah ini. Sepertinya Chanyeol memang sudah sangat menghayati perannya sebagai Ayah Yizi.

"Hanya obat diare milik Jongin, Sehun." jawab Chanyeol.

"Tidak mungkin kita membawanya kerumah sakit, ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Lagipula mobilku kehabisan bensin." Sehun mondar-mandir ditengah ruangan, layaknya seorang ayah yang tengah kebingungan. "Aku lebih baik melihatnya berlarian disekitar rumah dengan tubuh penuh sabun, daripada melihatnya sakit seperti ini. Oh..aku tidak tega," ucapnya dramatis.

"Disaat seperti ini yang kita butuhkan adalah sosok Ibu." Jongin memasang raut seriusnya. Lalu dia menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas bantal. "TAPI DISINI TIDAK ADA SOSOK WANITA! _HUWEEEEEEEE_ "

"NAH!"

Sehun terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri dengan wajah sumringahnya. "Apa, apa, apa?" tanya Sehun berulang-ulang. Biasanya jika Chanyeol sudah memasang wajah idiotnya itu, maka dia mempunyai solusi bagus.

"Aku akan kembali beberapa menit lagi dengan seseorang yang berjiwa keibuan. Kalian tunggu disini oke? Jaga saja Yizi agar tidak menangis dulu."

Lalu secepat kilat, pemuda bertubuh menjulang tinggi berlari menuju balkon kamar mereka.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, "Mau apa dia disana? Astaga, jangan-jangan dia memanggil Sadako?!"

"Setahuku Sadako tidak keibuan, Jongin. mungkin…kuntilanak?"

"Apa itu Kuntilanak?"

Sehun mengendikan bahunya, tidak tahu. "Entahlah, semacam nama makanan mungkin."

* * *

Chanyeol melirik kesana-kemari kearah jendela kamar Baekhyun yang hanya ditutupi oleh gorden berwarna putih yang agak transparan. Baekhyun pasti bisa membantunya merawat Yizi, karna dua hari yang lalu pemuda manis itu pernah membantunya merawat Yizi. Dan Yizi sangat senang dengannya. Chanyeol tidak yakin Baekhyun mempunyai jiwa keibuan— _dia lebih condong seperti anak gadis_ _yang baru puber_ —tetapi apa salahnya minta bantuannya 'kan? Sekaligus Chanyeol bisa melancarkan pendekatannya.

Heuheuheu.

Chanyeol hendak mengetuk jendela kamar Baekhyun, tetapi sesaat pergerakannya terhenti. Dia menangkap siluet Baekhyun yang sepertinya tengah mengganti baju— _APA?!_

 _._

 _._

Mengganti,

Baju.

 _._

 _ **Shirtless**_ **,** men.

"Hominahominahomina…" mata Chanyeol membulat dua kali lipat. Oh gorden sialan! Dia menghalangi pemandangan indah didepan matanya. Chanyeol rasanya ingin mengutuk pencetus gorden didunia ini karna kain sialan itu membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh Baekhyun yang pastinya sangat mulus.

Oke,

Chanyeol bisa kejang-kejang hanya dengan membayanginya.

Chanyeol menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca jendela, berharap bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun didalam sana. Jangan sebut dia sedang mengintip oke? Karna mengintip _is'nt Chanyeol's style_. Chanyeol itu **anak baik-baik** , dia tidak semesum Jongin ataupun sekurang-ajar Sehun—paling dia hanya anak biasa-biasa saja yang menyembunyikan berjuta-juta pikiran kurang ajar nan mesum dibalik wajah ceria dan polosnya.

(anak baik-baik darimana, coba?)

 _SREEET!_

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

—dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara pukulan-pukulan memenuhi layar.

"MATI KAU, MALING SIALAN! KAU MAU MASUK LEWAT JENDELAKU 'KAN? HAH? RASAKAN JURUS HAPKIDO-KU INI! HIYAAAAAAA!"

"B-BAEK _ARGGH!_ AKU—TUNGGU! AWHH!"

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU HIDUP!" Baekhyun dengan brutal memukuli punggung Chanyeol dengan sandal berkepala rilakkuma miliknya.

"Baekhyun, ini aku Chanyeol!" Chanyeol ikut meninggikan suaranya seraya membuka kedua tangannya yang Ia jadikan pelindung wajahnya.

Baekhyun berhenti seketika, mata sipitnya membelalak lebar. "Jadi..kamu, kamu—yang daritadi berdiri disini?"

"Y-ya."

"…kamu ngintip aku?"

.

Skakmat.

.

Chanyeol menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya. "T—tidak, aku ingin meminta bantuan padamu. Tapi pas mau ketuk jendela," Chanyeol mengembangkan senyum najisnya. "Eh liat kamu lagi buka baju, yaudah diterusin."

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol menutup bibirnya dengan satu tangannya. _Anjir, keceplosan!_

 _PLAK!_

Pipi Chanyeol memerah, dapat ciuman gratis dari sandal rilakkuma Baekhyun.

"DASAR MESUM!"

"Kalau aku mesum, sudah daritadi aku memperkosamu." gerutu Chanyeol yang sialnya didengar oleh Baekhyun.

 _PLAK!_

Untuk yang kedua kali Baekhyun mempertemukan sandalnya kewajah Chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya masuk lagi kedalam kamarnya. Tidak mau meladeni tetangga sebelahnya yang _rada-rada_ itu.

"Baekkie, tunggu!" Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamar Baekhyun yang sudah ditutup oleh pemiliknya, didalam sana Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya, "Hei, cantik~ buka jendela ini _dong_! Kekasihmu ini mau bicara denganmu."

"Kekasih dari hongkong?!" Baekhyun meradang.

"Oh, kamu mau ke hongkong bersamaku? _Sok atuh_ , HONGKONGGAYO~!" Chanyeol nyengir lebar, yang dipenglihatan Baekhyun sangat menyeramkan. Wajah lelaki itu menempel pada kaca jendelanya disertai cengiran mengerikan, Chanyeol seperti penampakan untuk Baekhyun.

Dia bahkan lebih mengerikan dari boneka Chucky.

Serius.

"Pergi sana! Aku mau tidur!" Bukannya berbaring diatas tempat tidur empuknya, Baekhyun malah menghampiri Chanyeol (tanpa membuka jendelanya). Dia membuat gesture mengusir cantik untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Baek." Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangannya dibawah dagu, " _Please_ ~"

"Bantuan apa? tidak lihat ini sudah tengah malam? Kamu gila atau idiot _sih_?" cerocos Baekhyun.

"Buka dulu jendelanya, aku tidak nyaman berbicara dihalangi kaca seperti ini."

"Bantu apa?" tanya Baekhyun setelah membuka kaca jendela kamarnya.

"Tolong menginap dikamarku malam ini." Chanyeol menjawab dengan entengnya, beserta wajah (sok) seriusnya.

 _PLAK!_

"DASAR LELAKI CABUL!"

Chanyeol mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang sudah tercetak wajah _unyu_ rilakkuma. "Bu-bukan begitu, maksudku aku memintamu menginap malam ini untuk membantu merawat Yizi. Anak itu sedang sakit, aku tidak tahu caranya merawat anak kecil."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah malu."Makanya kalau ngomong yang jelas." Cicitnya.

"Lihat, siapa yang mesum disini." Chanyeol ber- _smirk_ ria. Baekhyun melayangkan _deathglare_ unyu-nya kearah pemuda caplang itu.

"Yizi sakit? Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan istrimu saja?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun dengan cengiran khas-nya."Kan istriku kamu.."

"Mimpi saja sana!" Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya, "Tunggu disitu, aku akan mengambil beberapa obat untuk Yizi."

" _lho_? Memangnya kamu punya obat-obatan untuk anak kecil?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Milik Taehyung, anak itu hanya bisa sembuh dengan obat-obatan anak kecil."

Chanyeol mengerjab, "Memangnya alien bisa sakit juga, ya?"

 _PLAKK!_

"Jadi, ini yang namanya Baekhyun?" Jongin memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang tengah mengompreskan _bye-bye fever_ di dahi Yizi. "Aku tidak yakin dia berjiwa keibuan, wajahnya wajah-wajah binal." Sambungnya dengan kurang-ajar.

"Chanyeol, jika teman hitammu ini masih berbicara seperti itu padaku. Aku akan pulang."

Chanyeol memegang bahu Jongin dan menatap mata anak itu dengan serius, "Jongin, bersikap manislah padanya oke? Karna bagaimanapun juga dia akan menjadi kakak iparmu."

"Siap!" Jongin membuat gesture hormat. "Seharusnya kita minta bantuan pada _baby_ Kyungsoo-ku saja. Dia lebih keibuan." Gumamnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan saat Yizi menangis tadi? kalian tidak memberi obat padanya?" tanya Baekhyun memandangi satu per-satu wajah tiga pemuda didepannya.

Ketiganya menggeleng dengan kompak. Membuat Baekhyun menepuk dahinya.

"Jongin membuatkannya susu beracun dan memberinya banyak snack agar Yizi terdiam." Sahut Sehun dengan lurusnya.

Jongin melotot mendengar tuduhan itu, "SUSUKU TIDAK BERACUN! Kau sendiri malah mengajak Yizi berlari-larian agar anak itu tidak menangis lagi, jelas-jelas kondisi tubuh Yizi sedang tidak sehat."

"Sudah-sudah jangan berteman, kalian memang sama saja." Tukas Chanyeol dengan datar.

"Yang benar itu jangan bertengkar=_=." gumam Baekhyun malas.

"Hei, debleng! Seperti kau melakukan hal benar saja. Kau bahkan memakai topeng beruang untuk menghibur Yizi. KAU PIKIR KAU IMUT? SADAR DONG! KAU ITU AMIT-AMIT! MAKANYA YIZI MENANGIS!" sembur Sehun dengan pedas.

"BERANINYA KAU MEMANGGILKU DEBLENG! TELINGAKU INI LIMITET EDITION ASAL KAU TAHU, CADEL! KAU PIKIR KAU JUGA IMUT? SOK-SOK'AN RAJIN BERSHAMPOO DENGAN SHAMPOO B&B KIDS. SADAR UMUR DONG!"

"SADAR BADAN DONG KALIAN BERDUA! SUDAH BESAR BERTENGKAR, MALU SAMA _LIGHTSABER_ KALIAN!" kali ini Jongin ikut-ikutan menimpali.

"ORANG HITAM DIAM SAJA YA! INI PERTENGKARAN ANTAR RAS BERKULIT PUTIH, KAU ITU NEGROID TUTUP MULUT SAJA!" –ini Sehun yang berbicara.

"AKU TIDAK MENGERTI BAHASA IPS-MU. SEHUN SIALAN, KUSUMPAHI LUHAN MENIKAH DENGAN ORANG AFRIKA UTARA! HUAHAHAHA."

"HUAHAHAHAHA"

"KENAPA KAU IKUT TAWA-TAWA, DEBLENG? AKU SUMPAL JUGA MULUTMU DENGAN SANDALNYA BAEKHYUN!"

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMM!"

Baekhyun menutup mulut Jongin dan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. "Yizi sedang tidur, idiot! Kalian bisa diam tidak _sih_?" omelnya bak seorang ibu-ibu yang tidak mau tidur anaknya tergganggu.

"Mulutku tidak ditutup?" tanya Sehun polos.

"Tanganku cuma dua." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau ditutup dengan bibirmu?"

Baekhyun terkikik genit, "Boleh saja."

Chanyeol melotot dan melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari mulutnya saat Sehun memajukan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun. Pemuda bertelinga lebar itu mendorong wajah Sehun yang sudah mendekati Baekhyun.

"Oh Sehun, kau mau kujadikan daging cincang?" desisnya.

"Lah, kenapa kau yang marah? Memangnya kau siapanya si cantik ini?" Sehun menyeringai dan melakukan high-five dengan Jongin—mereka langsung akur lagi 'kan?

"SINI KAU! BIAR KUCEKIK LEHERMU SAMPAI KAU MATI OH SEHUN ASDFFHDAHAGHSHSJAJA—"

"AAAKHH— _UHUK UHUK!_ "

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEE.."

"TUH KAN YIZI BANGUN! KALIAN SIH!"

.

.

Kita tinggalkan sejenak keluarga yang ramai itu.

* * *

"Aku akan membuatkan susu untuknya. Siapa yang mau menemaniku ke dapur?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia memandangi ketiga pemuda bertubuh tinggi didepannya. Sehun dengan wajah datarnya, Jongin dengan wajah mengantuknya, dan Chanyeol dengan wajah antusiasnya. Baekhyun buru-buru meraih tangan Sehun saat Chanyeol hendak menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya kedapur.

"Sehun, temani aku ya?" senyumnya dengan manis.

"As you wish, _baby_."

"Oh Sehun." Chanyeol menggeram seperti binatang buas. Lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kacanya, "Kenapa kamu selalu bersikap manis sama Sehun, sementara sama aku engga? AKU TUH GABISA DIGINIIN BAEK! ENGGA BISAAAA!" ratapnya dramatis.

.

Lalu Chanyeol meremas dadanya dengan wajah berlinangan airmata.

.

Kemudian memukul dinding dengan putus-asa.

.

Terakhir mengikat lehernya sendiri dengan sebuah dasi—hendak bunuh diri.

.

Baekhyun meringis melihatnya.

"Sudah hyung, minta temani sama dia saja, aku takut epilepsinya kambuh jika tidak dituruti kemauannya." Sahut Jongin yang sedang menggendong Yizi, agar anak itu kembali tertidur lagi. Jika dia tidur malam ini, maka keesokan harinya matanya akan seperti panda. Dan Jongin tidak mau _baby_ Kyungsoo-nya ilfeel dengannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hei, yoda! Ayo temani aku ke dapurmu." Baekhyun berkata dengan malas.

Chanyeol yang sedang membuka kaleng minuman yang sudah kadaluwarsa —iya, dia berniat bunuh diri dengan itu saja, karna dengan dasi terikat dileher itu menyakitkan. Dia tidak mau mati dengan cara yang sakit— menghampiri Baekhyun buru-buru. "Nah gitu dong," cengirnya dengan bahagia.

"Besok kamu harus segera periksakan Yizi ke dokter." Kata Baekhyun setelah sampai didapur. Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang seperti anak ayam dengan patuh.

"Kalau seperti ini, kita seperti orangtuanya Yizi ya?" Chanyeol menopang wajahnya dengan satu tangannya seraya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah membuatkan susu. "Kamu itu istri yang ideal."

"Aku lelaki, jika kamu lupa."

"Kamu cantik sih, jadi aku lupa terus. Ehehehe."

"Tawamu menyeramkan."

"Terimakasih, Baekkie."

"Itu bukan pujian, idiot."

"Mau pujian ataupun hinaan, jika kamu yang ucapkan terdengar manis dipendengaranku."

Baekhyun mengerang sebal. "Kamu itu kenapa senang sekali sih merayuku?" tanyanya jengkel.

"Karna aku suka kamu." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, membuat Baekhyun heran. Apa pemuda ini tidak lelah tersenyum terus? Pasti rahangnya akan terasa pegal.

"Terlalu awal untuk menyatakan cinta, Park."

"Siapa yang mengatakan cinta? Aku hanya bilang menyukaimu." Bantah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang sedang mengaduk susu menatap Chanyeol sebentar, "Menurutku suka dan cinta itu sama saja." Ujarnya.

Chanyeol kini terdiam. Suka dan cinta sama saja? Entah Chanyeol yang tidak bisa membedakannya atau Baekhyun yang salah pengertian. Atau..Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri terhadap Baekhyun?

Dia memang menyukai Baekhyun. Dia mungil, menggemaskan, anarkis, dan..agak centil. Chanyeol sangat menyukai kepribadiannya. Apalagi saat dirinya membuat Baekhyun kesal, rasanya wajah kesal Baekhyun menarik sekali dipenglihatannya. Dia senang mengganggu dan menggoda Baekhyun, karna Chanyeol menyukainya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak sungkan mengatakan didepan Baekhyun kalau dirinya memang menyukai pemuda manis itu.

Tetapi untuk cinta…

Chanyeol _tidak tahu._

.

Iya,

Karna dia Park- _Idiot_ -Chanyeol.

.

* * *

Dikamar itu hanya terdengar suara dentingan jam diiringi suara dengkuran berisik dari Jongin dan Sehun, yang sudah tergeletak mengenaskan dibawah karpet berbulu halus. Sementara diatas tempat tidur ada sosok Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih terjaga, menemani Yizi.

Layaknya sepasang suami-istri.

 _Uhuk._

"Terimakasih sudah mau membantuku, Baek. tahu tidak? Ini seperti simulasi jika nanti kita sudah berkeluarga."

Baekhyun merona melihat Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "B—bodoh!"

Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun malu-malu seperti itu. aih, manis sekali. Chanyeol jadi ingin menculiknya lalu menjadikannya sebagai penghias kamar tidur.

"Dimana istrimu disaat seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun, lebih memilih melihat kearah Yizi daripada kearah Chanyeol.

"Istriku kan kam—"

"Serius, Yeol."

"Oke, oke. Aku belum mempunyai istri. Aku masih lajang sampai sekarang, menyedihkan bukan?"

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya, "Lho? terus Yizi anak siapa?" tanyanya, bingung.

"Tidak tahu. Dia dititipkan didepan rumah ini dengan surat yang berisi kita harus merawatnya sampai Ibunya menyelesaikan masalahnya." jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa detik. "Kukira dia anakmu." gumamnya. "Jadi, kamu masih lajang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya, jika kamu mau menjadi pendamping hidupku sih aku bukan seorang lajang lagi." ceplosnya. Alih-alih mendapat semburan kesal dari Baekhyun seperti biasanya, pemuda bertelinga lebar itu malah mendapat senyuman lebar nan manis dari Baekhyun.

.

 _Demi neptunus…_

Gula aren kalah manis, gais.

.

Chanyeol mengerjabkan matanya bingung, Baekhyun tersenyum seperti itu pasti karna efek mengantuk. "B-baek, jika kamu sudah mengantuk. Tidurlah. Biar aku saja yang mengelus kepala Yizi."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Bukannya mengelus-ngelus kepala Yizi, tangan Chanyeol mendarat dikepala Baekhyun yang tertidur diseberangnya—Yizi ditengah-tengah mereka— rambut Baekhyun terasa sangat halus ditangannya _. Apa dia juga memakai shampoo B &B kids sama seperti Sehun? _–pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang tengah terpejam.

Oh mamamiamamalia—dia indah sekali. Seperti seorang malaikat pencabut nya— _hati_.

"Jika menurutmu suka dan cinta itu sama saja, berarti saat ini aku sudah mencintaimu, Baek." gumam Chanyeol. lalu pemuda itu tertawa sendirian. "Oh, Ibuku harus tahu jika aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Dasar gila.

* * *

Jongin memejamkan matanya sambil terus mengulum benda mungil yang terjepit diantara belah bibirnya dengan nikmat. Sesekali anak berkulit _negro,_ a-anu—eksotis maksudnya, itu mendesah panjang. Tampak asyik sekali dengan kegiatannya dipojok kelas.

" _Ahhh.. nggh.._ "

Suara wanita melenguh mengalun disebelahnya. Jongin merinding sekilas, tetapi tetap pada kegiatannya. Oh, cairan yang mengalir yang membasahi mulutnya ini sangat manis.

"Ohh, susu ini enak sekali." ucap Jongin.

.

".. _Ewh_ , wajahmu mupeng sekali."

.

Jongin membuka matanya, secepat kilat menoleh pada Jongdae dan menatapnya dengan sinis. "Wajahmu yang mupeng!" lalu kembali pada kegiatannya.

Jongdae mencibir, "Cih, baru pertama kali minum milkshake ya? Dasar bopung."

Jongin mengabaikan pemuda berwajah simetris disebelahnya. dia kembali meminum milkshake coklatnya dengan sebuah sedotan menggantung dibibirnya. Untung saja Chanyeol tidak tahu jika dia diam-diam mencuri minuman ini dari Yizi. Bisa dicekik Jongin jika ketahuan. Maklum saja, Chanyeol adalah ayah yang pelit.

"Sudah, lanjutkan saja sana kegiatanmu menonton JAV!"

"Jangan keras-keras bicaranya, nanti ketahuan yang lain." Jongdae memperingati, seraya mengecilkan volume pada laptopnya.

Iya,

Jadi suara wanita yang melenguh _ikkeh-ikkeh kimochi_ itu berasal dari laptop Jongdae.

"Hei, mabroh." Jongin merangkul _bestie_ -nya itu dengan sedotan menggantung dibibirnya. "Kuberi tahu ya, kalau mau nonton JAV tapi tidak dosa itu, kau harus cari video yang subtitle-nya bahasa arab."

Jongdae mengernyit bingung, "Bahasa arab?"

"Iya. Biar barokah nonton JAV-nya."

"…si kutu kupret."

.

"Yasudah, sekian tipsku hari ini. Aku mau _ngeceng_ Kyungsoo dulu, kalau sudah masuk kelas _call me_ oke?" Jongin berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongdae.

"Ya, taklukan juga tiga kakaknya itu!"

Jongin mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Jongdae. "Sipp, aku akan membuat ketiganya menjadi uke-ku."

Jongdae dipojok sana terbahak. Membayangkan tiga kakak Kyungsoo yang sangar itu menjadi lemah-gemulai dipelukan Jongin, dengan wajah memerah hello kitty.

"Good luck, Jong! HAHAHAHA—"

"AH IYA, JONGDAE! KALAU MAU NONTON _JAV_ DIKAMAR MANDI SAJA, DIPOJOK KELAS SANGAT TIDAK NYAMAN. Yeah, untung-untung sekalian fap-fap."

"—ha. A-apa?"

Jongdae meneguk liurnya, memandang kearah teman-teman sekelasnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan _'Kalau nonton bokep jangan dikelas dong, kotak!'_

Dafag.

Kim Jongin setan!

* * *

"Nahan pup, ya?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin yang sedang berjongkok dibawah. Sesekali anak itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, atau berlarian kesana-kesini seraya menjeduk-jedukan kepalanya pada dinding.

Jongin melirik sekilas pada Sehun, "Aku lagi nervous, Hun." Kali ini dia lari ditempat. Membuat beberapa mahasiswi yang melihat mendadak illfeel.

"Gugupmu seram sekali, Jong." komentar Sehun. "Tunggu dulu. Memang anak nista sepertimu bisa gugup juga?"

"Aku juga bingung kenapa aku bisa gugup. Memangnya aku sedang gugup, ya? Err, jadi begini rasanya gugup. Tunggu—memangnya gugup itu apa sih? Kok kedengarannya aneh sekali. Sekilas terdengar seperti guguk, mirip suaranya monggu. Ah, jadi rindu anakku yang dirumah—"

"Kita sedang membicarakan kenapa kau bisa gugup, setan!"

"Waw, Sehun. pengucapan huruf S-mu semakin jelas makin kesini."

Sehun tersipu malu, "Terimakasih, hehe—Eh anying! Kita sedang membicarakan gugup! Jangan alihkan pembicaraan lagi atau kupendam kau dikloset."

"Ya, maap." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya sekilas. "Kau lihat pemuda mungil yang duduk disana tidak?" dia menunjuk kearah lelaki mungil yang duduk dikursi koridor kampus.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah segaris. "Shindong _sunbae_?"

Jongin sweatdrop. "Iya, dia mungil nan imut sekali kan—YA ENGGAKLAH, COEG! Shindong _sunbae_ darimana segi mungilnya. Kyungsoo, Sehun! yang kumaksud itu Kyungsoo!"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham. "Kenapa dia?"

"Aku ingin menghampirinya, mumpung tidak ada tiga pendekar yang menjaganya. Tetapi aku masih trauma dengan kejadian waktu itu. setiap kali bertemu Kyungsoo pasti aku terbayang saat dia menusuk-nusuk perut kelinci. Aku cinta dia, Hun! Aku mau pedekate!"

" _Be gentle_ , Jongin." Sehun memasang raut serius andalannya. "Tidak ada kelinci ditangannya, jadi kau tidak perlu takut untuk melihat live show kelinci ditusuk-tusuk. Ya, paling nanti kau yang ditusuk." Lanjutnya dengan enteng.

"Seharusnya aku yang menusuk Kyungsoo. 'kan aku seme,"

Sehun nyengir. "Apanya yang ditusuk?"

Jongin ikut nyengir nista. "Maunya apa?"

"Ituuuu—yang sempit,"

"Apanya yang sempit?"

"Itu lho _ **itu**_!"

"Heuheuheuheu."

"Heuheuheu.."

"Heuheu—Ah mesum saja otakmu, Hun! Dasar teman sesat. Sudahlah, aku mau mendekati Kyungsoo saja. _Daahh_!"

Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Sehun, dia menghampiri sosok Kyungsoo yang terduduk sendiri. Kesempatan emas sekali, karna tiga kakak Kyungsoo tidak ada didekatnya. Jongin bisa melancarkan acara pendekatannya kali ini. Dia tidak boleh kalah dengan Chanyeol.

' _Chanyeol saja sudah bisa tidur bersama Baekhyun, masa aku tidak?_ '—pikirnya retoris.

"Hai Kyungsoo." sapa Jongin, dia segera menduduki tempat kosong disebelah Kyungsoo tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya, dan Jongin memasang senyum (yang menurutnya) tampan seraya mengataskan rambutnya dengan jarinya.

Tebar pesona.

Kebiasaan Jongin kalau udah liat yang bening-bening.

"Oh, hai juga Jongin." Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah, seperti biasa.

"Sendiri saja?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Iya."

Jongin ber- _yes-yes_ dalam hati. "Ehm, anu.. kamu tidak membawa pisau kan?" tanyanya. Jujur, Jongin masih trauma. Dia tidak mau pingsan ditempat lagi melihat Kyungsoo menggenggam pisau.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" Kyungsoo memasang raut bingungnya yang _unyu_.

Jongin bernafas lega. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi aku bawa gergaji mesin."

.

.

 _Njay._

.

"Bercanda, Jongin. Wajahmu kenapa pucat begitu?"

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo." Jongin menaikan kembali jantungnya yang sempat melorot kebawah, untung dia tidak sampai orgasme dicelana (karna pipis sudah mainstream) . Kyungsoo disebelahnya tertawa membuat Jongin memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

Manis.

 _ **Banget.**_

Jongin tidak kuat. Rasanya mau _otw_ ke pelaminan bersama Kyungsoo.

"Ehm, Kyungsoo." Jongin perlahan tapi pasti mulai mendekatkan diri kearah Kyungsoo. tipikal anak cowo yang suka nge-modus ketika disekitaran mulai sepi.

"Ya?"

"Boleh minta nomor ponsel kamu, enggak?"

"Buat apa?"

' _Nomor togel—ya buat pedekate lah.'_ –batin Jongin agak gondok, tapi dia mencoba bersikap manis dan sabar. Demi kecengan, gaes. Dia tidak boleh menunjukan sisi kesangarannya, karna Kyungsoo yang manis ini harus diberi perlakuan yang lembut dan penuh kasih-sayang. "Buat hubungin kamu, siapa tahu kita cocok." Ucap Jongin, yang wajahnya sudah penuh gigi semua—karna terlalu lebar nyengir.

"Ohh, boleh kok." Kyungsoo tersenyum (lagi).

"Ah iya, sekalian pin BB kamu. Facebook juga, Line, Twitter, Instagram, Whatsapp, Friendster, askfm, KakaoTalk, WeChat, Weib—"

Entah sebenarnya Jongin ini mau pedekate atau mau nerror Kyungsoo.

"Izin dulu sama Yongguk hyung ya, soalnya akun punyaku dia yang pegang semua."

.

Eh, anjir.

.

Jongin meringis, "G—gausah deh kalau gitu, nomor kamu aja sama pin BB." Jongin merasa kalau tiga kakak Kyungsoo itu _brothercomplex_ -nya sudah stadium akhir. Bisa-bisa nanti kalau dirinya sudah jadian dengan Kyungsoo, tiap malem minggu bukannya kencan dengan Kyungsoo malah dengan tiga kakaknya.

Horror.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memberikan nomor ponsel serta pin BBM-nya untuk Jongin—yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh pemuda berkulit eksotis itu.

Jongin sudah membayangkan obrolan mereka jika di BBM nanti. Kurang lebih seperti ini;

 **KimKai69 :** _PING!_

 **Do Kyungsoo :** _Iya?_

 **KimKai69 :** _Lagi apa, yang? ;;)_

 **Do Kyungsoo :** _Mikirin kamu :)_

 **KimKai69 :** _Aih, aku juga lagi mikirin kamu. Kok bisa samaan ya? Jangan-jangan kita jodoh?_

 **Do Kyungsoo :** _JODOH NDASMU! LEWATI DULU SAMURAI-KU BARU KAU BISA JODOH DENGAN ADIKKU! KUTUSUK HIDUNGMU YANG MINIMALIS TAHU RASA KAU._

 _Tertanda : Do Yongguk._

.

 _Damnit_ —disaat seperti inipun Jongin selalu terbayang-bayang dengan wajah sangar kakaknya Kyungsoo. dia bergidik ngeri. Tiga kakaknya saja sudah sangar, apalagi ayahnya. Mungkin ayah Kyungsoo mempunyai kumis yang panjang— _mirip dengan_ _penjual sate Madura_ —berbadan tinggi tegap, punya perut buncit ala pejabat tikus kantor, dengan pelototan mata khas seorang ayah yang anaknya tidak boleh didekati.

Jongin berharap khayalannya hanya khayalan semata. Jangan sampai jadi kenyataan, _Amin_.

"Jongin, tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Kyungsoo, menyadarkan khayalan Jongin yang random.

"Dosennya telat masuk. Tadi sih, aku sedang latihan presentasi dikelas selagi menunggu dosen, tapi melihatmu disini—innerku menyuruhku untuk menemanimu. Tidak baik ada orang manis sendirian dikoridor yang sepi."

Latihan presentasi atau nemenin Jongdae nonton JAV?

Sekali lagi, _demi kecengan gaes_. Imej harus dijaga, supaya tetep _cool_.

"A-ah, bisa saja."

Jongin ingin menggigit kursi saking senangnya melihat Kyungsoo tersipu malu. Lihat saja pipi apelnya yang memerah cantik, ditambah senyumannya yang ala-ala gadis anime. Jongin merasa bangga sekali karna tipe idamannya memang diatas standar. Ya, walaupun dirinya dibawah standar tetapi tipe idealnya tidak boleh dibawah standar juga _dong_.

Untuk memperbaiki keturunan, _btw_.

"Kyungsoo, jangan _shy-shy_ gitu dong. 'kan aku jadi gemes," ceplos Jongin, seraya memasang wajah malu-malu najisnya. "Cubit, nih."

"Ih, Jongin!"

Jongin tertawa melihat Kyungsoo memasang wajah jengkel karna tangannya yang kurang-ajar itu mencubit-cubit pipi _chubby_ Kyungsoo.

Indahnya masa muda.

Dunia serasa milik berdua.

.

Yang lain ngekost.

Hehe.

.

"Abisnya kamu ngegemesin sih, kayak Pororo." Jongin nyengir nista.

"Kamu sendiri mirip Crong." balas Kyungsoo.

"Kamu tau aja kalau aku _fanboy_ -nya Crong."

"Wajahmu mirip sih."

Jongin _facepalm_. Yakali wajah ganteng mirip Jamie Dornan gini dimiripin sama Crong si dinosaurus nyebelin yang suka gangguin Pororo—eh tapi cocok juga sih sama kepribadian Jongin yang suka gangguin Kyungsoo.

"Kamu tau apa yang aku sukain didunia ini selain Crong?" — _dan video biru?_ — tanya Jongin, mulai aksi menggombalnya. _Fyi,_ dia ini dijuluki The King of Gombal dikelasnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Apa?"

"Senyuman kamuuu~"

 _Ewh,_

Jibang.

Jijik-banget.

Tapi anehnya, Kyungsoo malah tertawa malu lagi.

"Senyuman kamu itu kayak malem pertamanya para penganti baru."

"Kok malam pertama?"

"Iya, gak bisa dilupain." Jongin cengengesan nista. Sementara Kyungsoo butuh snickers untuk menyumpal mulut Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, seharusnya kamu masuk ke fakultas psikologi aja."

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Biar kamu bisa baca pikiran aku, karna dipikiranku cuma ada kamu seorang."

.

So(k) _chessy_.

.

"A-apasih, Jongin. gombal terus." Kyungsoo mengalihkan wajahnya, seraya mengipas-ngipasi lehernya yang mulai gerah.

"Kamu manis sih. Hehehe." Jongin tertawa kecil melihat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi salah tingkah. _Great,_ dirinya memang berbakat menjadi penggombal ulung.

"Suka sama kamu, Kyung." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan sungguh-sungguh. Serius, dia memang sangat menyukai Kyungsoo dari dulu. Sejak pertama melihatnya, Jongin sudah yakin kalau Kyungsoo adalah cahaya penerang hidupnya yang sangat kelam. (udah kulit kelam, hidup juga kelam. Kelar hidupmu, Jong-_-)

Tapi karna Jongin yang sering gugup tiba-tiba jika melihat Kyungsoo, maka baru akhir-akhir ini saja dia berani mendekati Kyungsoo. itupun jika tidak ada tiga pendekar petir yang mendampingi si mungil itu.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya, memandang Jongin dengan senyuman tipis. "Aku juga suka Jongin. Jongin orang yang menyenangkan."

.

 _Do you listen, broh?_

.

Jongin tidak tahu harus seperti apa. rasanya dia mau berlari mengelilingi kota Seoul seraya menyanyikan lagu Bigbang; Fantastic Baby; lalu menarikan goyangan dumang disepanjang jalan— _nggak._ Yang ini cuma becanda, kok.

' _KYAAA KYAAA, KYUNGSOO SUKA SAMA JONGIN KYAAAA!'_

Jongin berdehem, berusaha tetap cool. "Kyung, besok sore _free_ ngga?" kali ini Jongin bertanya serius, dengan suara yang disengaja diberat-beratkan. Agar terkesan seksi, dan greget.

"Umm, iya."

Jongin bersorak dalam hati. "Mau jalan-jalan ngga? Ya, sekaligus biar kita lebih akrab."

Kyungsoo tampak berfikir sejenak. Dan Jongin nafsu sekali ingin mengantongi Kyungsoo kedalam sakunya, dan dibawa pulang.

"Aku sih mau."

Jongin hendak berteriak diatas atap kampus, melakukan selebrasi.

"—tetapi izin dulu ya, sama Kris hyung."

.

Mampus.

.

Jongin mendadak lemas tak berdaya. Yang tadinya parameter kebahagiaannya naik seratus persen dengan cahaya hijau penuh, sekarang menjadi sepuluh persen dengan cahaya merah redup—persis seperti ponsel yang lemah baterainya.

"Kenapa harus minta izin sama Kris hyung, sih?" tanya Jongin, agak gondok. Mana boleh dia diizinkan mengajak Kyungsoo jalan-jalan. Sekedar melirik Kyungsoo saja, Kris sudah mengembang-kempiskan hidungnya kearah Jongin.

"Karna dia kakakku." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan enteng.

Jongin _jawdrop_. "Siapa sih kakakmu? Oh, yang bernama Kris itu ya? Memang apa hebatnya si jangkung itu? Dia _mah_ kecil ditanganku, aku bisa menyentilnya jika aku mau!" ucap Jongin menggebu-gebu.

" **Siapa yang mau kau sentil, hah?"**

.

 _Tripleshit._

 _._

Suara horror darimana itu?

.

"Itu si naga bonar sok kegantengan yang—E-e-eh, K-kris hyung?" Jongin sontak langsung berdiri dengan wajah ngerinya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saju jatuh ke usus melihat Kris sudah berdiri didepannya dengan wajah siap memutilasi. "A-haha, kapan dateng hyung? Aduh, hyung kok nambah ganteng sih? Yaampun, cocok sekali jadi model Victoria's Secret."

(Errr, Jongin. Victoria's Secret itu majalah wanita seksi, sekedar info saja.)

"Siapa yang mau kau sentil, **Kim-pesek-Jongin**?"

Jongin meneguk ludahnya melihat tampang sangar Kris. Suara beratnya itu seolah-olah tiupan sangkakala untuk hidupnya. Jongin merinding setengah mati. Rasanya mau pipis dicelana.

"A-anu, itu Sehun! iya, Sehun! Ahahaha, anak itu songong sekali karna mau mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo yang polos ini. Jadi aku mau menyentilnya, heheh."

"Lho? kok aku?" Sehun tiba-tiba menyahut dengan permen lollipop dibibirnya. Jongin merutuki temannya yang datang disaat UGD seperti ini.

"Jangan beralibi, Jongin!" Kris mendelik pada bocah berkulit sawo busuk itu. "Memangnya aku tidak tahu daritadi kau mencoba mendekati adikku ini? Kuperingatkan padamu, sekali lagi kau dekati Kyungsoo—maka aku akan memasukan komodo kedalam boksermu."

 _ **Gulp.**_

Jongin gemetar.

"Pergi sana, _You little brat_!"

Jongin segera berlari cepat, tetapi sebelum benar-benar jauh, anak itu membalikan tubuhnya. melihat kearah Kris dengan cengiran nistanya.

.

.

" **CIYEEEE YANG BOTAK CIYEEEEEEEEE!"**

.

Lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya sebelum komodo mampir kedalam boksernya.

* * *

Sehun menghela nafasnya, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Anak itu mengabaikan Jongin yang berlari-larian didepannya dengan Kris yang sedang mengejar-ngejarnya. Sehun menulikan pendengarannya dari Jongin yang berteriak-teriak meminta tolong. Biar saja anak itu habis ditangan Kris, Sehun tidak peduli.

Omong-omong, Sehun sedang menunggu Luhan lewat didepannya. Dia butuh asupan energy, dan Luhan adalah asupannya. Tetapi jika sudah bertemu dengan lelaki cantik itu Sehun malah pingsan. Tidak tahu kenapa, yang jelas Sehun rasanya ingin pingsan saja jika sudah bertemu dengan Luhan.

Sehun membuka aplikasi salah satu groupchat diponselnya. Hanya grup biasa, karna anggotanya hanya ada dia, dan dua _brader_ -nya. Entah untuk tujuan apa Chanyeol membuat groupchat ini padahal mereka bertiga tinggal satu rumah—bahkan satu kamar—dan selalu pergi bersama kemana-mana.

' _Biar kekinian, seperti anak-anak gawl lainnya.'_ Begitulah jawab Chanyeol saat ditanya apa tujuan membuat groupchat tersebut.

 _Group name :_ _**Kece Boys**_

 _Description :_ _**Kumpulan lelaki tampan, mapan tetapi tidak punya pasangan. Dibuka lowongan untuk para gadis dan lelaki manis.**_

 _Member :_ _**3 account**_

 _Picture :_ _**1168**_ (—didominasi dengan foto Chanyeol yang memakai V-sign semua)

 _ **.**_

 _(Prince Oh memasuki obrolan)_

 **Prince Oh** : Oi, bra!

 _(Chanyeol Gantengs memasuki obrolan)_

 **Chanyeol Gantengs :** bro, Sehun. bukan bra-_- kotor sekali otakmu.

 **Prince Oh :** Seperti otakmu suci saja. Sudah periksa Yizi, belum?

 **Chanyeol Gantengs :** Ini lagi _otewe,_ sama calon istri.

 **Prince Oh :** Calon istri?

 **Chanyeol Gantengs :** Yup, Byun Baekhyun. Yang sebentar lagi menjadi Park Baekhyun :D

 **Prince Oh :** Ngarep.

 _(KimKai69 memasuki obrolan)_

 **KimKai69 :** Bukannya kau menyukai bibi Jang ya?

 **Chanyeol Gantengs :** Jari tengah untukmu.

 **Prince Oh :** Hei, item. Bukannya kau lagi dikejar sama Kris hyung ya?

 **KimKai69 :** _Sssttt,_ jangan keras-keras ngomongnya! Nanti aku ketahuan, aku lagi ngumpet diperpustakaan.

 **Prince Oh :** Inikan di chat, geblek-_-

 **Chanyeol Gantengs :** KRIS HYUNG, KRIS HYUNG! JONGIN NGUMPET DIPERPUS NIH!

 **KimKai69 :** ANJIR CHANYEOL!

 **Prince Oh :** Lucu kalian berdua -_-

 **Chanyeol Gantengs :** Makasih, Hunhun =))

 **Prince Oh :** dih.

 **KimKai69 :** Sehun sensi banget. Udah kurus kering, kulit pucet, muka datar, jones, sensitif lagi—tidak bakal punya kekasih kau sampai tua! :v

 **Prince Oh :** Aku benci emotmu, item.

 **Prince Oh :** APA MAKSUDMU TIDAK PUNYA KEKASIH SAMPAI TUA?!

 **Prince Oh :** _FUCK YOU LITTLE SHIT!_

 **Chanyeol Gantengs :** Sehun, kemampuan mengumpatmu semakin bagus (y) :D

 **KimKai69 :** Ciyeee, jones marah, ciyeee! :v LMAO.

 _(KimKai69 meninggalkan obrolan)_

 **Prince Oh :** PENGECUT BRENGSEK. KEMBALI KAU ITEM! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENENDANG PANTATMU JONGIN!

 **Chanyeol Gantengs :** Ciyeee, jones marah, ciyeee! :v LMAO. (copypaste 1)

 _(Chanyeol Gantengs meninggalkan obrolan)_

 **Prince Oh :** KAMPRET!

 **Prince Oh :** KOK AKU DITINGGAL SENDIRIAN?!

 _(Prince Oh offline)_

 **…**

Sehun mengantongi ponselnya dengan perasaan kesal. Dia bersumpah akan menenggelamkan kedua temannya kedalam got didepan rumah mereka.

"Memangnya kalian pikir kalian itu tidak Jones? Enak sekali mengataiku jones, begini-gini aku lebih tampan dari kalian berdua. _Fak ya_ , buat Jongin dan Chanyeol." gerutu Sehun.

"Sehun?"

"Apasih, ganggu aja!" Sehun menepis tangan seseorang yang mendarat mulus dibahunya. "Tidak lihat tulisan dikeningku apa?!" Sehun menunjuk dahinya yang tertulis ' _ **Don't disturb me, you little bitch!'**_

Hening beberapa detik. "O—oh, yaudah deh, aku ngga ganggu kamu lagi. _**Hiks**_."

Sehun seperti kenal suara itu.

Suara yang…lembut, dan menggoda iman.

.

Mirip suara Luhan.

.

 _Luhan?_

"Luhan?!" Sehun langsung terlonjak dari duduknya. Mata sipitnya membola saat melihat Luhan berdiri disampingnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Duh, gawat.

Tendang saja Sehun ke neraka!

"Lu—tadi aku, ngga bermaksud—"

Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang menyentuh pundak mungilnya. "Aku mau pergi, kamu 'kan katanya nggak mau di ganggu."

Sehun _kelabakan_ bukan main. "Bukan _gituuuuu_!" ucapnya dengan bibir sudah maju-maju.

"Terus apa?!" Luhan bertanya ketus, sekali kedip saja airmatanya bisa dipastikan sudah jatuh. Dan Sehun tidak mau melihat Luhan menangis—karna dirinya. "Tuh kan, kamu diem!" seru Luhan, sebal.

"Aku mau pergi saja!"

Sehun menghadang jalan Luhan dan menarik tangan lelaki cantik itu. "Ini enggak seperti yang bunda kira!"

.

Lah,

 _Bunda?_

.

"Terus apaaaaa, ayah?!"

.

 _Ayah?_ -_-

.

"Ayah nggak mau bunda pergi. Bukan bunda yang ayah maksud, Ayah sih mau-mau saja kalau bunda yang gangguin ayah."

"Jadi ayah kira bunda ini pengganggu?!"

"Bu—bukan gitu juga, bun. _Yassalam_. Bunda salah paham, tadi itu ayah lagi kesel sama duo wek-wek Jongin Chanyeol. Mana mungkin ayah kesel sama bunda." Sehun menggenggam erat dua tangan Luhan, memandangnya dengan serius. Berusaha meyakinkan lelaki manis didepannya.

"Serius?" tanya Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut.

Sehun mengangguk cepat, "Duarius, bunda sayang."

"Awas ya, kalau ayah bohong. Bunda potong _lightsaber_ ayah!"

Sehun meneguk liurnya, refleks merapatkan pahanya. Berusaha melindungi asset kebanggaannya. "I—iya, bunda bisa pegang keseriusan ayah."

Luhan melebarkan senyum polosnya. "Bunda sayang ayah."

"Ayah juga sayang bunda. _Sayaaaang,_ banget."

Lalu wajah keduanya mendekat dengan bibir yang dimaju-majukan. Mendekat, mendekat dan—

"Sehun?"

"Sehuun?"

"Sehuuuun? _Heelllo_? Sehun pada bumi, Sehun pada bumi?"

"Iya, bun?"

" _Bun_? Bun apa?"

Sehun mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya. Mendapati Luhan didepannya yang memasang raut bingung, ditemani dua pengawalnya yang setia.

.

 _Tunggu, tunggu!_

.

Jadi yang tadi bunda-ayah itu cuma khayalan?

.

Kok kampret sih.

"E-eh, Luhan? sejak kapan disini?" tanya Sehun, berusaha sekalem mungkin. Walau didalam hatinya tengah mengadakan pesta kembang api. Akhirnya, gaes. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat wajah manis si anak pemilik kampus.

"Daritadi, tapi kamu ngelamun aja sambil senyum-senyum." Jawab Luhan. "Ngelamunin apa sih?"

Sehun bisa mendengar dua pengawal Luhan berbisik-bisik; _"pasti ngelamun jorok."_ Dan _"ngelamunin tuan muda Luhan pasti."_

Dasar pengawal rumpi.

"Enggak, kok. Cuma keinget Jongin yang hidungnya kemasukan kecap semalam." Jawab Sehun, asal.

Luhan bergumam. "Kasihan sekali.."

Sehun meringis. "Duh, kesannya kok aku yang jahat sih-_-" batinnya.

"Ah iya, Sehun. Aku boleh main kerumahmu tidak?"

Sehun langsung menoleh secepat kilat kearah Luhan, "Ma-main kerumahku?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

Luhan mengangguk. "Iya, boleh 'kan?"

Sehun langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh _bling-bling_ —mengundang pelototan seram dari dua pengawal Luhan—

"BOLEH, LU. BOLEH SEKALI!" serunya dengan bersemangat.

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Terimakasih, Sehun. kamu lucu sekali," diakhiri dengan mencubit kedua pipi Sehun.

Uh, tangan Luhan selembut sutra.

Sehun merasa terbang ke galaksi dengan sayap-sayap kecil dipunggungnya. _Hominahomina_ —ini baru pipinya yang disentuh Luhan, bagaimana dengan bagian yang _lainnya_?

Heuheuheu.

Sepertinya Sehun harus menabung imannya dari sekarang. memikirkan Luhan selalu menambah dosa-dosanya yang sudah menumpuk-numpuk bagai tagihan hutang.

"Besok sore, aku main kerumahmu. Kamu jemput aku disini ya?"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk seperti orang terhipnotis. "Siap, Lu. kapanpun kamu mau, aku siap sedia!"

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih Sehun." Luhan memberikan Sehun sebuah pelukan hangat. Sebelumnya lelaki manis itu memelototi dua pengawalnya terlebih dahulu—yang sudah ancang-ancang mencegah Luhan.

Sehun terdiam kaku.

"Sehun?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, dan sedetik kemudian dia baru sadar kesalahan yang dibuat.

.

Sehun itu paling lemah kalau udah dipeluk sama Luhan.

.

 _Well_ , itu artinya—

"TUH KAN, KAMU PINGSAN LAGI HUN!"

* * *

"Besok Luhan main kerumah."

"Besok Kyungsoo akan kencan denganku."

Sehun mendengus kearah Jongin yang seketika melunturkan senyumnya. "Lebih enak main dirumah, bisa _main-main_ yang lainnya." Dia menjulurkan lidahnya kearah teman berkulit hitamnya itu.

"Seperti biasa, otakmu selalu sesat." Jongin mendatarkan ekspresinya.

"Otakmu lebih sesat."

"Memang."

Sehun _facepalm_. "Kau tidak akan bisa kencan dengan Kyungsoo. tiga kakaknya itu tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh adiknya sedikitpun."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? dua pengawal Luhan serta Ayahnya mana mungkin mengizinkan Luhan keluar rumah. Sampai ayah Luhan tahu kau menyentuh anak tunggalnya itu, habislah kau Hun! Kau bisa ditendang dari kampus ini."

Sehun merasa tertusuk tepat dijantungnya.

Jongin ini spesies macam apa, sih? Kenapa ada sahabat senista seperti dia didunia ini?

"Sudahlah, Jong. Percuma kita bertengkar, jika ujung-ujungnya kita satu kamar lagi." Sehun menghela nafasnya berlebihan.

"Tuh, tau."

 _Baby, baby, cukuplah sudah~_

 _Antara aku dengan dirimuuu.._

 _Karna aku tak mungkin bisa membuat dirimu kembaaali,_

 _Seperti yang duluu~_

Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin yang merogoh ponsel disakunya. Seketika mata kiri Sehun berkedut. Nada dering macam apa itu?

"Apa?" Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun. "Aku suka lagu ini. Lagunya XO-IX. Agak mirip sama EXO 'kan? Membernya sama-sama Sembilan." Jawabnya polos.

Tuhan, Sehun lelah mempunyai sahabat macam Kim Jongin.

"Selamat sore, Kim Jongin's speaking here. Siapa disana?"

Sehun memutar bola-matanya malas. Seperti mbak-mbak operator saja, pikirnya.

"Whoa, whoa, santai dong, brader. Ada apa sih?"

Sehun agak berbisik, "Siapa?" tanyanya pada Jongin.

"Chanyeol." lalu Jongin mengaktifkan loud-speakernya, agar Sehun juga bisa dengar suara berat Chanyeol.

"INI URGENT, GAISS!"

Sehun dan Jongin saling berpandangan. Biasanya hal yang gawat menurut Chanyeol itu ketika dia lupa mensikat giginya dengan pasta gigi rasa pisang.

" **YIZI HILAAAAANG! ASHDJGGDKAHAJSSJ—"** (lalu seterusnya dia berbicara bahasa kuman)

"..Oh."

"Yizi hilang?"

Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk-angguk. Lalu cekikikan bersama seperti anak idiot.

"Yizi hilang katanya," Sehun berucap dengan santai.

"Cari saja ditempat cuci piring, mungkin terlepas saat kau sedang mencuci piring." Jongin menjawab acuh.

"YIZI, BEGO! BUKAN CINCIN! YIZI HILAAAAAANG, ASGDJASJSJAHAA—"

.

.

" _WHUUUUT_?!"

* * *

 **Tebeceh!**

* * *

 **a/n :**

Hoi, hoi!

HUMOOOOR PAGI NEH, WAKAKA /slapped/

Sudah berapa lama FF ini gue anggurin? Wkwkw hampura, gaes. Hampura. /sungkem/

Akhir-akhir ini gue ngerasa humor sense gue berkurang, jadi kalo yang ini garing—kalian boleh tendang gue kok. :'))

Bigthanks buat yang nungguin FF ancur ini. Sayang kalian, muah:* berdoa ajaa semoga gue lanjutin ini dengan cepet. Oke?

LAAFYUH FULL BUAT YG UDAH REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW! /tebar kelopak bunga mawar/


	6. Chapter 6

**[Sebelumnya..]**

"INI URGENT, GAISS!"

Sehun dan Jongin saling berpandangan. Biasanya hal yang gawat menurut Chanyeol itu ketika dia lupa mensikat giginya dengan pasta gigi rasa pisang.

" **YIZI HILAAAAANG! ASHDJGGDKAHAJSSJ—"** (lalu seterusnya dia berbicara bahasa kuman)

"..Oh."

"Yizi hilang?"

Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk-angguk. Lalu cekikikan bersama seperti anak idiot.

"Yizi hilang katanya," Sehun berucap dengan santai.

"Cari saja ditempat cuci piring, mungkin terlepas saat kau sedang mencuci piring." Jongin menjawab acuh.

"YIZI, BEGO! BUKAN CINCIN! YIZI HILAAAAAANG, ASGDJASJSJAHAA—"

.

.

" _WHUUUUT_?!"

* * *

 _ **©Anggara Dobby**_

 **THREE IDIOTS**

 **..**

 **Rate :** M— _for dirty joke._ _ **No sex scene**_ _. (_ _inget ya, pake bold dan italic)_

 **Cast :** Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Lu Han, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo. Park Yizi (OC)

 **Other Cast :** Kris Wu, Bang Yongguk (BAP) Kang Ji Hyun/Soyou (Sistar) Lee Jinki/Onew (SHINee) Jackson Wang (Got7) Yeri (Red Velvet)

 **OOC! YAOI! Alay fict! Absurd!** _ **Say goodbye to KBBI, Grammar and EYD.**_ **Bahasa gawl bertebaran. Typo(ss). Mesum words. Humorfailed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Yizi Hilang, Dating Gagal, dan Ibu-ibu Hamil**

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa Yizi hilang?"

Chanyeol yang masih duduk dipinggir trotoar itu hanya bisa memasang wajah depressi akut saat diinterogasi oleh Jongin dan Sehun yang mendadak menjadi sangar seperti petugas Satpol PP. Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya dengan iba mengelus-ngelus punggung lebar Chanyeol seraya memberinya sebotol air mineral seharga dua-ribuan. Chanyeol bersyukur ada calon istri— _khayalannya_ —itu disini.

"Aku tidak tau." Hanya tiga kata menjengkelkan luar biasa yang akhirnya keluar dari bibir Park Chanyeol, mengakibatkan pelototan seram Sehun dan Jongin berlomba-lomba menusuk tubuhnya.

"Gimana bisa?!"

"Astaga, Chanyeol hyung. Yizi lagi sakit, bukannya diobatin malah diilangin. Bego apa oon sih kau ini?" Jongin geleng-geleng kepala, merasa paling pintar daripada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak sengaja!" bantah Chanyeol, seolah-olah Yizi adalah selembar uang satu won yang tak sengaja mencelos dari sakunya. "Setelah aku memakirkan mobil di Rumah Sakit, aku gandeng anak itu dan membawanya kedalam. Baekhyun sedang bertanya-tanya pada dokter, dan aku yang menjaga Yizi. Saat aku ke toilet sebentar karna ada panggilan alam, dan _TADAAA_! Yizi langsung hilang seperti kelinci ditopi pesulap." Jelas Chanyeol, menggebu-gebu.

"Kenapa pula harus ke toilet." Gumam Sehun, malas. Yang mampu didengar oleh telinga super-lebar milik Chanyeol.

"Kalau sudah kebelet, mau diapain lagi?! Pipis didepan umum, gitu?" Chanyeol langsung gondok.

Sehun manggut-manggut asal, "Bagus, bagus. Kau akan jadi trending topic nanti."

"Terus mobilnya mana?" tanya Jongin, yang langsung membuat Chanyeol terdiam seperti orang idiot.

"A-anu.."

"Ada apa dengan anu-mu?"

"M-mobilnya… aku tinggal di Rumah Sakit." Adalah jawaban yang lebih menjengkelkan dari Chanyeol.

Jongin dan Sehun dengan kompak menepuk dahi mereka frustasi. Terlebih Sehun, mobil kesayangannya itu baru saja dia tebus dari sepupu siluman ikannya—Donghae—dan sekarang, mobil hasil diet jajan lima-tahunnya ditinggal oleh kawan idiotnya yang bernama Park Chanyeol. bisa tidak Sehun meminta izin pada Mrs. Park untuk menendang anaknya ke Kuvukiland?

"Kenapa kau tinggal disana, bodoh?!" tanya Sehun dengan kesal. Oh, rasanya dia ingin menggelindingi Chanyeol ditengah-tengah jalan raya sana. "Aku baru saja menebus _Blacky_ kesayanganku itu, dan aku ingin menjemput calon kekasihku dengan mobil itu tapi kau malah meninggalkannya disana? Sebenarnya berapa ukuran otakmu itu? sebiji jagung? **Hah?!** "

"Bisa tidak, tidak usah muncrat?" Chanyeol memasang wajah malasnya seraya mengelap wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya. Cih, Oh Sehun—ganteng-ganteng tapi jorok.

"Pikirkan Yizi dulu, bodoh! Kencan saja pikiranmu itu." kali ini Baekhyun ikut membuka suara. Chanyeol langsung terharu mendengarnya, secara tidak langsung pemuda unyu sudah membelanya dari kemurkaan Sehun. uuh, calon istri idaman~ Chanyeol ngebet ingin membawanya ke KUA kalau sudah begini.

"Ini kencan pertamaku dengan Luhan. aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun menghalangi kencanku! Walau badai siklon menerjang atau tornado meniupku ke samudera pasifik, aku akan tetap pergi kencan dengan calon kekasihku!" ucap Sehun dengan tekadnya yang kuat. Dibelakang tubuhnya sudah ada background api kesemangatan berkobar imajiner.

Jongin menggeplak kepala Sehun dengan keras, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Yizi?! Ayah macam apa kau ini!"

"Kita cari dari sekarang. aku tidak mau tau, sore ini anak itu harus ditemukan. Jangan sampai penculiknya meminta uang tebusan, karna itu akan membuat kita rugi. Aku tidak mau bagi-bagi rezeki ke penculik." Ujar Sehun. dia lalu memandang Jongin dengan pandangan yang tidak terbaca. "Bukankah kau juga akan jalan-jalan dengan Kyungsoo?"

Jongin terdiam selama tiga detik. Otak berkaratnya perlahan-lahan mencerna pertanyaan Sehun.

 _Jalan-jalan dengan Kyungsoo._

 _Sore ini.._

Lalu setelah itu Jongin mengerang frustasi. Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia lupa dengan jadwal jalan-jalan sore-nya dengan Kyungsoo? jika Yizi tidak bisa ditemukan sore ini, itu artinya Ia akan membatalkan kencannya dengan Kyungsoo? oh tidak, tidak! Tidak bisa! ini kesempatan emasnya untuk bisa berduaan saja dengan Kyungsoo. ini tidak boleh dibatalkan.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Jongin mengaum ditengah-tengah jalan raya. Membuat orang-orang memandangnya dengan tatapan _'Siapa sih yang buang orang tidak waras sembarangan disini?'_

"Temanmu itu… agak tidak waras ya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ngeri.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Memang. Cuma aku saja yang normal diantara mereka berdua."

—padahal yang lebih tidak waras itu dia sendiri. Seandainya Baekhyun tahu kalau setiap malam Chanyeol selalu mencari laba-laba agar tangannya digigit, Chanyeol itu terobsesi menjadi Spiderman—sama seperti Sehun. agak idiot memang, tapi ya, itulah mereka.

Jongin mendekati teman-temannya dengan wajah yang… agak mirip singa kelaparan, sampai-sampai Baekhyun merasa kadar kengeriannya bertambah drastis. Wajah Jongin itu mengerikan sekali, asal kau tau.

"AYO KITA SEGERA CARI YIZI! AKU TIDAK MAU KENCANKU BATAL!"

* * *

Tiga pemuda jangkung yang— _ **katanya**_ —paling diincar oleh mahasiswi-mahasiswi kampus itu berjalan mondar-mandir diarea parkiran kampus. Di jam seperti ini, masih ada beberapa mahasiswa yang berada diarea kampus untuk mengikuti jadwal mata kuliah tambahan. Mereka bertiga bukan ingin ikut mendengarkan materi membosankan yang dibawakan dosen, tetapi kedatangan mereka disini adalah ingin mencur—meminjam. Ya, meminjam. Meminjam kendaraan pada siapa saja yang ikhlas kendaraannya dipakai Tiga Sekawan ini mengelilingi Seoul untuk mencari Yizi. Karna tidak mungkin dia mengambil mobil Sehun dengan berjalan kaki ke Rumah Sakit. Naik bus pun tidak punya uang—maklum mereka mahasiswa kere yang bisanya numpang makan sana-sini.

"Jika kita tidak bisa menemukan Yizi, tamatlah riwayat hidup kita." Ujar Jongin dengan wajah frustasi akut. Tinggal beberapa jam lagi acara JJS-nya dan Kyungsoo akan dimulai, tetapi kondisinya sedang tidak memungkinkan seperti ini. "Apa kata Ibunya Yizi nanti saat melihat anaknya telah hilang? _shit_ , ini mimpi buruk! Wanita itu bisa menyunat kita nanti."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan mimpi, tetapi memang sudah kenyataan."

"Pasti kalian menyalahkanku atas kejadian ini, ya." Suara lirih menggelikan Chanyeol terdengar ditelinga Jongin dan Sehun. pemuda bertelinga _elf_ itu menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam seraya memainkan pasir dengan jarinya. Membuat pola-pola acak layaknya anak kecil yang tengah dimarahi.

Sehun dan Jongin berpandangan sesaat, mengirim sinyal telepati, yang kurang lebih seperti ini;

' _Tentu saja ini semua salah si caplang itu!'_

' _Jangan sinis begitu, Hun. Nanti Chanyeol akan tersinggung. Kalau dia ngambek gimana? Kau mau mendiamkan bayi raksaksa itu?'_

' _Ogah. Lalu aku harus jawab apa? 'Bukan salahmu, Yeol. Ini salahku. Aku yang menghilangkan Yizi.' Begitu?'_

' _Sinetron sekali. Kita hibur saja dia, daripada si caplang itu terus-terusan main pasir seperti anak autis.'_

Pada akhirnya, anak berbeda kulit itu mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang menongkrong main-main pasir, merangkul bahunya dengan akrab disertai senyuman manis-manis racun.

"Setiap orang pasti punya kesalahan 'kan? Ini hanya tentang sebuah nasib sial yang sedang menimpa kita. Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Kita akan cari Yizi sampai ketemu." Jongin yang tengah dalam mode bijak adalah Jongin yang teramat menggelikan dari biasanya.

"Apa gunanya teman jika kita saling menyalahkan? Teman itu memecahkan masalah bersama bukan membuat masalah bersama-sama." Kali ini Sehun yang berkata bijak layaknya Pak Mario Teguh. Suasana diantara ketiganya mendadak menjadi melodrama. Ditambah awan biru diatas sana yang mulai menjingga. Suasana yang pas sekali untuk bermellow-mellow, kalau saja posisi ketiganya bukan menongkrong seperti ini.

Chanyeol mendongakan kepalanya, "Bukannya kita lebih senang membuat masalah bersama, ya?"

Suasana yang tadinya melodrama itu seketika pecah dengan pernyataan bodoh Chanyeol. membuat Jongin dan Sehun mendatarkan ekspresi mereka. Chanyeol itu! kapan sih anak itu bisa pintar sedikit walau hanya pura-pura saja?

"Hey, Trio Jojonat! Sedang apa kalian nongkrong diparkiran macam tukang parkir yang tidak dapat jatah?"

Suara cempreng yang terkesan nyebelin itu membuat Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin menengok bersamaan. Disana ada Jongdae yang sepertinya baru selesai mengikuti materi tambahan, seraya memutar-mutar kunci mobil ditangannya.

Mata Sehun sukses menyipit, "Jojonat?"

Chen nyengir. "Jomblo-jomblo Laknat."

"Setan!"

"Kau habis mengikuti materi tambahan?" tanya Jongin pada Chen. Setahunya, anak simetris itu tidak suka sekali pada materi tambahan.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang kau lihat? Aku yang memegang gagang pel dan berbaju partai politik dengan celana kuli proyek seperti Jang Ahjusshi?"

— _Fyi_ , Jang Ahjusshi itu tukang bersih-bersih dikampus mereka, yang hobby sekali memakai baju partai politik.

Jongin melempar kerikil kecil kearah Jongdae, "Sini sekali kau. Kuseret bibirmu diaspal tahu rasa."

Jongdae malah terbahak puas. Mengakibatkan tiga orang didepannya memandangnya dengan penuh dendam. "Sudah, ya. Aku mau pulang. Aku harus menjemput kekasihku yang manis. Sore ini kami akan berkencan. Bye-bye!"

Saat Jongdae sibuk mengitari parkiran untuk mencari-cari mobilnya. Chanyeol segera merangkul bahu kedua temannya dan mengadakan rapat dadakan. Biasanya, jika mereka sudah seperti ini, akan ada rencana jahat yang terjadi.

"Bukankah si kotak amal itu sangat menyebalkan? Bagaimana kalau kita begal saja mobilnya untuk mencari Yizi?" mulai Chanyeol, oknum yang selalu menjadi otak dari strategi-strategi kriminal mereka.

Sehun menyeringai, "Lalu kita ikat dia dipohon halaman kampus sana, agar tidak bisa melawan."

"Kalau perlu gulingkan saja anak itu dari atap kampus." —yang ini Jongin yang berbicara.

Sekarang giliran Chanyeol dan Sehun yang memandang Jongin dengan pandangan datar sedatar-datarnya.

"Kau mau masuk penjara memangnya? Aku sih _ogah_ ditangkap oleh kru Turn Back Crime, jika sipir dipenjara seseksi Baekhyun mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya lagi." Ujar Chanyeol malas.

"Jadi…" Sehun menggantungkan ucapannya, dan menatap wajah temannya satu per-satu. "Ayo kita ringkus Jongdae!"

Tiga anak itu dengan kompak menyunggingkan senyum kriminal, lalu berjalan mengendap-ngendap kearah Jongdae yang tengah mencari mobilnya. Sebenarnya tidak perlu mengendap-endap pun, Jongdae tidak akan curiga. Tetapi memang pada dasarnya otak tiga anak itu hanya sebesar biji jagung, jadi ya… sudahlah.

Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah perlakuan tindak kriminal terhadap Kim Jongdae, 21th, Mahasiswa TMO, diarea parkiran kampusnya sendiri. Chanyeol menangkap tubuh Jongdae dari belakang, Sehun memegangi kedua tangan Jongdae, dan Jongin memegangi kedua kaki Jongdae. Mereka bertiga membawa Jongdae yang memberontak keras itu kearah halaman kampus.

"OI OI! APA-APAAN INI, HAH?!" Jongdae memberontak seperti seorang gadis yang nyaris diperkosa Ayah kandungnya sendiri. Anak itu kelabakan sendiri dengan tindakan tak terduga dari Trio Jojonat ini.

"KALIAN MAU MENCULIKKU YA? JIKA AKU PUNYA SALAH MAAFKAN AKU. AKU BELUM SIAP DI _FOURSOME_ OLEH KALIAN! DEMI NEPTUNUS, AKU TIDAK PERCAYA KALIAN SE-KRIMINAL INI. HEYY!"

"Berisik, kotak." Dengus Chanyeol. "Siapa juga yang mau membobol lubangmu." Lanjutnya dengan malas.

"PANTAS SAJA KALIAN MENGERUBUNG DIPARKIRAN DENGAN MENCURIGAKAN SEPERTI ITU, TERNYATA KALIAN SUDAH BERNIAT MENCULIKKU. AKU AKAN ADUKAN KALIAN KE KOMISI PERLINDUNGAN ANAK!" teriak Jongdae. Untungnya diarea kampus hanya ada Shin Ahjusshi—satpam—dan Jang Ahjusshi yang tengah bersih-bersih, jadi tindakan kriminal mereka tidak lihat siapapun. Mereka tidak perlu takut pada Shin dan Jang Ahjusshi, karna dua pria tua itu pasti mengira mereka sedang bermain-main saja.

"Komisi Perlindungan Anak tidak menerima korban setua dirimu, Kim." Sahut Sehun seraya terbahak puas.

"KALIAN MAU APAKAN AKU HAH? LEPASKAN AKUUUU! AKU JANJI TIDAK AKAN MENGATAI KALIAN JOJONAT LAGI. SUMPAH SUMPAH SUMPAH! KALIAN MAU TEBUSAN BERAPA? AKU AKAN BAYAR, ASALKAN DIBAWAH LIMARIBU WON!"

"Serius, Jongdae. Aku yakin gadis-gadis kalah berisik darimu. Mulutmu itu lebih mirip tukang penjual obat." Ucap Jongin mulai gerah. Detik selanjutnya, kaki Jongdae yang berlapis sepatu itu mendarat dihidungnya. Tepat **dihidungnya**!

 _ **JDUK!**_

"AAAAARHHH HIDUNG BERHARGAKUUUUU!"

* * *

"Sial sekali. Kukira mobil anak itu semacam Porsche atau paling tidak Audi, tapi ternyata mobil seperti ini." Gerutu Sehun dengan wajah tertekuk tujuh. Setelah mengikat Jongdae dipohon beringin tua yang ada dihalaman kampus, dan menyumpal mulut anak itu dengan bungkus hamburger, Tiga Sekawan itu segera merampok mobil Jongdae. Hanya satu kata yang pantas menggambarkan Kim Jongdae saat itu; Mengenaskan.

Dan penyebab Sehun terus menggerutu dengan alis tebalnya yang menukik tajam adalah karna mobil Jongdae yang tidak ada keren-kerennya sama sekali untuk dibawa keliling Seoul.

Mobilnya adalah…

Adalah..

Adalah…

… **VW Kodok.**

Iya. Mobil VW Kodok kuno dengan warna biru cerah dan modif burung-burung memenuhi body mobilnya.

.

.

Good.

Mobil ini malah mirip Taxi konvensional macam Bluebird. Malah lebih keren taxi itu.

.

"INI SIH LEBIH MIRIP MOBIL PARIWISATA ANAK TK! HAHAHAHA.." Chanyeol dan Jongin malah terbahak bersama.

"Kalau tau begini, tadi kita rampok mobilnya Suho hyung saja." Dumel Sehun.

Chanyeol yang kebagian menyetir itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya. "Sudahlah, yang penting kita bisa mencari Yizi. Demi anak kita, _dude_!"

"Tapi hidungku juga jadi korban disini." Jongin mengelus-ngelus hidung pes—berharganya yang kini terbungkus plester bintang-bintang. Sial sekali, Jongdae itu. tau saja spot yang pas untuk membuatnya mengerang-ngerang tidak karuan.

"Jadi, tujuan utama kita adalah?" tanya Chanyeol, dimatanya sudah terpasang kacamata hitam bergaya. Sepertinya itu milik Jongdae. Berlaga sekali anak itu, membawa mobil Kodok saja seolah-olah membawa Ferrari.

"Rumah Sakit."

"Yap. Kita akan ringkus dan bungkus orang yang sudah menculik Yizi!"

"Dan orang yang menghilangkannya."

Chanyeol langsung berwajah datar mendengar perkataan Jongin. "Hei, hei."

Jongin nyengir. "Sorry. Kukira kau tidak dengar."

"Dengan kuping selebar antenna parabola gini, mustahil bagiku untuk tidak mendengar suara bagongmu itu." ujar Chanyeol. dia mulai menyetir mobil hasil curiannya itu dan menyalakan musik lewat _tape_ yang ada disana.

 _Lonely.. I'm so lonely…_

 _There's nobody…_

 _OOOOH MY LOOOOVEEEE OOOHHHH…_

"ANJAY LAGU MACAM APA ITU? BAHAHAHAHA"

"ITU SIH LAGU YANG COCOK BANGET BUAT KITA BERTIGA. HAHAHAA."

Jongin dan Sehun terbahak mendengar suara Donald's— _kalau tidak salah_ —yang cempreng memenuhi isi mobil. Chanyeol buru-buru menekan-nekan tombol ganti pada tape. Jongdae itu, bukan wajahnya saja yang konyol ternyata kelakuannya juga tak kalah konyolnya. Mana ada Mahasiswa semester lima masih doyan mendengarkan lagu-lagu Disney?

"Jangan-jangan Jongdae juga mengoleksi lagu-lagunya Avenged Sevenfold, HAHAHAHAHA."

Jongin dan Sehun memasang wajah _'apaan-sih-nggak-jelas-amat'_ kearah Chanyeol yang tertawa sendirian.

"lagu-lagu Avenged Sevenfold itu bergenre rock, Chan! Tidak ada unsur konyolnya sama sekali. Kalau mau ngelawak yang lucu dikit, dong." Protes Jongin. Chanyeol manyun, dan kembali fokus menyetir.

"Luhan meneleponku!" Sehun tiba-tiba berseru heboh. Anak itu buru-buru mengangkat teleponnya begitu melihat ponselnya berdering dan tertera nama kontak 'Bubun Sayang' dilayar ponselnya.

"Ekhem, ekhem." Sehun berdehem, untuk mengatur intonasi suaranya. "Hello," test-nya dengan suara berat. Mirip om-om kejepit pintu hotel.

"Hello, _babe_." —kali ini dengan suara yang dibuat seseksi mungkin, kali ini malah lebih mirip orang yang lagi horny. Anak itu mengangguk sekilas, meyakini jika suaranya sudah oke untuk berbicara dengan Luhan.

Menarik nafas sejenak, Sehun mulai menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga. "Hallo?"

' _Hallo, Sehun..'_

Sehun menjeduk-jedukan kepalanya di dashboard begitu mendengar suara Luhan yang lembut-lembut menggoda iman. Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya bisa melirik kearah Sehun sejenak, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan sinting Sehun. bukannya apa-apa, kasihan saja pada dashboard mobilnya.

' _Kamu ada dimana?'_ tanya Luhan diseberang sana. Sehun bisa mendengar suara kucing mengeong didekat Luhan. ah, itu pasti kucing gendut yang sering berjalan angkuh disekitar kampus, milik Luhan yang menjadi saingan berat Sehun—karna kucing itu lebih disayang oleh Luhan. Sehun biasa memanggil kucing itu dengan sebutan Gembrot. Kucing ngeselin yang mukanya seolah-olah menunjukan _'Aku lebih beruntung dari kalian semua, karna bisa dielus-elus Luhan tiap hari.'_

"Aku ada di…" Sehun bingung mau menjawab apa. jika Ia berkata jujur, maka Luhan akan bertanya siapa itu Yizi. Dan itu akan menjadi urusan yang panjang nantinya. "Perpustakaan."

"Cih, perpustakaan. kau mau dibilang jenius, begitu?" sahut Chanyeol, usil.

Jongin malah nyengir sinis, "Hai, Oh- **kutubuku** -Sehun yang senangnya bersemedi di perpustakaan. kenalin, aku Kim Jongin. mahasiswa yang juga suka bermukim diperpustakaan."

Sehun hanya memasang wajah mengejek kearah dua temannya yang usil-usil itu.

' _Serius? tapi aku mendengar suara musik dan mesin mobil.'_

Sehun gelagapan. "A-ah itu karna perpustakaannya dekat ruang TMO." Bohong Sehun.

' _Setahuku perpustakaan ada di lantai tiga, dan disana tidak ada ruang Otomotif.'_

Sehun kembali menjedukan kepalanya di dashboard. Kenapa berbohong ke orang yang kita sukai itu susah sekali sih? Andai Luhan ada didepannya, Sehun pasti akan merekrutnya sebagai polisi penyidik. Detail sekali bertanyanya. Tidak tahu Sehun sedang frustasi apa?

"I-ini.. aku, bukan di perpustakaan kampus." Elak Sehun, "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau meneleponku? Kangen ya?" ucap Sehun cepat-cepat, kali ini lengkap dengan cengiran tengil ala Oh Sehun. sebelum Luhan kembali bertanya _ini-itu_ lebih baik dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau punya hutang mungkin padanya, makanya dia meneleponmu." Kali ini Jongin yang menyahut, diangguki Chanyeol.

"Alaah, sirik saja dua jomblo ngenes!" cibir Sehun bisik-bisik, tidak mau didengar Luhan.

' _B—bukan! Apaan sih, Sehun! Katanya sore ini kamu mau jemput aku? Jadi nggak?'_

Sehun senyum-senyum mendapati nada gugup Luhan. Aih, pasti wajah si cantik itu sedang memerah sekarang. "Jadi dong, beberapa menit lagi aku jemput kamu di taman dekat kampus. Tunggu saja disana, ya. Dandan yang cantik—eh tidak usah deh, kamu kan memang sudah cantik." Dimulailah gombalan menggelikan Sehun.

' _Aku manly, tau! Jangan bilang aku cantik!'_

"Iya, **man** is gir **ly**. Hehehe."

" _Sehuuun!"_

"Iya deh iya, yang manly." Sehun lebih mengalah, daripada harus kena amukan Luhan. padahal wajah Luhan tidak ada tampan-tampannya sama-sekali.

' _Yasudah, nanti aku tunggu. Jangan telat!'_ Sehun bisa membayangkan wajah Luhan yang cemberut saat mengatakan itu. ududuh, dia jadi tidak sabar mau kencan dengan si manis itu nanti.

"Iya, gak bakal telat kok. Aku bakal datang dengan kecepatan supernya Flash. Kalau perlu aku terbang seperti Superman." Jawab Sehun, asal-asalan.

' _Hahaha, yasudah aku tutup teleponnya. Bye, Sehun.'_

"Bye, calon."

' _Calon? Calon apa?'_ ternyata Luhan belum menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Sehun nyengir idiot, "Calon pacar. Hehehehe.."

Dan sambungan telepon langsung terputus saat itu juga. Sehun memandangi layar ponselnya dengan nelangsa. Serangkaian pikiran buruk berlomba-lomba menyusup keotaknya. Luhan tidak suka sama perkataannya barusan? Dia marah? Aduh, bagaimana jika Luhan akan membatalkan kencan pertama mereka? Dasar bodoh sekali dirinya yang keceplosan begitu. Sekarang Sehun harus menggigiti kukunya untuk meredam rasa paranoidnya yang tiba-tiba melonjak drastis.

— _padahal diseberang sana, Luhan tengah gugup luarbiasa mendengar ucapan terakhir Sehun._

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Luhan tidak suka kau bilang 'Calon pacar' ya?" goda Jongin seraya menoel-noel bahu Sehun dengan jahil.

"Kasian sekali temanku ini. Ucukucukucuk.. ayo beli permen sama Yeollie _hyung_ , nanti _hyung_ traktir ya, Sehunnie." Chanyeol sok prihatin dan mengelus-ngelus lengan Sehun dengan bibir monyong-monyong.

"Diam kalian, bajingan. _Hiks_."

"ASTAGA, KENAPA KAU MENANGIS, HUN?! HAHAHAHAHA."

* * *

Chanyeol memukul stirnya dengan sebal saat mereka mulai terjebak di kemacetan. Ada sebuah truk pengangkut kayu didepan sana yang berhenti mendadak karna ban-nya bocor, alhasil kemacetan pun terjadi. Dibelakang sana Jongin mendumel, dia sedang terburu-buru agar jalan-jalannya dengan Kyungsoo jangan sampai terlambat. Jika terlambat sedikit, maka tiga Pendekar Pedang alias kakak-kakaknya Kyungsoo akan melarangnya untuk JJS dengan adiknya. Ah sialan! Jongin akan mencekik Chanyeol jika itu terjadi.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol harus menjadi bahan cekikannya.

"Haaah, kenapa nasib sial suka sekali mengikuti kita?" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya cukup berlebihan.

Sehun yang masih pundung itu menjawab dengan gumaman malas, "Bukan nasib sial yang selalu mengikuti kita, tapi kita yang senang sekali mencari-cari kesialan."

"Aku tidak tau gimana jadinya kita kalau Yizi tidak bisa ditemukan." Ujar Jongin, menambah suasana suram didalam mobil hasil rampokan itu.

"Kita akan disangka penculik anak yang senang membunuh anak-anak demi mendapat organ dalamnya untuk dijual." Jawab Sehun.

"Atau disangka pedophile yang suka memperkosa anak-anak dibawah umur hingga tewas."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Sehun dan Jongin memandangnya dengan hidung kembang kempis, plus tatapan _'Kau-saja-yang-pedophile-jerapah!'_

"Tapi memang ada benarnya juga sih kalau kita selalu mendapat nasib sial. Coba kalian ingat-ingat kesialan-kesialan yang menimpa kita?" tukas Jongin.

"Kita pernah nyaris membakar rumah karna mencoba memasak. Menipu Donghae yang berujung mobilku disita. Dikejar-kejar anjing herder milik tetangga sebelah sampai celana robek-robek kena gigitannya. Ditimpuk Bibi Jang pakai pot bunga karna mengira kita telah mengambil jemuran pakaian dalamnya. Ditampar Paman Jang karna kita dikira telah melecehkan Istri gendutnya." Jawab Sehun mengingat-ingat pengalaman 'suram' mereka. Seolah-olah pengalaman itu sudah tercantum dalam buku catatan hariannya.

Terlalu banyak pengalaman suram mereka. Bahkan pernah satu kali, mereka ingin berlibur ke Pantai Busan dengan menaiki Kereta. Ketiganya tertidur didalam kereta tidak tahu waktu, melewati stasiun-stasiun berikutnya, yang pada akhirnya mereka bukan mendarat di Busan, melainkan dikota yang mereka sendiri tidak tahu ada dimana. Saat itu, Jongin memaki-maki masinis kereta yang tidak membangunkan mereka. Bukannya mendapat permohonan maaf, masinis itu malah balik memaki-maki mereka bertiga dan menendang mereka keluar dari kereta. Dan, mau tahu apa kelanjutannya? Tiga anak yang terdampar dikota yang tidak dikenal itu tersesat disana dengan uang seadanya. Tidur di emperan, nyaris kena razia Satpol PP karna dikira gelandangan. Mau ngamen tapi suara mereka tidak seindah suara Bruno Mars. Mereka baru balik ke Seoul setelah seminggu kemudian dengan keadaan macam busung lapar. Tidak ada liburan menyenangkan melainkan liburan menyesatkan yang sial. Padahal mereka bertiga sudah membuat _to do list_ sepanjang gerbong kereta saat sudah di Busan nanti.

Itu belum ada apa-apanya dibanding kejadian dua bulan lalu. Saat itu, mereka bertiga mengikuti ajakan kencan buta dari beberapa wanita yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya dari sosial media— _ini usulan Jongin_ — wanita-wanita cantik itu mengundang ketiganya keacara pesta disebuah hotel. Chanyeol, Sehun maupun Jongin berdandan se-tampan mungkin untuk menghadiri pesta tersebut. Bahagia bukan main mendapati kenyataan sedikit lagi mereka akan melepas gelar 'Jomblo Ngenes' dan mendapat pacar cantik dan seksi. Tetapi apa yang mereka dapat setelah sampai di Hotel XX? Yang disana bukanlah segerombolan _gadis_ seksi nan modis yang memiliki wajah bak Miss World, melainkan wanita-wanita dewasa beranjak tua yang haus belaian berondong-berondong. Ternyata foto di sosial media hanya tipuan belaka. Wanita-wanita beralis tebal macam ulat bulu hitam itu berbondong-bondong berusaha menyerang mereka. Berlomba-lomba memonyongkan bibir yang sudah dipoles lipstick merah tebal mengerikan itu kearah mereka dan berusaha menggapai-gapai keperjakaan mereka. Untungnya, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin bisa selamat dan kabur dari sana.

Dengan baju sudah compang-camping macam gembel, tentunya. Plus cetakan bibir merah dikemeja dan pipi mereka.

Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin sontak bergidik ngeri membayangkan pengalaman suram itu.

"Itu bahkan lebih seram dibanding saat kita dijebak dipemakaman Cina saat jadi Maba dulu." Tukas Chanyeol.

"Ospek waktu itu juga seram. Bayangkan saja, perutku nyaris dikoyak oleh kumpulan zombie dipemakaman sana! Bayangkan itu!"

Sehun menjawab seruan heboh Jongin dengan decakan malas, "Itu hanya senior yang berdandan seperti zombie, bodoh!"

 _ **Dok! Dok! Dok!**_

Jongin nyaris mati berdiri saat kaca jendela disampingnya diketuk-ketuk tidak sabaran oleh orang diluar. Dia kaget, astaga. Mereka sedang membicarakan zombie soalnya. Diluar sana, ada seorang wanita yang sepertinya meminta Jongin untuk membukakan pintu mobil.

"Siapa dia? Pengamen?" tanya Sehun.

"Bukan, sepertinya. Wajahnya panik sekali. Bukakan saja, Jongin."

Jongin menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Tidak! Bagaimana jika dia adalah perampok?!"

"Apa yang mau dirampok dari kita? Uang tidak ada, mobil juga hasil curian—ah tidak, mobil ini hasil pinjaman." Ucap Sehun.

"Jong, buka saja! Kasihan dia, lihat wajahnya! Dia sepertinya ingin meminta tolong. Kau tidak boleh paranoid terus ah." Suruh Chanyeol, yang memang suka tidak tega pada wanita-wanita.

Akhirnya, Jongin menuruti perintah Chanyeol dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk wanita itu. Wanita itu segera masuk dan duduk disebelah Jongin dengan keringat sudah membanjiri wajah dan bajunya yang agak tipis.

"Pak, bawa aku ke Rumah Sakit! Cepat!" ujar wanita itu dengan nafas putus-putus.

Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun membulatkan mata mereka begitu melihat wanita itu yang sepertinya kesusahan untuk berbicara. Tidak, bukan itu yang jadi masalah! Yang jadi permasalahan disini adalah… wanita itu sedang Hamil. Besar. Dan sepertinya akan melahirkan.

 _Wait!_

Melahirkan?

 **MELAHIRKAN?!**

"PERUTMU!" Jongin berteriak heboh melihat wanita disampingnya memiliki perut sebesar bola basket. Oh, mungkin si idiot yang satu ini lupa jika seorang wanita bisa memiliki perut sebesar itu yang dalamnya adalah calon manusia baru. Jongin sontak duduk menjauh, hingga dirinya memepet pada pintu mobil. Ekspresi menunjukan jika Ia benar-benar harus menjauhi wanita hamil disampingnya.

"Ta-ta-tapi ini bukan taxi, nunna!" Sehun ikut-ikut panik melihat wanita hamil diantara mereka. Mentang-mentang mobil ini berwarna biru dan motif burung-burung, jangan kira mobil ini taxi _bluebird_!

"Aku tidak peduli! Siapapun kalian, kumohon bawa aku ke Rumah Sakit terdekat. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Ini menyakitkan sekali!" Wanita itu meraih tangan Jongin dan mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat, sontak hal itu membuat Jongin tambah berteriak-teriak panik. Astaganaga, kenapa harus ada masalah baru lagi?!

Chanyeol tergagap bukan main, "TA-TA-TAPI—"

"APA KALIAN TIDAK MAU MEMBANTU SEORANG CALON IBU?! TEGA SEKALI KALIAN!"

Chanyeol buru-buru memegang kemudi stirnya dan duduk tegap. "Ba-ba-baiklah, kami akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit. Tapi tunggu kemacetannya mereda. Tunggu sebentar lagi, oke?" ujarnya dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung didahinya. Dia rasanya ingin pulang dan memeluk Ibunya dirumah.

Sementara itu Sehun memandang ngeri pada perut wanita yang duduk disebelah Jongin. dengan perut sebesar itu… apa tidak meletus?

"Cepatlah!" Wanita itu semakin kencang mencengkeram tangan Jongin seraya berusaha bernafas dengan benar. Jongin sendiri jadi ikut panik melihatnya. wanita itu terlihat kesakitan sekali. Dimana suaminya saat seperti ini? Mengapa istrinya yang tengah hamil tua dibiarkan jalan-jalan di jalan raya dan mengemis pada orang-orang untuk membawanya ke Rumah Sakit? Jongin bersumpah jika Ia sudah menikah nanti dengan Kyungsoo, dia akan menjaga Kyungsoo yang tengah hamil setiap saat—tunggu! Memangnya Kyungsoo bisa hamil? Ah persetan! Apa salahnya Jongin berkhayal.

"Nunna, dimana Suamimu disaat kau seperti ini?" tanya Jongin. wanita disampingnya terlihat masih sangat muda. Mungkin usianya baru 27-tahunan.

Wanita itu menggeleng dan… mulai menangis.

Oh, _great_ , Jongin. Kau menambah masalah baru!

"Su-suamiku… aku tidak tahu. Dia pergi saat aku bilang aku hamil, dan usia kehamilanku sudah dua bulan. Dia pergi begitu saja! H—hiks.. sudah kuduga dia memang tidak mau menerima kehamilanku ini!" Wanita itu semakin kencang menangis diselingi desis-desis kesakitan. Kali ini, dia bahkan memeluk Jongin.

"Jongin, bodoh! Idiot! Makhluk hitam tidak guna! Kau malah membuatnya menangis. Aaaah, dasar bison afrika!" maki Sehun melemparkan kaleng bekas kewajah Jongin. kesal sekali sepertinya anak itu.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol mulai menyetir kembali saat kemacetan sudah reda. Tangannya gemetar saat mengemudi. Mungkin karna ada wanita hamil yang saat ini dibelakangnya. Dia jadi tidak fokus.

Jongin sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Hidungnya nyut-nyutan karna terkena kaleng lemparan Sehun. kalau saja tidak ada wanita hamil tua dipelukannya, dia pasti akan menggulingkan Sehun kejalan raya sana. Anak berkulit _tan_ itu menepuk-nepuk kepala wanita itu dengan kaku, mencoba menghibur orang yang sedih adalah kebaikan, oke?

"S-sudahlah, jangan menangis. Lelaki seperti itu jangan ditangisi. Dia tidak berguna. Lelaki yang mau-nya hanya enaknya saja, giliran mendapat kabar kehamilan dia malah pergi. Itu namanya bajingan yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Nunna, kau harus kuat untuk anakmu! Ayo, jangan menangis lagi! Kami akan membantumu hingga persalinanmu selesai." Jongin yang bijak kembali hadir.

"Y-ya, kau benar. Aku tidak boleh menangis karna lelaki itu. T-terimakasih." Wanita itu mengusap airmatanya dilengan baju Jongin, membuat Jongin memandangi bagian sana dengan miris. Sial, kemeja barunya! Padahal kemeja ini baru lunas dan mau dia pakai buat JJS dengan Kyungsoo nanti.

"AAKH, PERUTKUU! BISAKAH KAU CEPAT SEDIKIT? KEPALA ANAKKU RASANYA SUDAH MAU KELUAR!"

Dan Chanyeol menancap gas sekencang-kencangnya layaknya Dom Toretto di FnF, daripada harus melihat wanita melahirkan secara langsung didepan matanya. Itu lebih mengerikan dibanding dikejar-kejar tante-tante haus belaian.

Mobil VW Kodok itu pun melesat kencang layaknya Bugatti.

* * *

Luhan baru saja sampai ditaman dekat kampusnya. Dia segera duduk dikursi panjang yang ada disana. Masih banyak mahasiwa-mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang disekitar sini, tapi tidak ada satupun diantara mahasiswa-mahasiswa berwajah lelah belajar itu ada Sehun. tidak ada wajah datar si albino itu dimana-mana. Luhan merengut, dan melihat kearah arloji yang melingkar cantik dipergelangan tangannya.

 _16:23 PM._

Sabar Luhan, sabar. Sehun hanya baru telat tiga menit. Bukan tiga abad.

Pemuda manis itu melirik sengit kearah pohon besar yang dibaliknya ada dua orang yang diam-diam menguntitnya. Memangnya Luhan tidak tahu kalau disana ada Nickhun dan Taecyeon. Dasar dua pengawal menyebalkan itu! Sudah Luhan larang beribu kali untuk mengikutinya kemana-mana, tetapi tetap saja mereka kepala batu. Salah _Baba_ -nya juga yang masih memperlakukannya seperti Little Princess, jadi Luhan harus selalu dikawal oleh dua bodyguard itu. padahal tidak dijaga sekalipun Luhan tidak akan diperkosa ramai-ramai oleh anak SMA haus bokong.

"Uhuhuhu… _App_ a Yeol, Jong _Appa_ , _Daddy_ Hun.."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari pohon besar, untuk melihat seorang anak kecil yang berjalan didepannya seraya menangis. Anak itu memakai hoodie gambar Mickey Mouse kebesaran, celana kain selutut, dan ada sebotol susu ditangannya. Anak lelaki yang berkisar tiga tahunan itu menangis dan sesekali tangannya mengusap airmata dan lelehan dari hidungnya.

Luhan tidak tega melihatnya. dimana orangtuanya? Kenapa anaknya dibiarkan berkeliaran sendirian ditaman? Kejam sekali!

Luhan dengan insting keibuan— _coret,_ keayahan— menghampiri anak itu yang menoleh kesana-kemari—sepertinya mencari orangtuanya.

"Hei," tepat saat Luhan menghampiri anak itu, pemuda lain juga ikut menghampirinya. Luhan menoleh kearahnya, mendapati sesosok lelaki mungil dengan mata burung-hantu juga ikut memandangnya. Luhan seperti pernah melihatnya.

"Kau kakaknya anak ini?" tanya Luhan.

Pemuda itu menggeleng kecil, "Bukan. Daritadi aku melihatnya menangis, makanya aku ingin menghampirinya. Aku kasihan melihatnya berjalan mengitari taman sendirian."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, "Aku seperti pernah melihatmu."

 _Hei, ini bukan waktunya untuk berkenalan, Luhan-_-_

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, mahasiswa dari Sastra Inggris. Kamu pasti Luhan, si anak dekan." Pemuda yang ternyata Kyungsoo itu menjawab dengan senyuman ramah. Luhan langsung senang melihatnya. Wah, akan jadi teman baru yang menyenangkan sepertinya.

"Iya. Salam kenal, Kyungsoo!" balas Luhan dengan ceria. Dia selalu suka saat berkenalan dengan orang lain.

" _Appa_ …"

Perhatian kedua lelaki manis itu segera fokus ke anak kecil yang ada didepannya. Anak itu masih menangis dengan ujung hidungnya yang memerah.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" Luhan bertanya seraya berjongkok didepan anak kecil itu dengan wajah prihatin. Anak itu tidak menghindar melihatnya, melainkan menjawab pertanyaanya. Tidak seperti anak lain yang biasanya takut saat melihat orang asing.

" _Appa_ … _Daddy_.."

"Kau mencari _Appa_ -mu?" kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya. Anak kecil itu mengangguk seraya menyerot kembali lelehan dihidungnya yang nyaris mengalir ke bibirnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu mencari _Appa_ -mu. Kau ikut 'kan Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo mendengung sesaat, tampak ragu-ragu. "Aku sebenarnya sedang menunggu Jongin disini," gumamnya dengan polos. "Tapi, aku akan ikut denganmu untuk mencari Ayah anak ini. Jongin bisa menungguku nanti." Lanjutnya dengan senyum kecil.

Luhan mengangguk riang. "Baiklah, ayo kita cari _Appa_ -mu!" Luhan menggenggam tangan kanan anak itu, sementara Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan kirinya. Oh, baik hati sekali dua makhluk manis ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"Palk Yici."jawab anak itu dengan aksen cadel yang khas.

"Hah? Yici?"

"Yi-ci. Yi-zzci."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sontak tertawa mendengar anak itu berusaha menyebut namanya dengan benar. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Yizi?" ulang Luhan. Dan anak berambut hitam itu mengangguk-angguk. "Oke, Yizi. Darimana kita harus memulai untuk mencari _Appa_ -mu?"

…

"ARGGHH! MENGEMUDILAH DENGAN CEPAT CHAN!"

Sehun terbahak-bahak melihat Jongin dibelakang sana teriak-teriak karna rambutnya sedang dijambaki anarkis oleh wanita hamil disampingnya. Wajahnya konyol sekali. Sayang jika Sehun tidak abadikan dalam galeri fotonya. Lalu, anak albino songong itu mengarahkan kamera ponselnya kewajah Jongin yang sedang menderita itu.

"Jongin, Kimchi~!" cengir Sehun.

Jongin langsung mengamuk, "KIMCHI LUBANG HIDUNGMU! AKU SEDANG MENDERITA, IDIOT! APA-APA UPLOAD INSTAGRAM, DASAR KUTIL BISOOOOON!"

Sehun semakin terbahak. Oh, senangnya dalam hati kalau melihat teman seperjuang menderita dibawah jambakan ibu-ibu hamil.

"INI AKU SUDAH CEPAT SEPERTI DOM TORETTO! SABARLAH! DIKIT LAGI SAMPAI DI RUMAH SAKIT." Chanyeol ikut-ikut teriak dengan keringat sebesar bola pingpong berlomba-lomba jatuh dari dahinya. Jadilah didalam mobil VW Kodok biru cerah itu penuh dengan teriak-teriakan. Belum lagi teriakan si Ibu hamil yang menambah kisruh mobil itu.

"AAKH, PERUTKU!" Wanita itu mengerang sejadi-jadinya. Tangannya yang satu masih sibuk menjambaki rambut hitam Jongin, dan yang satunya lagi mencengkeram kursi yang didudukinya.

"RAMBUTKUUUU!"

Chanyeol pusing tujuh keliling. Serius.

"Sehun, jangan main ponsel saja, idiot! Bantu Ibu itu melahirkan!" suruh Chanyeol.

"Lah?" Sehun bingung untuk beberapa saat. "Bagaimana caranya? Masa iya aku jongkok didepan kedua kakinya lalu berperan jadi Bidan dadakan?" Chanyeol itu spesies paling idiot sepanjang masa, menurut Sehun. dirinya mana bisa membantu orang yang mau melahirkan. Memegang kompor saja langsung meleduk. Masa iya, nanti perut Ibu itu ikut-ikutan meleduk karna Sehun yang memegangnya?

Kan ngeri.

"Itu cerdas! Setidaknya bantu dia mengatur nafasnya." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Kali ini Sehun yang terjangkit pusing tujuh keliling. Haaah, aspirin mana aspirin?

Sehun menengok kebelakang, dia menarik nafasnya sesaat. Lalu memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa detik. Oke, dia sudah mendapat pencerahan dari Dewa Neptunus.

"Nunna, dengarkan aku baik-baik, oke?"

"AKU SEDANG KESAKITAN DAN KAU MAU AKU MENDENGARKANMU? DIMANA OTAKMU?! DI DENGKUL?"

Sehun nyaris jantungan. Gila, dia baru saja dibentak oleh wanita hamil. Ternyata wanita yang mau melahirkan itu lebih buas daripada wanita yang sedang menstruasi.

"Nunna, kendalikan tubuhmu nanti anakmu yang didalam sana tidak keluar-keluar." Ceplos Sehun dengan polos. "Ayo, dengarkan aku! Tenangkan dirimu sejenak, ayo tenangkan! Tidak tenang, barbel melayang." perintahnya dengan paksa.

 _Sehun, kau itu lebih pantas menjadi psikiater gila daripada menjadi Bidan penenang._

"Tarik nafas… ya, bagus." Ujar Sehun melihat wanita hamil didepannya mulai menuruti kata-katanya.

Satu detik.

Lima detik.

Dua puluh detik.

.

.

 _Hening._

 _._

"Suruh dia buang nafas, bego! Kau mau dia mati, apa?!" Chanyeol meradang marah. Mumet dia punya teman se-blo'on Oh Sehun.

Sehun menepuk dahinya, "Oh, iya. Aku lupa." Pantas saja wanita itu terlihat pucat, Sehun belum memberi aba-aba buang nafas _sih_. Dasar sinting!

"Sekarang hembuskan nafasmu dengan pelan-pelan. Yap, seperti itu! Bagus, bagus." Ujar Sehun, menghayati perannya menjadi Bidan dadakan. "Lakukan itu berulang-ulang, oke?"

"Sehun, bisa suruh dia melepaskan jambakannya? Aku merasa rambutku akan rontok dan menjadi botak seperti Prof. Lee." Tukas Jongin masih dengan posisi miring terkena jambakannya.

"Tidak, Jong. Itu cara wanita yang mau melahirkan untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Tahan saja, kau tidak botak seperti calon Kakak iparmu kok."

"Kris, maksudmu?"

"Iya. Siapa lagi yang botak dikampus selain dia dan Prof. Lee."

"Trims, Hun. Dia memang calon kakak iparku. Hehehe."

 _Masih sempat-sempatnya nyengir dia -_-_

"AKHIRNYA, KITA SAMPAI DI RUMAH SAKIT!" Chanyeol berseru girang, yang dibalas tepuk tangan heboh oleh dua teman seperjuangannya. Chanyeol memakirkan mobil Kodok milik Jongdae, dan mereka bertiga segera keluar dari mobil itu dengan perasaan lega luar biasa. Akhirnya mereka bisa menghirup udara segar. Nah, sekarang tinggal masuk kedalam Rumah Sakit.

Eh.

 _Tunggu!_

Seperti ada yang… kelupaan.

"KENAPA KALIAN MENINGGALKAN WANITA YANG MAU MELAHIRKAN DIDALAM MOBIL?! OTAK KALIAN DIPUNGGUNG YA?!"

 _Nah, kan._

Tiga pemuda jangkung itu buru-buru kembali ke mobil. Sebelumnya melakukan _'hompimpah-alaihum-gambreng'_ untuk siapa yang menggendong wanita hamil tua itu sampai ke dalam RS. Dan yang kalah adalah… Chanyeol. pemuda bertelinga peri itu segera menggendong wanita hamil itu dan membawanya menuju RS dengan berlari-lari. Bukannya apa-apa, dia takut ada seekor makhluk mungil yang disebut bayi keluar didepan matanya.

" _YAK!_ JANGAN LARI-LARI! KAU MAU PERUTKU MELETUS YA?!"

.

Astaga. Bantu Chanyeol, Dewa..

.

Sementara dibelakang sana, Sehun dan Jongin mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang. Tetapi Sehun segera menghentikan langkahnya mendadak. Begitu suara menggoda Luhan terngiang diotaknya.

" _ **Yasudah aku tunggu. Jangan telat!"**_

"Chaaaaan, mana kunci mobilku?!" teriak Sehun tidak tahu situasi kondisi. Kakek-kakek yang sedang sakit gigi disana memelototinya dengan sengit. Persetan! Luhan jauh lebih penting dari gigi bengkak si Kakek itu.

Chanyeol sontak membalikan badannya dengan cepat, membuat wanita hamil digendongnya nyaris terpental jatuh. "Ambil disaku celanaku! Kau mau kemana?"

Sehun merogoh saku celana Chanyeol. "Aku mau menemui Luhan. Sebentar saja, aku janji! Dia menungguku di taman soalnya. Aku tidak mau kencanku batal."

"Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama. Kita harus mencari Yizi setelah ini."

Sehun mengangguk cepat, nyaris kepalanya putus saking cepat anggukannya. "Terimakasih, Chan. Kau memang _best bro_ -ku, muahmuahmuah~!"

Chanyeol butuh kamar mandi untuk muntah, plis.

"Aku juga mau menemui Kyungsoo." Jongin nyaris menangis saat mengatakan itu. orang-orang didalam Rumah Sakit memandang ketiganya dengan _'Hei para humu, pikirkan wanita hamil yang sedang meringis-ringis digendongan teman kalian!'_

"Tidak. Jongin. **Tidak**!" tekan Chanyeol. "Temani aku disini dulu. Nanti setelah Sehun kembali, baru kau yang pergi."

"CHANYEOL JAHAAAAT!"

"Najis, Jongin. Najis."

* * *

" _Blacky_ kesayanganku," Sehun memeluk dan mencium singkat mobil Audi hitam yang terparkir sendirian diujung parkiran. Oh, akhirnya mereka disatukan kembali. Anak albino itu segera masuk kedalamnya, dan menancap gas sekencang-kencangnya untuk menjemput calon kekasihnya.

Ngarep sekali anak ini. Belum tentu Luhan mau menjadi kekasihnya nanti.

Sehun tiba di Taman dekat kampusnya tepat jam 16:32 PM. Sial, dia telat dua-belas menit. Luhan pasti akan marah-marah padanya. Persetan! Bagaimanapun ekspresi Luhan, Sehun tetap suka.

Sehun turun dari mobilnya dan mulai mencari sang pujaan hati diantara jutaan orang-orang yang ada di Taman—bercanda.

"Dimana _My honey bunny sweety deer Bunbun_?" gumam Sehun, seraya mengitari Taman. Banyak orang pacaran disini, dan itu semakin membuatnya keki. Apa orang pacaran harus selalu mengumbar kemesraan didepan seorang jomblo ngenes seperti dirinya? Sehun bom baru tahu rasa mereka!

Dan Sehun menemukan Si pujaan hati sedang duduk ditengah-tengah taman sendirian. Sehun meloncat girang sesaat, lalu menghampiri Luhan yang sangat bersinar diantara orang-orang yang ada di Taman ini. Memang, kalau orang sedang jatuh cinta, dimanapun orang yang dicintainya berada, dia pasti bisa menemukannya dengan cepat.

 _ **Uhuk.**_

"Hai, Lu." Sehun menyapa Luhan dengan senyum malu-malu serigalanya. Aih, sore ini Luhan makin terlihat cantik saja dengan sweatter soft blue-nya. Dia unyu dan manis sekali.

.

 _Sehun gemes, mamamialezatos._

 _._

Luhan tersenyum dan balas menyapa, "Akhirnya kau datang juga." —ada nada sinis disana, walau wajahnya masih semanis gula aren.

"Maaf ya, sudah membuatmu menunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka kok menunggu. Ayahku juga suka menunggu. Ibuku juga suka menunggu. Oh! Nenekku juga suka menunggu. Dan Kucingku! Kucingku paling suka yang namanya menunggu."

Sehun hanya 'haha-hehe' canggung. ' _Pedes juga Luhan mulutnya'_ —pikirnya dalam hati. Tidak sengaja Sehun melihat ada botol susu disamping tempat duduk Luhan. botol susu yang familier. Gambarnya Spiderman. Sehun seperti kenal botol susu itu.

"Itu punya siapa?" tanya Sehun. tidak mungkin Luhan masih menggunakan botol susu buat meminum susu 'kan?

"Oh ini, ini punya anak kecil yang tadi tersesat disini. Temanku sedang membawanya ke Supermarket untuk membelikannya eskrim dan makanan. Kasihan anak itu. dia kehilangan Ayahnya." Luhan berujar dengan nada sedih dan prihatin. "Lihat saja nanti, jika aku ketemu dengan Ayah anak itu. aku akan menendang hidungnya dan memaki-makinya. Tega sekali telah meninggalkan anaknya sendirian disini."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, sok peduli. "Ya, kau tendang saja Ayahnya nanti."

"Jadi, kenapa kau telat?"

Sehun mengusap lehernya sesaat, "Ehm, anu…"

"Ada apa dengan anu-mu?" tanya Luhan dengan ambigu. Mana bertanyanya dengan wajah polos-polos minta diperawanin lagi. Jangan sampai Sehun ereksi karna hal spele begini.

"I-itu, tadi aku ke Rumah Sakit."

"Siapa yang sakit? Kamu?"

Sehun menggeleng. Nyengir tengil didalam hati saat melihat wajah khawatir Luhan. Dududuh, Sehun makin sayang sama Luhan kalau begini caranya.

"Ada yang mau melahirkan—"

"Siapa? Kekasihmu?" tanya Luhan dengan mata membola. "Jangan-jangan kau sudah punya… istri?" wajah Luhan memucat. Bayangan Sehun yang sedang menggendong bayi dengan senyuman dewasa dan wanita cantik disebelahnya, sungguh mengganggu pikiran Luhan. rasanya dia ingin menusuk Sehun saat ini juga.

Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Bukan! Mana mungkin aku sudah punya istri. 'kan calon istriku, sedang ada didepanku." Cengirnya dengan alis naik-turun.

Luhan nyaris mencabut tiang listrik didepan dan menggetok kepala Sehun dengan itu, karna berhasil membuatnya mendadak gugup. "A-a-apasih!"

Sehun senang bukan main melihat Luhan gugup karna gombalan murahannya. Cubit sedikit pipinya, tidak apa-apa 'kan? Tapi, saat tangan Sehun ingin mencubit pipi menggemaskan Luhan, ponsel disaku celananya bergetar tidak sabaran.

 _Triple kampret!_

"Sebentar ya, Lu." Sehun dengan tidak enak hati berjalan menjauhi Luhan beberapa langkah untuk mengangkat teleponnya. Nama Park- **Rese** -Chanyeol tertera dilayar ponselnya. Oh, seharusnya Sehun tahu bison ngeselin mana yang mengganggu acara berduaannya dengan Luhan. kalau tidak Chanyeol, ya pasti Jongin.

" _ALBINO, CEPAT KEMARI !JANGAN PACARAN SAJA PIKIRANMU! KAU JANJI HANYA SEBENTAR. CEPAT BALIK KE RUMAH SAKIT! GAK BALIK BARBEL MELAYANG."_

Wanjay.

Sehun bisa budek mendadak kalau begini caranya.

"Aku baru saja sampai di taman. Sebentar lagi, plisplisplis."

' _KAU PILIH CALON KEKASIHMU YANG BELUM TENTU MAU DENGANMU, ATAU SAHABAT SEPERJUANGANMU SEJAK KITA MEMAKAI POPOK?'_

Anjir. Kenapa pula harus ada dua pilihan begini? Sehun 'kan jadi dilema. Disatu sisi ada Luhan yang menunggunya dan disisi lain ada dua temannya yang membutuhkan kehadirannya. Bisa tidak Sehun memilih pilihan cadangan? Seperti menginap dirumah Miranda Kerr misalnya?

"Kau mau pergi lagi?" tanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba ada disampingnya. Sehun mengurut dadanya, kaget. Dia mengulas senyuman kikuk kearah Luhan yang mendadak menjelma seperti seorang Istri posessif yang tidak mau suaminya menjauh darinya, walau seinchi pun.

"Y-ya, teman-temanku membutuhkanku."

Luhan menekuk wajahnya, cemberut. Sehun yang melihat itu cepat-cepat melarang tangannya agar tidak merayap ke wajah Luhan dan menciumnya dengan ganas. Mungkin cuma Luhan didunia ini yang kalau sedang marah, wajahnya tetap menggemaskan. **Cuma** Luhan.

"Aku janji akan kesini lagi nanti. Kau bisa pegang janjiku!" Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dengan kedua tangannya, dan entah sadar atau tidak dia mengecupi tangan Luhan berkali-kali. Habis sudah punggung tangan Luhan penuh dengan liur Sehun.

"Sampai ketemu nanti, calon! Jangan kemana-mana!" teriak Sehun sambil berlari menuju mobilnya. Dia berdadah-dadah ria. Luhan menahan tawanya saat kepala Sehun terjeduk tiang listrik karna sibuk melempar _kissbye_ kearahnya. Tapi anak albino itu tetap nyengir kearahnya dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya—tanda dia tidak apa-apa. padahal beberapa detik lagi benjolan berwarna merah pasti akan timbul didahinya.

"Dasar Sehun!" gumam Luhan dengan wajah semerah lipstick Dosen Tata Busana dikampusnya. Dia memandangi tangannya yang baru saja dikecupi Sehun, lalu tertawa-tawa kecil.

 _Astaga, jantung. Bisa kalem dikit tidak?_

…

"Siapa diantara kalian suami dari Kang Soyou?"

Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun saling menunjuk satu sama lain didepan seorang Dokter spesialis Ibu-Anak itu. tak ayal hal itu membuat si Dokter memandang ketiganya dengan pandangan bingung dan aneh.

"Saya tanya sekali lagi. Siapa diantara kalian suami dari wanita yang ingin melahirkan didalam sana?"

"Dia!" —Chanyeol menunjuk Sehun.

"Dia." —Sehun menunjuk Jongin.

"Dia!"—Jongin menunjuk Chanyeol.

Bagus.

Si Dokter bertambah jengkel karna mereka. "Ayolah, ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda, bapak-bapak sekalian."

"KAMI BUKAN BAPAK-BAPAK!"

Dokter yang bername-tag Lee Jinki itu menggeram. "Terserah. Wanita didalam sana membutuhkan suaminya. Cepat, siapapun diantara kalian yang menjadi suaminya, ikut saya kedalam."

Dan terjadilah aksi dorong-mendorong antara tiga jerapah afrika itu didepan ruang bersalin. Sehun yang sepertinya tidak disayang oleh Dewi Fortuna itu terdorong kedalam. Dokter Lee langsung menarik tangannya untuk masuk kedalam.

"T-T-TUNGGU! AKU BUKAN SUAMINYA! AKU BELUM MENIKAH! JANGAN SERET AKU KEDALAM!"

Chanyeol dan Jongin memasang wajah sok prihatin seraya berdadah-dadah ria kearah Sehun yang diseret paksa oleh Dokter Lee. Setelah itu, yang didengar oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin adalah teriakan Sehun yang berlomba-lomba dengan teriakan wanita yang sedang melahirkan.

"AAAAAAA APA ITU DISELANGKANGANMUU?!"

"BAPAK INI BISA DIAM ATAU TIDAK? ITU KEPALA ANAK ANDA, PAK!"

"K-K-K-KELAPA?"

"KEPALA, PAK. KEPALA."

"MASA BODOH! AKU MAU KELUAR DARI SINI! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHAT LIVE SEORANG MANUSIA BARU KELUAR DARI ASALNYA—YA AMPUN, YA AMPUN! APA ITUUU?!"

"Istrinya yang melahirkan, kok suaminya yang rempong?"

"Iya sist, ganteng-ganteng tapi bloon. Masa kepala bayi aja nggak tau."

"AYO, BU. TARIK NAFAS LAGI—BAGUS, LALU KELUARKAN. YA, YA, SEDIKIT LAGI. IBU PASTI BISA!"

" _EERRGGHH_!"

.

 **BRUGK!**

 **.**

 **.**

"YA AMPUN. KENAPA BAPAKNYA MALAH PINGSAN?!"

 _Siapa yang melahirkan, siapa yang malah pingsan._

.

.

"Aku akan menemui Kyungsoo dulu. Habis itu aku akan balik lagi kesini. Setelah persalinan selesai baru kita mencari Yizi." Ujar Jongin dengan kunci mobil ditangannya. Dia menahan tawanya habis-habisan mendengar kekacauan didalam ruang persalinan sana. Mampus saja si Oh Sehun itu, setelah ini dia pasti tidak akan bisa makan dan melawan pada Ibunya lagi.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya, sana-sana! Aku mengantuk, aku akan tidur disini dulu sebentar." Dan pemuda jangkung itu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dorong yang kebetulan ada didekatnya. "Aaah, ini nyaman sekali." Desahnya seraya menaikan selimut putih yang sudah tersedia keseluruh tubuhnya. berasa dirumah sendiri.

Tiga detik sesudahnya, Chanyeol langsung tertidur pulas. Bermimpi main kejar-kejaran dengan Baekhyun di taman rumput depan Taj Mahal, dengan dirinya yang memakai baju khas lelaki India dan Baekhyun memakai kain Sari (baju yang biasa digunakan wanita India). Oh, tidak lupa lagu Kuch Kuch Hota Hai menjadi backsound dalam mimpinya.

Chanyeol Khan feat Baekhyun Devgan.

 _Perfect._

…

Jongin menengok kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan makhluk unyu bermata bulat bernama Do Kyungsoo didepan gerbang kampusnya. Tetapi tidak ada. Dimana Kyungsoo? apa jangan-jangan tiga Pendekar Pedang yang menjabat sebagai Kakaknya tidak mengizinkannya? Atau yang lebih parah… Kyungsoo sudah diculik oleh om-om gendut pedofil?

Jongin merasa kadar keparanoidannya semakin menanjak setiap hari.

Anak yang mengaku-ngaku kulitnya seksi itu menanyai setiap mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berlalu-lalang didepannya. Pasalnya ini sudah nyaris jam lima sore, tidak mungkin Kyungsoo membatalkan acara jalan-jalan mereka 'kan?

"Hei, apa kau melihat calon masa depanku disini? Tubuhnya mungil, matanya macam pororo, bibirnya menggoda iman, dan kulitnya seputih salju. Lihat tidak?"

Mahasiswa yang bernama Jackson itu memandang Jongin dengan tatapan _'are you waras, bruh?'_ "Aku tidak lihat masa depanmu. Aku bukan peramal soalnya."

"Yang kumaksud itu seseorang, bukan masa depan beneran! Ah, kugetok juga kepala pirangmu itu!" Jongin gondok. Mahasiswa yang bernama Jackson itu melenggang pergi dengan mulut berkomat-kamit, menggerutu.

Kali ini Jongin menghadang seorang mahasiswi yang sering mengatainya sebagai cucu dari Jiraiya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yeri. Junior songong yang sering mengatainya dengan macam-macam julukan. Beruang mesum, Muka kriminal, Negroid Korea, Pinokio gagal, Jomblo laknat—dan masih banyak lainnya yang Jongin tidak mau sebutkan, karna itu aib dirinya sendiri. Kadang Jongin merasa Yeri adalah adik Sehun yang hilang— _karna bibir keduanya sama-sama berbisa_ —tetapi Sehun membantah kalau adiknya tidak ada yang hilang.

"Hei, Yeri. Lihat masa depanku tidak?" tanya Jongin.

Gadis berwajah jutek itu menjawab asal-asalan, "Ya, aku melihatnya. Suram sekali, _sunbae_. Sumpah."

"Bukan masa depan yang sebenarnya!" Jongin nyaris manjat gerbang saat itu juga. "Maksudku, Kyungsoo. kau melihatnya, tidak?"

"Belum tentu Kyungsoo _sunbae_ mau jadi masa depanmu. Nyadar diri dong, _sunbae_!"

 _Tuh, kan._

Jongin mengucapkan mantra-mantra penyabar diri dalam hati. Dia harus ingat jika didepannya ini adalah seorang wanita, kalau tidak—mungkin Yeri sudah tergantung dipohon beringin daritadi. "Aku sedang tidak ingin menggulingkan orang hari ini. Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Gitu saja kesal, seperti gadis yang sedang PMS saja." Gerutu Yeri. "Tadi aku sempat melihatnya di taman sana bersama Luhan _sunbae_ dan seorang anak kecil. Sehabis itu aku tidak melihatnya lagi."

"Kyungsoo bareng sama Luhan?" gumam Jongin. Sehun habis menemui Luhan, tetapi anak itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Setidaknya Sehun harus memberitahunya tadi. Dasar albino cadel itu!

"Dan yang aku lihat sekarang adalah mereka." Yeri menunjuk kesebuah arah, dimana disana ada Kris dan Yongguk sedang berjalan kearah mereka dengan aura-aura gelap yang membuat rumput-rumput disekitar layu seketika. Tanah yang dipijakinya pun berubah menjadi beku. Dan angin-angin tidak enak mulai berhembus dari arah selatan disertai gemuruh petir diatas sana.

Kenapa kesannya jadi seperti film Horror?

"Mampus aku!" wajah Jongin memucat. Dia hendak bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Yeri— _walau mustahil, karna tubuh Jongin yang sebongsor beruang dewasa_ — tetapi Yeri dengan entengnya melenggang pergi dengan senyuman polos (menyimpan makna iblis) kearah Jongin.

"Bye-bye, _sunbae_! Selamat menikmati masa depanmu!" seru Yeri. Senang sekali anak itu melihat wajah pucat Jongin.

"Hei, Black Kim. Dimana adik kami?"

 _Sapaan yang bagus sekali, Kakak Ipar, Do Yongguk._

Jempol kaki Jongin gemetaran melihat wajah sangar dua calon kakak ipar didepannya. "A-aku tidak tahu…"

"Tidak tahu?" ulang Yongguk. Seketika aura-nya lebih gelap daritadi. Jongin bertambah pucat. Please, itu kenapa wajah Yongguk mirip dengan Voldemort jika sedang murka? 'kan Jongin bertambah takut.

" **TIDAK TAHU, KATAMU?!"**

… _Yassalam_.

Jongin nyaris pipis dicelana saat itu juga.

"Kyungsoo bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu sore ini. Dia bahkan memohon-mohon pada kami berdua. Mana tega kami menolaknya walau sebenarnya aku ingin memusnahkanmu karna berani-beraninya mengajak Kyungsoo jalan-jalan. Berapa memangnya nyawamu hah? **BERAPA?!** "

Kali ini Jongin benar-benar akan pipis dicelana menerima bentakan sengit dari Kris.

"Dan sekarang kau bilang, kau tidak tahu dimana Kyungsoo. Spesies kampret macam apa kau ini, Kim-Black-Jongin?! Untung saja tidak ada Kyuhyun _hyung_ disini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak tubuhmu yang akan dipotongnya nanti."

Demi kerang ajaib peliharaan Spongebob…

Jongin rasanya ingin berlari secepat mungkin dari sini.

Dia rasanya seperti ada dipengadilan dengan dua algojo sangar yang siap memotong kepalanya kapanpun. Ini bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari apapun didunia ini. Sumpah. Heran saja dengan Kyungsoo, kenapa bisa tahan dengan kakak-kakak sesangar Davy Jones begini. Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya nanti jika sudah sah menjadi adik ipar mereka. Baru mengajak Kyungsoo jalan-jalan saja sudah begini, apalagi jika dia menghilangkan keperawanan Kyungsoo—bisa-bisa nyawanya yang akan hilang selanjutnya.

"A-a-a-a-aku…"

"COWOK ITU TIDAK GAGAP SAAT BERBICARA!" Bentak Kris dengan kesangaran diluar batas.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK TAHU DIMANA KYUNGSOO!" Jongin ikut membentak. Sedetik kemudian dia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri. Anjir, dia keceplosan 'kan! Bagaimana ini sekarang? Kris dan Yongguk pasti akan mengikatnya lalu membuangnya dikandang singa terdekat.

 _Shit, shit, shiiiittt!_

"Kenapa kau malah nyolot, Black?" Yongguk memelototi Jongin.

Ngomong gagap dimarahi, ngomong keras-keras juga dipelototi. Jongin serba salah, Tuhan. _'Bunuh saja hayati, mas..'_ –batin Jongin. ini mirip seperti saat seleksi masuk anggota Paskibra. Serius.

"Aku tidak nyolot! Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan Kris _hyung_ dengan tegas. Dia bilang, cowok itu tidak gagap saat berbicara." Jawab Jongin dengan apa-adanya. "Ayolah, Kakak ipar… aku benar-benar belum bertemu Kyungsoo. aku tidak tahu dimana dia."

"KAKAK IPAR NDASMU!"

Jongin salah lagi, Ya Tuhan.

"Aku tidak mau tau, kau harus cari adikku sampai ketemu. Kau punya dua jam untuk menemukan Kyungsoo, kalau tidak…" Kris menggantung ucapannya, wajahnya masih seperti kanibal-kanibal haus daging, membuat Jongin menelan ludahnya susah-payah.

"Aku akan menyuruh Yongguk menebas hidungmu dengan samurainya, lalu aku akan meminta Kyuhyun _hyung_ untuk membelah perutmu, setelah itu aku akan mengikatmu ditengah jalan dan menembakimu dengan revolverku sampai seluruh tubuhmu berlubang semua."

Kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Jongin sekarang setelah mendengar itu?

Rasanya dia ingin mengutuk dirinya menjadi plankton dan hidup bahagia selamanya di Bikini Bottom tanpa ada bayang-bayang samurai Yongguk, pisau bedah Kyuhyun dan revolver Kris.

"Kau mengerti **calon** adik ipar?"

.

 _ **Calon**_

 _ **Adik ipar?**_

.

Are you listen, bruh?

.

Kris yang mengatakan itu barusan!

 **KRIS**! BAYANGKAN ITU! BAYANGKAN!  
.

"MENGERTI _HYUNG_ , MENGERTI!" seru Jongin dengan kebahagiaan diambang batas normal. Dia nyaris berbuih saking senangnya.

Setelah itu Jongin mencium tangan Kris dan Yongguk bergantian, membungkukan tubuhnya hingga nyaris tersungkur ketanah, lalu berlari secepat Flash untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Orang mana yang tidak bahagia saat dipanggil 'calon adik ipar' oleh Kakak si kecengan? Tidak apa-apa jika Jongin harus digulingkan dijalan raya oleh tiga Kakak Kyungsoo, kalau pada akhirnya dia bisa benar-benar menjadi adik ipar dari Tiga Pendekar Pedang itu.

Dan yang menjadi masalah disini adalah, dimana dia harus mencari Kyungsoo dalam waktu dua jam sementara dirinya harus mengurusi wanita melahirkan di Rumah Sakit sana dan mencari Yizi?

Oh Tuhan, kutuklah Jongin jadi Plankton.

…

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Hun?" tanya Jongin seraya ikut duduk didepan pintu ruang persalinan dengan Sehun. jika Jongin tidak dalam mood buruk seburuknya, mungkin dia sudah tertawa guling-guling melihat ekspresi Sehun. Anak albino itu terlihat pucat sekali dengan _bye-bye fever_ didahinya. Rambutnya yang tadinya sudah ditata hair-up sekece mungkin, kini sudah tidak beraturan mirip jerami diblender. Pandangan matanya kosong, dan Jongin tidak melihat Sehun berkedip-kedip daritadi. Mirip seperti patung-patung di museum. Lantas, Jongin mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke depan hidung Sehun.

Masih nafas.

Oke.

Sehun menjawab dengan nada mengambang, "Jongin, ini terakhir kalinya aku menemani orang melahirkan. Aku berjanji demi celana dalam nenekku."

"Celana dalam nenekmu yang mana? Yang polkadot itu bukan?"

"Bukan, tapi yang loreng-loreng—AAAAH KUTU KUPRET! AKU SEDANG SERIUS!"

"Oke, oke. Memangnya apa yang kau lihat didalam sana? Persalinannya lancar kan?" tanya Jongin.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana manusia 'baru' keluar dari asalnya. Itu… mengerikan sekali, Jongin. Wanita itu memang ajaib sekali. Dengan perut serata itu, dia bisa menampung bayi didalamnya. Dan dengan _ekhem_ , lubang sesempit itu dia bisa mengeluarkan bayi dari sana. BAYANGKAN ITU, JONGIN! AKU MELIHATNYA DIDEPAN MATAKU SENDIRI BETAPA ELASTISNYA WANITA ITU! SECARA LANGSUUUUNG!" Sehun mencengkeram bahu Jongin dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh anak itu dengan beringas. Sampai-sampai Jongin harus menahan perutnya yang mendadak mual dan mulas.

"Aku akan trauma pada Rumah Sakit setelah ini." Gumam Sehun dengan wajah sepucat kertas. "Dan, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Hidungmu bertambah menjorok kedalam jika kau sedang kusut begitu."

"Setan." Jongin mengumpat. "Kyungsoo menghilang saat aku ingin menjemputnya tadi. dia tidak ada dimana-mana. Dan alhasil aku berurusan dengan Dua Ninja Asassin penjaga Kyungsoo. aku masih punya sedikit waktu untuk mencari Kyungsoo saat ini, kalau tidak—katakan selamat tinggal saja pada nyawaku."

"Ya, semoga tenang dialam sana, kawan."

"KAU MENYUMPAHIKU?!"

"Itu do'a, Jongin."

Jongin nafsu sekali ingin mengadu kepala Sehun dan tembok dibelakangnya ini. Beneran.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun.

"Lho? bukannya tadi dia ada disini?"

"Aku yang daritadi disini, tetapi jerapah caplang itu tidak ada." Ujar Sehun. pantas saja sepertinya ada yang kurang daritadi.

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya, bingung. "Tadi dia ada disini. Dia bilang ingin tidur sebentar."

"Tidur dimana?"

"Di ranjang dorong yang ada disini." Jongin berdiri dan menunjuk tempat dimana tadinya ada sebuah ranjang dorong. Apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol melarikan diri dan kencan diam-diam dengan Baekhyun? Ah tapi mana mungkin. Baekhyun 'kan sedang sibuk dengan les bahasa-nya.

"Ranjang dorong?"

"Iya. Ada selimut putihnya lagi. Nyaman sekali kelihatannya, aku jadi mengantuk." Jawab Jongin asal-asalan.

Dahi Sehun berkerut dalam, tanda otaknya yang hanya sebesar biji jagung sedang berpikir keras. kata 'ranjang dorong' dan 'selimut putih' berputar-putar dipikirannya. Jika dua kata itu digabungkan dan ditelaah, maka yang tergambar didalam otak Sehun adalah… Mayat.

 _Mayat._

Mata sipit Sehun langsung membelalak, nyaris ingin keluar dari habitatnya. "DEMI CELANA KOLOR KAKEKKU YANG—"

"Yang batik itu, bukan?"

"ASDHDHDKKALSJKAK AKU SEDANG SERIUS KIM JONGSEK! JANGAN SAMPAI AKU CABUT HIDUNG MINIMALISMU ITU! KITA HARUS CARI CHANYEOL DIKAMAR MAYAT!"

"K-K-K-KA-KAMAR MAYAT? NGAPAIN?!"

Sehun memasang wajah horrornya, "Ada dua kemungkinan. Chanyeol ketiduran dan disangka mayat oleh perawat lalu dibawa ke ruang mayat, atau… sudah dibawa ke ambulance?"

Jongin menggigiti kukunya. "Atau… atau, dia sudah dimakamkan? BAGAIMANA INI SEHUN? AKU TIDAK MAU TEMANKU HILANG SATU! WALAUPUN CHANYEOL MENYEBALKAN BUKAN MAIN, TAPI AKU MENYAYANGINYA."

Sehun menggetok kepala Jongin dengan sepatunya. "JANGAN MEMBUATKU TAKUT!" dia segera berdiri dan menarik Jongin. "Ayo, kita cari dia dikamar mayat, sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar jadi mayat."

"T-T-TA-TAP-TA—TAPI…"

…

 **..**

 **.**

Memang benar apa kata Chanyeol kalau nasib sial senang sekali mengikuti mereka bertiga. Dan hari ini adalah bagian klimaksnya diantara hari-hari sial lainnya. Hari ini, tepat jam tujuh malam ketiganya duduk dilorong Rumah Sakit dengan wajah _blank_ tanpa melakukan apa-apapun. satu-satunya gerakan yang mereka lakukan hanyalah berkedip. Chanyeol sudah ditemukan. Dan memang benar apa kata Sehun, anak jangkung itu terjebak diruang mayat. Saat Jongin dan Sehun menemukannya, Chanyeol tengah terduduk dipojok ruangan seraya menutup wajahnya. Badannya gemetaran dan bahkan dia sudah pipis dicelana saking takutnya karna terjebak diruang mayat sendirian. Kasihan sekali anak itu. sampai-sampai Chanyeol bertekad tidak mau lagi tidur di Rumah Sakit.

Persalinan pun sudah selesai dari sejam yang lalu, dan mereka mendapatkan ciuman dipipi kanan masing-masing dari Soyou sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Hanya tiga detik mereka terbang, setelah itu jatuh kejurang lagi kala Jongin bertanya dengan polos, _'Dimana kita harus mencari Yizi?'_

Mereka mencari Yizi keseluruh penjuru Rumah Sakit, bahkan sampai ke toilet dan gudang-gudangnya. Siapa tahu Yizi terselip diantara wastafel kan? Tetapi tetap tidak ditemukan. Mereka pun sudah bertanya ke seluruh orang yang ada disini—termasuk ke kakek-kakek yang tengah sakit gigi (mereka mendapat getokan tongkat sebagai balasannya). Hasilnya pun nihil. Chanyeol, Jongin serta Sehun sudah putus-asa. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali mereka menghela nafas lelah.

Terlebih lagi Jongin tidak bisa menemukan Kyungsoo. JJS yang dibayangkan sangat romantis itu akhirnya gagal total. Padahal Jongin sudah membayangkan dia akan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo sepanjang jalan, saling melempar senyuman, membeli permen kapas dan makan satu berdua, lalu dipenghujung hari mereka akan berbagi ciuman lembut dibawah sunset—oke, sepertinya Jongin terlalu banyak menonton FTV. Dan yah, setelah pulang dari sini Jongin akan membuat batu nisan-nya sendiri karna Tiga Pendekar Pedang penjaga Kyungsoo pasti akan memutilasinya hidup-hidup.

Bukan Jongin saja yang sedang _mentalbreakdown_ , Sehun pun tidak kalah ngenesnya. Satu jam yang lalu, Luhan mengiriminya pesan kalau kencan mereka dibatalkan saja. Si manis itu sepertinya marah bukan main karna disuruh menunggu ditaman oleh Sehun, tetapi si pembuat janji palsu tidak datang-datang. Sehun ingin membalas pesan Luhan,tetapi suara mbak operator yang centil memberitahunya kalau pulsanya sudah wafat dari dua hari yang lalu. Kampret sekali kan? Sehun tidak tau bagaimana Luhan nanti jika mereka bertemu. Pasti primadona kampus itu akan melengoskan wajah darinya.

Dan Chanyeol… sebenarnya dia tidak se-frustasi dua temannya itu sih. Dia hanya sedang memikirkan bagaimana nasib Yizi sekarang. dimana anak itu? apa dia saat ini tengah diikat oleh penculik dan dibentak- bentak? Atau.. sedang dibelah-belah perutnya dan diambil organ dalamnya—oh _shit_! Chanyeol pusing sendiri memikirkannya. Baekhyun pasti akan membunuhnya jika Ia tidak menemukan Yizi. Kadang Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun sudah seperti Ibu yang baik untuk Yizi.

"Chan, bisa kau bunuh aku?" tanya Jongin.

"Dengan senang hati, Jongin."

"Siapa tau saja dikehidupan selanjutnya aku menjadi orang yang selalu beruntung. Menjadi Presdir misalnya. Presdir Kim Jongin. keren bukan? Aku akan menjadi orang yang dingin dan tidak konyol seperti ini. Lalu Kyungsoo adalah sekretaris pribadiku dan tiga kakaknya adalah OB-ku. Ah, senangnya hidup jika seperti itu."

"Itu sih di hanya ada di Fanfiction." Celetuk Sehun.

"Lho? memangnya sekarang kita bukan ada di Fanfiction?"

.

Hening.

.

 **oke, ulang-ulang!**

.

"Chan, bisa kau bunuh aku?" tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Jongin dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Serius? **SERIUS?** AKU MEMANG INGIN SEKALI MEMBUNUHMU, JONGIN. AKHIRNYA WAKTU YANG KUTUNGGU-TUNGGU DATANG JUGA! AYO, KAU MAU CARA MATI YANG BAGAIMANA? YANG SAKITNYA HANYA TERASA LIMA MENIT ATAU YANG SAKITNYA TUH DISINI?" tiba-tiba ditangan Chanyeol sudah ada kapak dan pisau daging segede babon. Wajahnya macam singa yang tidak makan-makan setahun, dan Jongin adalah kelinci kecil yang malang.

Saat Chanyeol ingin mencincang-cincang tubuh Jongin, Sehun datang menarik tubuh Jongin menjauh. Anak albino itu mengarahkan samurai-nya kearah Chanyeol.

"Tidak semudah itu, Chanyeol Uchiha. Jika kau mau membunuh kekasihku, langkahi dulu mayatku!" —Dengan baju ala ksatria gagal.

 _Kok?_

"Kau pikir aku berani padamu, Uzumaki Sehun?! Dia adalah kekasihku, Haruno Jongin. Jangan coba-coba kau rebut dia dariku, keparat!"

"Bukannya yang benar itu 'kau pikir aku takut padamu'?"

"MASA BODOH! MAJU SINI! LAWAN AKU, KITA GULAT!"

"CIAAAAAATTT!"

Dan keduanya mulai terlibat pukul manja, sementara diujung ruangan Jongin menangis tersedu-sedu melihat kekasih dan selingkuhannya terlibat pertengkaran hebat. Dia nyaris menghabiskan sekotak tisu untuk mengelap ingus dan airmatanya.

"Jangan bertengkar, Uzumaki Sehun, Chanyeol Uchiha. _Hiks_. Aku mencintai kalian berdua. Kumohon, berhentilah… _hiks_."

.

Oke, ini akan semakin ngaco jika diteruskan.

.

 **ULANG-ULANG! SERIUSS!**

.

"Chan, bisa kau bunuh aku?" tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga meminum sianida sama-sama saja?"

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Sehun. "Aku belum menikah dengan Luhan soalnya. Kalian saja yang minum berdua, aku masih ingin membangun rumah tangga dengan Luhan dimasa depan nanti."

"Dasar tidak setia kawan!"

Orang-orang yang berjalan melewati ketiganya memandang mereka dengan pandangan _'I can smell the homo.'_ FYI saja, mereka duduk dipinggir lorong Rumah Sakit dengan kepala bersandar satu sama lain. Romantis? Tidak. Tapi malah lebih terlihat seperti pasien RSJ yang melarikan diri. Kasihan sekali ketiganya. Kau akan miris sendiri ketika melihat mereka.

"HEI, TIGA ANAK KEMBAR SIAM!"

Chanyeol berharap itu bukan panggilan untuk mereka. tapi begitu mengenali suara yang sering mendesah (dalam mimpinya), dia menegakan kepalanya. Diikuti Jongin dan Sehun. disana mereka melihat Baekhyun tengah berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Seketika wajah putus-asa Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun menjadi berseri-seri layaknya lampu dipinggir taman.

 _Goddammit!_

Ada bidadari sedang berjalan menghampiri tiga punguk yang merindukan bulan.

Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin buru-buru berdiri dengan wajah bling-bling menggelikan. Kenapa dipenglihatan mereka Baekhyun Luhan dan Kyungsoo semakin bersinar? Seolah-olah tiga makhluk manis itu adalah penerang dari kehidupan mereka yang suram nan kelam.

Tetapi senyuman mupeng ketiganya luntur seketika saat Luhan memasang wajah singa betina siap menerkamnya dengan desisan tajam menyayat hati.

" **Apa kalian Ayah dari Anak ini?"**

—bodohnya mereka bertiga adalah daritadi tidak menyadari jika ada Yizi diantara tiga bidadari itu.

"YIZI?!"

…

* * *

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

THREE IDIOTS IS RETURN! YO! YO! YO!

Haaaaaai semua. Apa kabar? Sehat? :'DD

Berapa lama gue nelantarin FF ini? Lima bulan? Enam bulan? Satu taun? Satu abad—oke ini makin ngaco-_-

MAAFIN GW YANG UDAH NGANGGURIN FF INI. MAAF MAAF MAAF:'(((((

Habisnya gue sering kena WB kalo mau lanjutin ini hiks:(( ide udah ada, tapi ngetiknya itu yang males /plak/ dan sekarang gw malah bawa chapter yang ancurnya naudzubillah. Garing bgt ini yaampun. Maafin gue oke? Harusnya ini gak gue update karna menurut gw ini garing bgt (humor gw buruk bgt asal kalian tau) tapi karna banyak yg minta gw segera lanjutin ff ini—yaudah, inilah chapter 6 dari Three Idiots yang makin ancur. FF ini gak bakal discontinued kok, tenang aja buat yg kemaren sering nge-PM takut 3 Idiot gak lanjut.

Gw gabisa nge-discontiued FF:( selama apapun gue ngelanjutinnya, tetep bakal gw lanjut kok sampe ending. Oke?

Dan soal moment setiap couple—jangan bahas itu dulu deh ya:')) nanti kalo udah waktunya juga si Tiga Sekawan itu bakal dapetin KyungBaekLu. Sabar aja ya. Orang sabar disayang oppa lho~~ xD

Bigthanks yang udah review, fav, follow dan nungguin FF absurd ini. THANKS BANGEEEEEEEEET YAA SAY! /idiiiih/ Muahmuahmuah(?)

Sampai ketemu dichap selanjutnyaaaa! :D


End file.
